Draco Defiled
by Sad-Clown-of-Darkness
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Sexy, cute, controlling, a jerk, a smirker, and...defiled? His past is beginning to swollow him up will his new friends be able to help him? Completed! WARNING: The title is more than cute, it's descriptive.
1. Forming a plan

**A/N: Hello. Let's talk about Draco Malfoy. He is a jerk. Period. A sexy, and very cute jerk, but a jerk none the less. Every one hates Draco Malfoy, er, excluding the Draco Freak-fan girls, like myself. Anyway. I was bored, and so I decided to give Draco a good reason for being a jerk. So this is my story, Draco Defiled. I wanted to write a story about Dudley like this one-ish called Dudley Demented, but no one cares about Dudley. Oh well.**

**Summery: Draco Malfoy. Sexy, cute, controlling, a jerk, a smirk-er, and...defiled? There is more to Draco Malfoy, and Ginny is about to discover that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

A huddled form cried in shuttered gasps. Pale arms wrapped tenderly around ripped, jean-clad knees. The remaining strap of a torn wife-beater fell slowly off a shaking shoulder. White-blond wisps of hair glided out from behind an ear, and in front of silver-gray eyes. Eyes with tears forming in them. The small, huddled, defeated form was crying. All ready fallen tears had made small, circular water stains on the remainder of the form's jeans. The crying, huddled form was a sixteen-year-old boy.

" Boy," Yelled and angry, and cold voice. " Get out here boy! Hiding is not making the situation better for you, and it's not helping you any."

The teen boy's silver-gray eyes snapped to the door, not three feet away. He held his breath, not daring to make any movements, least he make noise, and signal his whereabouts.

He heard a noise coming from right outside the closet. The handle moved and the boy's heart thumped madly against his chest. He was going to be found. He was sure of it. The boy stood up. He was going to be found, and beaten within an inch of his life.

" Ha," Called the cold voice of the boy's father, triumphantly, as the door flew open. Cold, gray, staring eyes wondered around the closet. The boy was no where in sight. Angry, the blond-teen's father slammed the door shut. The boy waited for the sound of angry, pounding footsteps to completely fade away before he let his breath out. He opened the top of the box he had hidden in enough to allow air in.

The boy knew that he could not get out of the box, and sleep in the closet. For, his father, that cold hearted man, would find him in his sleep. The teen would have no way of protecting himself if that happened.

He leaned back against the side of the box, and let his head fall on his shoulder. The teen quickly fell asleep, breathing through his mouth so he would not snore.

_Little boy_

_Blond-haired man_

_Had his rights_

_Took his stand_

_Was knocked down_

_But_

_He learned_

_To live _

_Again_

The boys eyes opened, and were greeted by dark-brown cardboard. He opened the box, and looked around. He was still in the closet. It had not been a dream as he had hoped.

The boy ran his finger gently under his right eye. It was damp from tears. He looked down at his pants. Ripped, blue, tear stained jeans. The wife-beater he wore was torn, exposing his stomach. He noticed that there were many deep gashes there. The right strap of his wife-beater was torn in half, and the left one had fallen off. Just as they had been when he had fallen asleep. Now he was sure it had not been a dream. It was a night-mare. A living night-mare.

It was after the realization of his state the blond-teen realized why he had awoken. He was hungry. The boy reached for the handle to the door just as the sound of pounding foot steps thundered down the hall, accompanied by the sound of doors being pulled open and slammed shut. These noises were fast approaching the boy and his closet. He jumped into the box, and shut it just in time. Mere moments later the closet door opened. After a brief pause, not more then a few seconds, the door was slammed shut. All thoughts of hunger were quickly abandoned. It was no longer safe to get out of the box.

As the hours wore on, thoughts and plans of escape came to the teen. He had to get out of this place. There was no way he could stay there. If he didn't leave, sooner or later his father would find him. He thought out a plan. The best plan he could think of. He would have to wait until his father passed by again. Then he would have to get to his room and grab his things. Then, using floo powder, he would make his escape to Diagon Alley. He would stay at the Leakey Cauldron until school came around. He went over the plan until he was sure it would work. For hours he went over the plan, until he nodded of to asleep.

_Little boy_

_Always cried_

_Blond-haired man_

_Was trapped inside_

_But out and away_

_His soul must fly_

_That's how_

_He learned_

_To live_

_Again_

**A/N: Well? Nice first chapter? No? Yes? Tell me through review please. Thank you. If you haven't figure out who the boy in this chapter is then, well, I feel for you. However, I will not tell you who he is. Next chapter I will give you another clue. If you cannot figure out who he is after that clue, well, you will have to read _that_ chapters Author's note. **


	2. The escape

**A/N: Sigh Another chapter. I really am not in an enthusiastic mood right now. However, I will still write, because that's what I do. Rain or shine, in sickness and in health, because I have _nooooo _life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Geez, I really _am _unenthusiastic. I'm not even writing and interesting disclaimer.**

**Update: I am energetic!!!!!!!!!!! Now at least!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I have decided to fill in those of you who do not know who the blond teen is in this chapter.**

The next time the blond teen awoke he felt himself floating through the air, and he wasn't on a broomstick. The box landed on the ground. He hit his arm, his elbow, and the rest of his right side, before he was thrown out of the box.

His father stared at him, and the boy stared back. Then the boy's father came charging at him. The teen stood up, and began to run. However, his father was too quick, and caught up to him. The blond's father wrapped his arm around the his neck, and began to squeeze.

" Thought you could hide from me did you," The father asked, throwing the teen to the ground. " I'll teach you." The man pointed a long, wooden, black wand at the boy. " _Crucio_!"

The boy's body began to twitch as familiar pain coursed through his entire body. He felt like his bones were on fire. He screamed, and hoped that his tortured screams would quench his father's thirst for causing pain. The pain lifted.

" You...," The teen boy began. However, the words would not come out. He rolled over, and threw up on the floor.

" I what," His father asked walked to him. " What were you going to **_say_**?" As the boy's father said the last word he planted a kick in the boy's stomach. " Were you going to tell me to **_stop_**?" Another kick, this time to the head. " Face it boy, I am the stronger man here." His father picked him up, and threw him against the wall.

The teen slid down, his feet touched the floor, and his knees buckled. He stood up, and faced his father. His father glared at him, and punched him. Then kicked him. The blond stood again. His father slapped him with the back of his hand. Still the boy stood. His father punched, kicked, slapped, kneed. Did what ever he could to cause the boy pain.

The teen knew he had to get out of there. He would have to carry out the plan the best he could. The only thing that had changed was that he had been found. However, his father had succeeded in getting the boy closer to his room.

" Tell me boy," His father said walking toward him. " What were you going to say? Were you going to tell me to go to hell? Hm?"

" No," The blond said preparing to run. " I was going to tell you that I am not going to let you hurt me anymore." With this the boy took off to his room. He opened the door, and closed it. His father had put thirteen locks on the door and the window. If he unlocked any of them they would go off, making a lot of noise to warn his father. The boy locked them all, and began to pack.

" Boy," His father yelled from outside the door. The sound of the doorknob jiggling was heard. " I see. _Alohamora_!" The teen still packed. The knob jiggled again. " _Alohamora_!" The boy did not stop, he began to pack more quickly. The knob, again, jiggled. " _Alohamora_! _Alohamora_! _Alohamora_! _Alohamora_!" The boy finished packing, and dragged his trunk to the door, and waited by the wall. The doorknob jiggled once more. " _Alohamora_! _Alohamora_! _Alohamora_! _Alohamora_! _Alohamora_! _Alohamora_!" The knob jiggled. " **_ALOHAMORA_**!"

The doorknob turned, and the door flew open. The boy's father had gone right past him. The boy quietly left the room, and began to run to the fireplace. He opened an old pot, and grabbed a hand full of flew powder. He walked into the fireplace, and threw the powder onto the ground. Green flames licked at his feet.

" BOY," His father's voice roared. " DONT YOU DARE LEAVE..." The door burst opened. " DRA-" However, he was cut off by his son.

" The Leakey Cauldron," The boy yelled. The flames rose, and the boy began to spin madly, then, suddenly, he stopped.

" Hello there," The voice of Tom, the owner, said. " Are you wishing to...dear lord. What happened to you child?" The blond boy tried to stand, but could not.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. You stay sitting. Tell me your name. I'll get you a room, you can pay me later."

" My name is Malfoy," The blond boy said. " Draco Malfoy. I..." However, before he could finished he passed out. Tom flipped through a registration book, and found that there was one room left. He flipped to the forms, and filled one out.

Name: Malfoy, Draco

Room #: 11

Stay:

Owed:

After he was finished he brought Draco up to his room, and placed him on his bed so that he could rest. Then Tom shook his head. The poor boy looked as though he had been beaten very bad.

Draco woke several hours later he sat up and looked around. He wasn't sure where he was. He decided to find out. He left the room and walked down the stairs. When he spotted Tom talking animatedly with some wizards he remembered. Tom looked up and spotted Draco.

" Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Tom said waving for Draco to come to him. " Come, come." Draco did. He walked over, and sat down. " I trust you are satisfied with your room." Draco nodded shyly. " Good, good. I took the liberty of withdrawing some money for you." Draco eyed him suspiciously. " Don't worry. If you think I stole any of it, you can ask a goblin at the bank how much of your account I withdrew, then you can count your money."

" I trust you," Draco said taking out his money bag. " By the way, how much do I owe you so far?" Tom smiled at him. Draco looked down at the table, no longer wishing to look at him.

" Seven Sickles," Tom said. " That will cover for your room. At least until tomorrow." Draco nodded, then took out the money, and handed it to him.

" Thank you," Draco murmured quietly. Tom nodded. Draco stood up, and walked to the stairs. " I'm going to go upstairs." Tom waved at Draco's back. He turned back to the wizards he had been talking to.

" So where were we," Tom asked them. One of the wizards opened him mouth to inform him, but was interrupted by a _Bang!_ Which announced the arrival of Lucius Malfoy. Tom leaned over to one of the wizards, and whispered into his ear. " Go fetch the ministry." The man nodded, and quickly dissaperated. Lucius walked over to Tom, and slammed his hands down onto the counter.

" Where is my son," Lucius demanded in his cold voice. His gray eyes glaring into Tom's blue ones. (A/N: I'm guessing -)

" Your son," Tom asked. " I don't believe I know who it is you are talking about sir." Lucius grabbed Tom's shirt.

" Where is my son," He repeated. " I want to know where my son Draco Malfoy is. Tell me!" He released Tom from his grip. Tom grabbed the registry book, and began to flip through it,

" I am sorry," Tom said, putting the open book down. " But there is no one here by that name." Lucius cocked an eyebrow at him.

" Really," Lucius said in a mock interested voice before grabbing the registry book. He looked down at the names, and found Draco's names. " Room eleven. Thank you." Lucius dropped the book, and headed up the stairs. He disappeared into room eleven just before a hoard of Ministry officials apparated in at the bar.

" The escaped criminal is in room eleven," Tom said pointing up the stairs. The ministry officials nodded before running up the steps to the room.

**A/N: That was a looooooooong chapter. I hope you liked it. Some questions, if there were any, were answered in this chapter I hope. I you have any unanswered questions feel free to review.**


	3. Helping Draco

**A/N: Hi. I am awake! It is early, early in the morning! Okay, it's 11:40 am. To me, that is early for writing. Anyway! I am wide awake and ready to write. Yay! Here is chapter three! I plan to bring Harry in during this chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: ****Need I say more?**

Draco sighed as he closed his trunk. The door opened and closed behind him. Draco closed his trunk. He figured it was house keeping, but didn't house keeping usually knock?

" Hello, did you want something," Draco asked standing up, thinking that it might be Tom. However, the voice which spoke to him was not that of Tom's.

" Did I want something," A familiar cold voice asked. Draco turned and found himself facing Lucius. " What did I want? Ah yes."

" Get out," Draco yelled, pointing at the door. " Leave me alone! Don't you think you've done enough damage to me?"

" No," Lucius said. He walked over to Draco. " Do you think that if I _had _done enough damage to you that I would be here?" Lucius grabbed Draco's shirt in one hand, and pointed his wand at Draco's face.

" I told you," Draco said. " I am _not _going to let you hurt me any more!" Lucius began to laugh. Draco smirked, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Hard. Lucius promptly stopped laughing, and let Draco go.

Draco grabbed his trunk, and ran from the room. Right past the M.O.M officials. Down the stairs, and past the bar. Ignoring Tom's shouts.

" Draco," Tom shouted after him. " Draco come back. Your safe here now. The ministry-" He was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Draco stood on the street, breathing heavily. He looked around, and began running down the street.

_I have to get out of here_, Draco thought to himself, _even if my father is taken to Azkaban again, I don't want to be near him any more. He'll escape again anyway. I..._

Draco's thoughts were interrupted, however, when he tripped, and fell on his face. His wand flew out of his pocket, and sent a spark straight up in the air. Draco stood up, and grabbed his wand. When he turned to go back to his trunk he found himself looking at a purple, triple-decker bus.

" Welcome to the Knight Bus," Said a voice. Draco turned and looked at a man, not more than a few years older then him, with protruding ears, and a quite few pimples. " Transportation for the stra-"

" That's nice," Draco said grabbing his trunk, and pulling it on board. He found himself looking at least a dozen brass beds.

" Follow me," The man said. " Name's Stan Shunpike by the way. Here you are." Stan stopped at the bed behind the driver. " Where would you like to go?"

" Anywhere," Draco said. " Your first stop, where ever it is. I don't care." Draco let go of his trunk, and sat on the bed.

" Alright," Stan said sitting in one of the two armchairs, one for him, the other for the driver. " That'll be eleven sickles. You'll be dropped off with Mrs. Figg." Draco grabbed his money bag, took out the money, and handed it to Stan. " You runnin' away?"

" Something like that," Draco said putting his money bag in his trunk, and pulling it under his bed.

" 'Choo runnin' from," Stan asked. He had long ago dropped his professional act. Draco looked out the window.

" I don't really want to talk about it," Draco said. He turned back to Stan, but looked down at the floor.

" So, what's your name," Stan asked turning his head slightly for a moment to talk to the driver. " Another for Mangolia Road Ern." Stan turned back to Draco.

" It's Draco," Draco said truthfully. Stan's eyes widened. " What?" Stan didn't answer. " What?" Draco wanted to know what was making Stan look at him like that. It was making him uncomfortable.

" Your Draco Malfoy right," Stan asked. " Your Mr. Malfoy's son. The one who escaped from Azkaban, ain't 'cha." Draco nodded. " Is that what you're runnin' from?" Draco nodded again. The bus stopped. " Well here's where you get off."

Draco nodded. He grabbed his trunk and headed for the exit. He found himself following an old woman off the bus. She was wearing carpet slippers, and Draco figured that she must be this "Mrs. Figg" Stan had told him about.

Draco turned around, and the saw that the Knight Bus was gone. Instead, he found himself looking at a play park across the street. Draco walked over to it, and sat on a marry-go-round. He laid back, and closed his eyes. If he was found there, well, he would work it out when it happened. And it happened, sooner then Draco thought it would.

" Malfoy," Said the confused voice of one of the last person Draco wanted to see. Draco opened his eyes and found himself looking at Harry Potter. Draco groaned.

" Why me," He asked himself quietly. " Why does this have to happen to me?" Harry looked at the state Draco was in, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Harry sighed.

" What happened to you Malfoy," Harry asked. Draco stood up, with great difficulty, and pointed his finger at Harry.

" Listen Potter," Draco said, feeling himself loosing balance. " I don't need help from..." He hit the ground. He had fallen over. " ...you." Harry snorted.

" Right," Harry said. " As much as you might hate to admit it, you do." Harry helped Draco up, and slung Draco's arm around his neck.

" Let me go Potter," Draco demanded, hitting Harry with all his might, which wasn't much. All he succeeded in doing was annoying Harry. Harry grabbed his trunk, and began walking towards Private Drive. " Where are you taking me?"

" I'm taking you to where I live," Harry said as they began walking down Mangolia Crescent.

" Oh no," Draco said. " I refuse to stay in the same house as you! You can't make me! Damn you Potter! Let me go."

" You know," Harry said. " For someone who can't even stand on his own feet you sure have a lot of energy for talking." Harry walked up to number four Privet Drive. " Well here we are." Harry said stopping for a quick break.

" What," Draco said in a teasing voice. " No 'home sweet home' or something stupid like that?"

" Nope," Harry said as he walked up to the door. " To tell you the truth, this really isn't the best place to live."

" Then why are you-," Draco began, but he was cut off by Harry knocking on the door. " If you live here, then why are you knocking?"

" Because," Harry said. " I can't balance you and open a door at the same time." The sound of footsteps were heard. Then a brief pause before the door was opened. Revealing a pursed-lipped Aunt Petunia.

" Harry, what is this," Aunt Petunia asked glaring pointedly at Draco. Harry Shoved past her. He dropped Draco's trunk, and then Draco. Aunt Petunia turned her nose up in disgust.

" Aunt Petunia this is...my friend," Harry said. Draco opened him mouth to speak, but Harry kicked him. " He need's our help. Can he stay until school comes around?"

" I do not need your help," Draco muttered under his breath so only Harry could hear him. Aunt Petunia glared at him, and Draco glared defiantly back.

" You expect me to allow _this _into my home," Aunt Petunia asked incredulously. " Why just look at him. He's one of _your_ _lot _isn't he?"

" Aunt Petunia," Harry said anger rising. " What does it matter? He needs our help. Just look at him."

" Absolutely not," Aunt Petunia said. " We have you deal with you. What makes you think we would allow another of _your lot _into _our _home?"

" Aunt Petunia you-," Harry began. He stopped in mid-sentence as a red envelope came fluttering through the still open door. Harry picked it up, and with a smile, handed it over to Aunt Petunia. " It's for you."

And indeed it was. This red envelope was a howler. Aunt Petunia had gotten one the summer before. That one had been from Dumbledore, and Harry expected this one was as well.

" What are you talking about," Aunt Petunia asked venomously before taking the howler in hand. A gasp escaped her lips. She opened the envelope with quavering hands.

" **_PETUNIA! TAKE THIS BOY IN! HE IS IN NEED OF YOUR HELP! AND HELP HIM YOU WILL!_**"

Aunt Petunia's chin quivered as she watched the red envelope burst into flames. Harry's Uncle Vernon came into the hall. He spotted Harry and glared at him. He opened his mouth to yell when he noticed Aunt Petunia.

" Harry," Aunt Petunia said. " Your friend can stay, but he sleeps in your room!" Uncle Vernon helped Aunt Petunia away into the kitchen.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Harry, because it made him feel better about all the times the Dursleys had mistreated him. Draco, because he found the sight of Aunt Petunia, a muggle, nearly fainting from being yelled at by a howler, part of wizarding post, funny.

The two looked at each other, and quickly stopped laughing. There was a silence between them in which Harry stomped out the small fire on the carpet from the howler.

" I'll just take your trunk upstairs," Harry said. " I'll be right back, and then I'll help you up there. You can have the bed." Draco nodded.

Harry grabbed Draco's trunk, and disappeared up the steps. Draco sat there and sighed. _What a mess I've gotten myself into_, Draco thought to himself,_ Had I just listened to Tom, and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron I wouldn't be getting help from my worst enemy. _

Harry came down the steps and extended his hand to Draco. He hesitated for a moment, then grabbed Harry's hand. Draco leaned a little against Harry then the railing. One step at a time they reached the top of the stairs. They walked to Harry's room, which wasn't far away. When they got in Draco sat on the bed, and looked around the room.

" Your room is really small," Draco said. " I mean it. Your room is _really _small." Harry shrugged.

" It's better then being in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said. " I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some blankets so I can make a bed on the floor. Do you want something to eat?"

" No, that's...," Draco began, then stopped. The sound of his growling stomach could be heard. " Sure." Harry smiled. His eyes shifted, and the smile vanished. Harry coughed, then left the room, closing the door behind him

Draco looked at his wounds. They weren't bad. Just a few cuts and bruises here and there. He looked at his clothes, and decided to change. He opened his trunk, and pulled out a change of clothes, then put the ones he had been wearing for nearly three days in, then changed.

Harry returned with an apple, a pb&j sandwich, and some band-aids. Harry handed the sandwich to Draco along with apple. He walked over to his desk, and opened the box of band-aids.

" What is this," Draco asked looking at the pb&j. Harry put the, now open, box of band-aids down, and turned to look at Draco.

" It's an apple," Harry said sarcastically. Draco shook his head. " It's a sandwich. It has peanut-butter and jelly on it. Peanut better is made out of peanuts, and is smooth. Jelly is smashed grapes." Draco looked at the sandwich. " It's good, try it." Draco took a bite.

" It is good," Draco said with slight surprise. " Wow, I didn't think muggles could make things this tasty."

" I made it," Harry said. Draco looked up, at Harry, expecting him to say he was joking. " I'll be back. I need to get some blankets still, and your going to want some milk with that. Peanut-butter tends to get sticky after a while."

Draco watched him leave. Thinking he probably offended Harry, and for the first time in his life, Draco felt sorry for doing so. He walked over to the window, which wasn't far away, and opened it. He walked over to the bed and sat down again.

Moments later a white owl fluttered in through the window. It dropped a note on the desk, and flew over to it's cage. Draco stared at it, and it stared back. Draco looked at the letter, and saw handwriting that looked somewhat familiar.

Harry returned with a glass of milk, and some blankets. He dropped the blankets on the floor, and handed the glass of milk to Draco.

" You got a letter," Draco said. It was his way of thanking Harry for what he had done, and apologizing for offending him. Harry walked over to his desk and picked up the letter. He opened it and read through it.

" Uh oh," Harry said. He reread the letter. This was not good. In fact. This was probably the worst thing that could happen. " Damn."

**A/N: Oooooh Suspense! Fun, fun, fun! Okay. If you want to find out what happens next you'll have to read the next chapter. However, before you do you should write a review for me. Thank you! **


	4. Letter from Ron

**A/N: Hi again! Are you ready to find out what happens next? I hope so, because otherwise you are reading this story for no reason. Anyway here is chapter four of Draco Defiled. I want to thank you all for reading this, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I would be writing the sixth book of Harry Potter. Key word being _IF_.**

Harry re-read the letter that was sent to him. This letter was going to cause a lot of trouble. It was a letter from Ron, and it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_It's me, Ron. I was wondering if you wanted to come stay for the rest of the summer. My mum and dad already said that it was fine with them. Write back as soon as you get this. Should we use floo powder again? I remember last time it didn't work well. If you think we shouldn't say so in your letter back, and we'll figure out another way._

_Ron_

_P.s. If you can, we will pick you up a three days from today._

" Uh oh," Harry repeated. He couldn't go unless he brought Draco along, and that would surely cause trouble. Plus, Ron would never allow it...unless Ron didn't know it was _Draco_ who was coming.

" What," Draco asked. Harry was still looking at the letter. " What's 'oh no'?" Harry was reading the letter again. He put it down and looked at Draco.

" I'll be right back," Harry said. He ran from the room, closing the door behind him. Draco looked at the letter. He wanted to read it. He stood up for a moment and looked at it. The writing looked really familiar. Draco looked at the door. He really shouldn't read it. It _did_ belong to Harry, but why would that matter?

Draco was about to grab the letter and read it when Harry returned. Harry saw Draco's arm outstretched toward the desk. Harry looked from Draco to the letter, and then back to Draco.

" What are you doing," Harry asked. Draco grabbed the box of band-aids, and sat back down on the bed.

" This box," Draco said. " I was just going to read the back of this box and find out what these things do." Harry walked over to the desk, and picked up the letter.

" They're band-aids," Harry said, folding the letter. " But that's not important. I think you should read this letter." Harry handed the letter to Draco.

" Okay," Draco said. He opened the letter and read it. He calmly folded it and handed it to Harry. " You just left to ask your Aunt and Uncle if we can go, didn't you?" Harry nodded. " They said yes, didn't they."

" Yeah," Harry said. " But listen. It won't be that bad..." Harry stopped because of the look Draco was giving him.

" I am not going," Draco said. " You got me to stay here, there is no way that I am going over to the red-headed weasel's house!"

" They _all _have red hair," Harry said annoyed. " I thought you knew that all ready." Harry walked to his trunk, and pulled out two pieces of parchment along with a quill and a bottle of ink.

" I do know," Draco said. " Anyway. I still won't go. I doubt your little friend would let me." _I knew I recognized that handwriting_, Draco thought to himself.

" Well," Harry said sitting down on the chair at his desk. " I already figured out how to get around that pro..."

" I won't go," Draco yelled forcefully, cutting Harry off. " There is no way you are going to convince me to..."

" Would you rather stay here," Harry asked, cutting Draco off. " Think about it Malfoy. Would you rather with a family of pure-bloods, or a family of pure muggles?" Draco thought about it for a moment.

" When do we leave again," Draco asked. Harry smiled at him, and dipped his quill in the bottle of ink.

" Three days from today," Harry said. " Now let me write him back." Harry began to write. Then Draco remembered something.

" Wait," Draco said. Harry looked up at him to indicate he was listening.

" How are we going to get around the whole Weasel problem?" Harry glared at him.

" We are going to be staying at their house," Harry said. " Could you try calling them the Weasleys, just until school starts?"

" Oh fine," Draco said. " But remember. I'm only doing this because, they are letting me stay in their home. So, how are we going to get around the 'Weasley' problem?" Harry smiled.

" Let me finish the letter," Harry said. " Then I'll let you read it, and you'll know." Draco laid down on Harry's bed.

" Okay," Draco said. " Get going. We don't have all day." Harry turned and finished writing the letter. He grabbed the other piece of parchment, and wrote another letter, this one was shorter.

" Here," Harry said, holding the letter to Ron out for Draco. Draco sat up, and took the letter. It read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I asked the muggles, and they okayed it. Go ahead and use floo powder. I'll make sure that I unblock the fire place before you get here. I have someone over here staying with me. He goes to Hogwarts too, and I was wondering if he could come as well. I can't go unless he does, you know what the muggles are like. Be sure to ask your mum and dad if he can stay._

_-Harry_

" Wow," Draco said handing the letter back to Harry. " You're smarter than I thought you were Potter."

" Yeah," Harry said, folding the letters. " Well. I wrote another one to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to fill them in. I feel bad enough for not telling Ron who you are. I figured that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a right to know." Harry signed the names of the people to whom he was writing on their respective letter, and walked over to Hedwig. " Listen Hedwig. I need you to get these letters to Ron and his mum and dad. Can you do that?" Hedwig hooted her answer, as Harry tied the letters to her leg. Harry watched Hedwig fly out the window before turning to Draco. " We should get some sleep."

Draco nodded, as he lied down in Harry's bed, and pulled Harry's covers over himself. Harry laid the blankets he brought upstairs down on the ground. He turned off the light, before laying down in his blanket-made bed.

Harry quickly fell asleep, but Draco did not. He laid awake staring at the ceiling. _It's funny_, Draco thought to himself. _Potter has helped me out even though I treated him so badly. He's too nice for his own good. _Draco rolled over and looked at the wall. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Soon, he too, fell asleep.

Draco woke the next morning and sat up. To his dismay, he was still at Harry's room. Which meant that everything that had happened had not been a dream as he had hoped. Draco looked at Harry's bedside table, and saw that there was a plate with eggs, and toast on it. Sitting next to the plate was a glass of orange juice.

Draco noticed that Harry was not in the room. The bed Harry had made to sleep in the night before had been folded and placed in the corner. Draco wondered where Harry was. But he didn't have to wonder long.

Moments later Harry entered the room, and smiled when he saw that Draco had finally awoken. He didn't blame him for sleeping so long. Harry could tell that Draco needed rest.

" 'Morning Malfoy," Harry said. He walked over to his desk, turned the chair to face Draco, and sat in it. " You know, that's for you." Harry pointed at the food on his bed side table.

" Cool," Draco said, then took a drink of orange juice. " Did you make this too?" Harry nodded.

" Yeah," Harry said. " If I wake up before the Dursleys they have me make them breakfast. You know, if you dip the toast in the egg yolk it tastes better." Draco did as Harry had said, and Harry was right, again. _Potter sure does know a lot about this muggle food_, Draco thought to himself. He had, of course, had eggs and toast before. However, he had never dipped the toast in the egg yolk before. It wasn't proper breakfast etiquette.

" It's tastes good," Draco said. Trying to make Harry feel better about having to make it. Thought, not sure why.

" Hey Malfoy," Harry said as Draco finished his breakfast. " No offence, but, you're a mess. You can take a bath if you want." Draco looked at himself. He was a mess. He hadn't bathed for three days, and he really did need it.

" You sure," Draco asked. " Won't the muggles have a problem with it, not that it matter to me."

" Nah," Harry said. " As long as they think I'm taking the bath it's fine. I'll just stay in my room until your done." Draco nodded. " Get a change of clothes and follow me. I'll show you where the bathroom is." Draco grabbed a change of clothes, and followed Harry. " Here it is. You can use one of the towels, just be sure to bring it into my room with you."

Draco nodded, and went in. He locked the door behind him, and put his change of clothes on the toilet. Meanwhile, Harry quietly walked back into his room where he found two letters for him.

As Draco began to run his bath Harry opened the letter. One was from Ron, and the other was from Mrs. Weasley. The one from Ron read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I asked my mum and dad about your friend staying and they said it was okay. See you in two days. _

_Ron_

Draco stepped into the tub. He sat down, and felt the cuts and bruises on his legs sting. He grabbed the shampoo, and squeezed some into his hand, then lathered it into his hair.

" Finally," Draco said. " My hair has gotten really greasy lately. I am so glad to get it cleaned." He laid back in the tub to rinse out his hair, smiling.

Harry sighed happily. Things were working out like he had hoped they would. He opened the letter from Mrs. Weasley, and began to read it. The letter read:

Dear Harry,

Of course Draco can come and stay as well. Arthur told me about Draco's father. We'll see you in two days Harry, dear.

Can't wait to see you-

_Molly Weasley_

Draco winced as he rinsed off his body. His cuts were really stinging, but Draco wasn't worried. It just meant that they were being cleaned. He stood up, and quickly dried himself off. He changed into differant clothes. He put the other ones into the towel, and quietly walked back to Harry's room.

" Hi," Draco said dropping the towel on Harry's bed, and grabbing his clothes. He put them in his trunk, and sat on the bed. Harry took the towel, and put it in a small basket with other clothes.

" We're in the clear," Harry said turning to face Draco. " Ron's okay with it, and so is his parents. They mentioned your father. Isn't he in Azkaban?"

" He is now," Draco said. " Don't you read the Daily Prophet?" He pulled his feet on the bed, and put his knees up to his chest. It was his way off building walls between him and other people, and Harry could tell.

" Not lately," Harry said. " Well, we leave in two days." Draco nodded. " I'll just go take the dishes you used down stairs." Draco nodded again. " I'll be right back." Draco nodded. Harry grabbed the dishes and left the room, wondering if Draco's father had anything to do with Draco showing up at the play park on Mangolia Road.

**A/N: Well, things are getting fun aren't they? Tee-hee. - And trust me. They get even more fun in the next chapter. Mwa-ha-ha!!!!!!**


	5. To the Burrow

**A/N: Hello. Like I said in last chapter's author's note, things are going to get fun in this chapter. Well, for the most part. Also, you might have noticed that I added to Draco in the last chapter. Yes, and I plan to stick to it. You will notice that in upcoming chapters that when Draco gets defensive he pulls his knees up to his chest.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would rich! Rich! Rich! Rich! But I don't, and I'm not. Tear**

" Grilled cheese sandwich," Harry said. " Yummy grilled cheese. Try it you'll like it. Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

" Okay," Draco yelled. He took a bite. Harry was right for the fifth time.

" Yummy. Okay, are you happy?" Harry nodded. " Good. So have you unblocked the fireplace yet?"

" Yeah," Harry said. " Are you ready for departure tomorrow, because Ron sent a letter saying that the Dursleys will be hooked up to the floo-network tomorrow."

" Yeah, I'm ready," Draco said he took another bite of the grilled cheese sandwich. " Any way the better question is this. Are you ready?"

" Not exactly," Harry said. " I guess I should get packing, huh?" Draco nodded, as he had taken another bite of his sandwich, and it is rude to talk with one's mouth full. " I guess I better get started." Harry opened his trunk and began to throw things in. Making sure he stopped to carefully put things of great value in.

" Harry," Yelled the voice of Aunt Petunia from down stairs. " Come here." Harry stood up.

" I'll be right back," Harry said, and left the room. He walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. Which is where Aunt Petunia can usually be found. " Yes Aunt Petunia." Aunt Petunia turned to face Harry.

" Tonight is your last night here," Aunt Petunia said. " I said your friend could stay, and I have not seen him since. I think that he should eat with us tonight during dinner. We had the curdecy to take him in, he should have the courtesy to eat with us."

" Alright Aunt Petunia," Harry said. " Is that all?" Aunt Petunia nodded. Harry turned to leave the room.

" Wait," Aunt Petunia said. " I want you both to be down here at seven, and I want you to set the table."

" Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said. He left and went back upstairs. He opened the door to his room, and went in. " Hey Malfoy. My aunt wants you to eat dinner with us, tonight being our last night here and all."

" I don't know," Draco said pulling his knees up to his chest, and looking down. Harry felt the wall growing between them, however, this time he was determined to knock it down.

" Look," Harry said sitting down in the chair at his desk. " When it comes to the muggles it's best to just do what they want. Besides, it won't be for long. We only have to stay there until we finish eating, then we can ask to be excused." Draco nodded, and put his feet back down on the floor.

" Alright," Draco said. " I guess you're right, it can't be all that bad." Harry smiled at Draco.

" That's the spirit," Harry said. " I better finish packing." Draco nodded. Harry began to put things in his, still open, trunk. Draco opened his trunk, and began to fold his clothes, and make things a little more organized.

At seven-o-clock Draco and Harry walked down stairs. Harry quickly set the table, then everyone sat down. They were having fish and salad for dinner. To drink they had orange juice.

The dinner began tensely. The conversation contained mostly of the sentence, " Could you pass the...". Followed by the words, " orange juice", " salad", " salad dressing", and " salmon". When everyone's plates were full, the dinner began.

Draco started with the salad, eating it as slowly as possible. Next to him Harry was poking at his own food. Uncle Vernon began to drone about drills, which Draco had never heard of. To him, it was as if Uncle Vernon were speaking another language.

Finally Draco finished with the salad, and was ready to start on the fish. He looked at the knife that was too be used for cutting the salmon. Draco swallowed, and began to tear apart the fish with his fork instead. This, of course, was very difficult, and Draco's eyes wondered to the knife. He looked back at the salmon and began to eat the pieces he had successfully torn off. However, there were only four. Draco waited for a break in the conversation.

" Excuse me," Draco said. Everyone looked at him. " May I please be excused?" Aunt Petunia's eyes narrowed.

" Not until you finish you dinner," Aunt Petunia said, her lips pursing. The Dursley's attention returned to their conversations, and the dinner before them. Draco looked down at his plate.

Draco had, of course, been expecting this answer. His eyes moved again to the knife beside his plate, and he became transfixed apon it. Lucius flashed before Draco's eyes, and Draco remembered all the times his father had abused him with knives. Draco was lucky to be alive. Memories of his Father abusing him continued to flash before his eyes. Tears formed in Draco's eyes.

He grabbed the knife, unaware of everything around him. Harry watched as Draco picked up the knife. He was about to return to his dinner when Draco did something that cause quite a stir.

Draco began hacking at his left arm. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. Aunt Petunia turned ghost white, and fainted. Uncle Vernon stared at Draco, his face tuning a sickly green. Dudley's eyes were transfixed on Draco's blood which was trickling off his arm, and onto his salmon. Harry stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, and grabbed Draco's right arm.

" Malfoy stop," Harry yelled. Everyone could see Draco's arm shaking as he tried to continue to hack away at his arm. " Malfoy stop! Let go of the knife! I SAID LET GO DRACO!" Draco didn't listen. Harry grabbed the knife, and put it on the table. With one last glance at his furious uncle, Harry left the table and took Draco up to his room.

Harry let go of Draco, and closed the door. He turned around and saw Draco had his knees pulled up to his chest, and was rocking himself back and forth. Harry walked over to him.

" Draco," Harry said resting his hand on Draco's back. " Draco, calm down. Draco look at me. Stop it Draco. Look at me." Harry couldn't think of anything else to do, so he slapped Draco across the face. Draco stopped rocking, and looked up at Harry. " Draco? Are you okay?" Of course Harry knew the answer to that question.

" I HATE HIM," Draco yelled, more tears rushing down his cheeks. " I HATE HIM HARRY! I HATE HIM!" Harry didn't know what to do, or say. " I HATE MY FATHER!"

" Draco," Harry said as comforting as possible. Though, at the moment, he was utterly confused. " What? Your father is back in Azkaban. Your safe. He can't hurt you." Draco buried his face in his hands. " Your father can't get you. You're safe."

Harry and Draco carried Draco's trunk into the living room. It was noon, and Mr. Weasley said that he would come to get them then. Harry looked at the Dursleys, they were in the dinning room eating lunch, not wanting another run in with Mr. Weasley.

Harry and Draco sat on their respective trunks and watched the fire place patently. Harry grabbed his Firebolt, which was leaning against a chair. There was a flicker of flame, and Mr. Weasley appeared. He smiled at the two boys.

" Hello," Mr. Weasley said. He turned to Harry. " Shall I tell you aunt and uncle we're leaving."

" Er, no," Harry said. " They already know, and I have a feeling they don't want a reminder." Harry thought about the events that had taken place the night before at dinner, and remembered the look Uncle Vernon had given him.

" All right," Mr. Weasley said. " Harry, I think you should go first. The others are waiting by the fireplace. You go with your things, then you will," Mr. Weasley looked at Draco who nodded. " and I'll follow with your trunk. Here Harry. I brought our pot of floo-powder." Harry took a hand full of floo-powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

" The Burrow," Harry said throwing the floo-powder on the ground. Green flames burst before Harry's eyes, and he felt himself whirling. He was used to this now, he was beginning to feel a little sick when he stopped. He found himself looking at Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

" Hey mate," Ron said as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, pulling his trunk along behind him. " Where's your friend?" Harry smiled weakly.

" About that," Harry began, however, he was cut off by the arrival of Draco. There was an awkward silence. A very _long _awkward silence.

" Malfoy," Ron yelled, breaking the silence. His face turned they same shade of red as his hair. " Malfoy is the person who was staying at your house!" Draco stepped out of the fireplace, and stood at Harry's side.

" Ron, listen," Harry started, however, Ron didn't let him finish. He turned, and ran from the room. Harry looked at the others. They all looked confused, or, like Ron, angry. All of them, except Mrs. Weasley.

" Hello Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. " Hello Draco, dear. Harry, why don't you take Draco up to Ron's room." Harry nodded.

" Okay," Harry said. " Come on Draco, let's go." All of the others looked even more surprised. Draco nodded, and picked up the other end of Harry's trunk so they could carry it up the stairs.

" Oh and Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry turned and looked at her.

" Could you send Ron down. Tell him I want to talk to him." Harry nodded, and the two boys proceeded up the steps.

They finally reached Ron's room. They put the trunk down, and Harry opened the door. He leaned his Firebolt against the wall before picking up the trunk, and bringing it in.

" Ron," Harry said. Ron was turned away from him. " Your mum told me to send you downstairs. She wants to talk to you." Ron stood up, and left the room with out even muttering a word.

" He hates me," Draco said putting down the trunk, and sitting on one of the cots that hade been set up for them.

" Nah," Harry said scooting his trunk under his cot before sitting on it. " He despises you. He hates me." The two sat in silence for a few moments. " We should probably change your bandage." Draco nodded as Harry pulled his trunk back out. He began to look through it. " Damn it all. I forgot to pack the gauze. Oh well. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have some."

Harry stood up and left the room, Draco followed after him. The two began to walk down the stairs, meeting Fred and George half way. They were carrying Draco's trunk. Harry waved at them.

" Thanks," Draco said as he passed. Fred gasped, and George nearly dropped the trunk. They looked at each other in surprise, before shrugging and continuing up the stairway to Ron's room.

As Draco and Harry neared the bottom of the steps they heard the sound of shouting coming from the kitchen.

" Give him a chance Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said calmly. " He has changed quite a bit, and right now he needs friends." Harry and Draco stepped into the kitchen and waited.

" I don't care," Ron yelled. " He treated us all like we were beneath him ever since the first day we met him five years ago! Last time I checked he was still a jerk! No one can change that fast!" Harry coughed. Mrs. Weasley and Ron looked up at him.

" Er, sorry to interrupt," Harry said apologetically. " Mrs. Weasley, do you have any gauze?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

" Of course we do," Mrs. Weasley said. She walked over to one of the drawers and opened it. She grabbed the gauze and closed the drawer before walking over to Harry and handing him the gauze. " There you are dear." Harry smiled.

" Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said he turned and walked to the door of the kitchen, but stopped. He turned around. " Come on Draco." With that Harry left the room.

" Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Draco said before turning and following after Harry. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron.

" I told you that he changed," Mrs. Weasley said. Ron glared at her before leaving the kitchen to go back to his room.

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry were in the bathroom. Harry took the small bits of metal that held the gauze together off the gauze on Draco's left arm and attached them to the gauze in his hand.

" You wash you arm," Harry said as Draco unraveled the gauze on his hand.

" Oh no, they ran out of soap. They must have more."

" We can only hope," Draco said as he turned on the sink. " Maybe they have some under the sink."

Harry nodded and squatted down to opened the cabinet. Neither of the boys heard or saw the door opening, and neither boy noticed the red-headed, Ginny Weasley, step into the bathroom.

" Ha! I found another bar of soap," Harry said triumphantly. He closed the cabinet and stood up. He saw Ginny out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at her. She was ghost white and was looking right at Draco. His left arm to be exact.

" Uh oh."

**A/N: He! What fun! This chapter was fun, deep, and moving all at the same time! Whoot, whoot! Go me and my fanfiction-writing-self! -**


	6. Truth Comes out

**A/N: I couldn't sleep a wink last night! I wanted to type so bad, but I couldn't. The computer is in my mother's room, so I can't type after ten. Which is unfair. Anyway. Like I said, I couldn't sleep a wink last night, but I'm not complaining. I did some writing on paper, and wrote something that made be feel so happy. So I stared today with a light heart!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Wish it was though.**

The three stood frozen to the spot. Draco and Harry looking at Ginny, and Ginny stared at Draco's mutilated arm. She took three steps backwards, then turned and ran. Draco and Harry looked at each other.

" You finish washing your arm," Harry said handing him the bar of soap he had found. " I'll go after Ginny." Draco nodded.

" Okay," Draco said as he took the soap from Harry. Draco watched him run from the room, turning to follow Ginny. He sighed and looked down at the bar of soap. " I better get started."

Harry ran into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was washing some dishes, and listening to her radio. She turned and looked at Harry when he came in.

" Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, smiling politely. " Did Ginny come through here?"

" Yes," Mrs. Weasley said. " She just went outside. She looked very upset, is something wrong?"

" Oh no," Harry said walking to the door. " Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry opened the door, and left the house quickly. He spotted Ginny standing by a tree. He walked over to her. " Ginny?"

" Harry," Ginny said turning to face him. " Oh my god, Harry. I never knew." Harry sighed.

" Trust me Gin," Harry said sitting down. " There is a lot about Draco that you don't know." Ginny sat down next to Harry. He sighed again. Things had gotten a lot weirder since he found Draco at the play park.

" Do you know why," Ginny asked quietly. Harry looked up at the tree branches above him. He couldn't tell her the truth. He promised Draco he wouldn't.

" No," Harry lied, looking back at Ginny. " All I know is last night, during dinner, he just snapped. I don't know why. Listen Ginny. You can't tell any one about this. The only people who know about Draco's arm are you, the Durley's, me, and Draco, of course. So promise you won't tell."

" I promise," Ginny said with a smile. " I won't tell any one." Harry smiled back at her, and stood up.

" That's good to hear," Harry said. He held out a hand. Ginny grabbed it and stood up just as Draco walked over to the two.

" Hey Harry," Draco said. " I washed my arm, but you ran off with the gauze, so I couldn't bandage it. Hello." Draco added to Ginny.

" Hello," Ginny said. " Don't worry. I won't tell a soul about your arm. You can trust me...Draco." Ginny smiled at him before running back to the house.

" Did she just call me by my first name," Draco asked. Harry nodded. " Good, then I _wasn't _hallucinating...again." Harry's eyes snapped to Draco. " I was just kidding Harry. Um...You didn't tell her about, you know...my..."

" No," Harry said cutting him off. " I promised you I wouldn't tell any one about that, and I intend to keep my promise. Now roll up your sleeve so I can bandage up your arm."

" Okay," Draco said, starting to roll up his sleeve, then he stopped. " Maybe we should do this in Ron's room so no one sees. I mean, worse come to worse Ron will see, but maybe he'll start being nicer to me if he does."

" Maybe," Harry said thoughtfully. " Okay. You're right. If Ron sees he might just be nicer to you. That'll be a good thing." Draco smiled.

The two boys went back in the house, and back up to Ron's room. As they passed Fred and George's room, they saw that the twins were entertaining company; Ron. Harry and Draco stopped to wave at the twins who promptly put their fingers together to make a cross, and held them before them. Harry and Draco looked at each other, and began laughing.

They walked the rest of the way up to Ron's room. Draco sat down on the cot, and pulled his sleeve up. Harry pushed his trunk back under his own cot, and sat down sighing.

" We're lucky," Harry said as he began to unravel the gauze. " Had some one else walked into the bathroom instead of Ginny we might not have gotten off as easily as we did."

At that moment Ron walked in. Harry and Draco looked up, and Ron stared at Draco's arm. His mouth opened, and he stepped backward. He began to walk backward. He reached the step, and stepped back again, however, there was no more landing to walk on, and Ron cried out as he began to tumble backward.

" Ron," Harry yelled. He stood up, and dashed out of the room, Draco following quickly after him. They ran after Ron, who was still rolling down the stairs. Fred and George came out of their room to investigate the noise they had heard. Ron tumbled right into George, who fell to the ground.

Luckily there was a landing where the twins room was. George sat up, and looked down at Ron, who was unconscious. Then up at Harry and Draco. Then his eyes wondered to Draco's arm.

" Mum," George yelled. " Mum! You better get up here!" Soon the entire Weasley family, along with Hermione, came running to the scene.

Draco quickly pulled his sleeve down to cover his arm, but not before Hermione saw it. She opened her mouth, but her attention was quickly drawn away.

" Ron," Mrs. Weasley screamed. She ran up to him, and picked him up.

" Oh Ron. We need to get him to St. Mungoes straight away. George you can explain what happened when I return."

" But mum," George began to say. He stood up, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him before he could say more.

" Not now George," Mrs. Weasley said. " I'm sure Ron will be fine, there's no need for you to come with." Mrs. Weasley quickly walked down the stairs, Mr. Weasley followed behind. George turned to face Harry and Draco.

" Did you push him," George asked acussingly. Draco quickly shook his head vigorously.

" Why would I do that," Harry asked in disbelief. " And Draco didn't do it. I would know."

" How do we know that you're not just covering for him," Fred asked. " It's like Ron said, no one can change that fast, and this looks like something the 'old' Malfoy might do."

" He didn't do it," Harry yelled. " Ron walked in and he..." Harry stopped. Fred, George, and Hermione were all looking at him.

" And he what," Hermione asked. Harry looked at them all. " Harry, I think you owe us all and explanation." Harry sighed.

" I...," Harry began. He looked at Draco, knowing that he didn't want them all to know about it. " I..."

" He saw this," Draco said. He pulled his sleeve up revealing his left arm.

" He was surprised, and he started walking backward, then he reached the stairs, and...he fall. That's exactly what happened, I swear." Hermione, Fred, and George all stared at him. Well, more at his arm then him. Draco turned and walked up the stairs. Ginny looked at Harry.

" I'll go talk to him," Ginny said. Harry nodded, and sat down. The others still looking at him. Ginny walked up the stairs, and knocked on her brother's door.

" Please go away," Came Draco's voice. Ginny opened the door and walked in, Draco was sitting on the floor in the corner hugging his knees. " I said go away."

" I know," Ginny said. She walked over to him and sat next to him. " Don't worry about it Draco. All you have to do is give them time to accept you."

" I don't care," Draco said turning away from her. " What does it matter if they accept me?" Ginny looked at him. " I don't care."

" Yes you do," Ginny said. " I can tell that it matter to you a lot. You really do want them to accept you."

" Have you accepted me," Draco asked. " Well, Weasley?" Ginny looked at him, and frowned.

" I have a name you know," Ginny said. " It's Ginny." Draco turned his head to look at her, and smiled.

" Okay Ginny," Draco said. " You know, you didn't answer my question. So, do you accept me?"

" Yeah," Ginny said. It was weirder than she thought it would be to hear Draco say her name. " Hey Draco, I have a question for you."

" What is it," Draco asked stretching his legs out, and looking at her with interest. Ginny looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her, then she looked down at the floor.

" I was wondering," Ginny said still looking at the floor. " Um, do you...do you have the Dark Mark?" Draco looked at her, him smile was gone. He pulled his knees up to his chest again, and looked at the floor as well. For a moment all was silent.

" Maybe," Draco finally said, breaking the silence between them. He went quiet for a moment, then spoke again. " You know, when you're with the Dark Lord you can do what ever you want, for a price. All you have to do is swear your allegiance to him. Once you've done that you...'get the gift' of the three Unforgivable curse, I guess you could say. You can kill whoever you want with the Avada Kedavera. You can force people to do your every whim with the Imperious. Of course, no one can forget the Curious. With that you can have a power over people the Imperious can't give you. You control whether they feel pain or not." Draco's eyes softened, and a sad smile appeared on his face. " You can make them twitch in agony. Their screams are like the sweet melody of a song, and you control it. It sounds like a pretty sweet deal, don't you think? But no, I didn't take the Dark Lord up on it, so I don't have _his_ mark burned into my skin. Yet, after all the shit my father put me through I got another mark, a darker mark. It's etched into my very soul. So, when you ask me if I have 'the Dark Mark' The only answer I can give you is maybe, because I really don't know." Draco waited for Ginny to respond, but all he heard was a strange noise coming from her. He looked over at her, and saw she was crying.

" Huh? What's wrong?"

" That's was so beautiful," Ginny said looking up at him. " But it was so sad, it's not fair that you can say something so horribly sad. It's not right, just look at you. You're not even crying. It's not fair." Ginny began to cry into his shoulder. Draco was so confused, all he could do was pat her back in attempt to comfort her.

" Ginny," Draco said looking down at her red hair. " Listen Ginny. I can say that and not cry, because it's the truth. And it's been the truth for so long I just...got used to it."

" What did he do to you," Ginny asked looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

" What could he have done to you to inspire you to say all of that, and how could he have done it so many times?"

" Wh-what are you talking about," Draco asked, though he knew all too well.

" Who are you talking about?"

" Your father," Ginny said looking confused. " I thought you said that he did a lot of shit to you." Draco sighed.

" Yeah," Draco said, he looked away. He had walked right into that one. " Look Ginny, it's not important what my father did to me. I don't know why he did it." Draco's chin quivered. " I don't know what I did wrong. What could I have done to make him hate me? What did I do wrong?"

" Draco, it's not your fault," Ginny said. " You didn't do anything wrong. I don't know why your father did all the stuff he did to you, but I can tell that it's not your fault, you need to remember that."

" Of course it's my fault," Draco yelled standing up. " Why else would he have hit me Gin? Why else? I had to have done something wrong..." Tears were falling rapidly down his cheeks. Ginny stood up. " That's why parents hit you, isn't it Ginny? Because you did something wrong!" Draco grabbed Ginny's arms. " It's my fault!" Draco put his head on her shoulder. " I wish I had never been born." Ginny hugged Draco, and let him cry into her shoulder. " What did I do wrong?"

" Draco," Ginny said. " You shouldn't wish something horrible like that. If you were never born you wouldn't have know all the people you met."

" Thanks Ginny. That makes me feel _so _much better," Draco said sarcastically.

" Come on Draco," Ginny said. " You must have met _some _descent people. You know me and Harry." Draco nodded. " You could do something great with your life. You need to remember. Parents are people too, and people make mistakes."

" You're right Ginny," Draco said. He looked at her, tears were still forming in his eyes. He hugged Ginny back. " Thanks."

" No problem," Ginny said. " Just remember, if you need some one, you know I'm here. You can always talk to me."

" Got it," Draco said letting her go. The door opened behind them. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George came in.

" We're sorry," Hermione, Fred and George said together. Harry was smiling behind them.

" Draco, are you okay," Hermione asked, as she noticed he had been crying. Harry walked over to him.

" Yeah, are you okay Draco," Harry asked. " They're sorry you know. I talked to them. They really mean it."

" Ginny," George said in a scolding voice. " What did you do to the poor guy?" Fred nodded.

" Yeah Gin," Fred agreed. " He has been pretty mean in the past, but he has changed. Gosh, you didn't have to make him cry." Ginny opened her mouth to explain the situation, but Draco stopped her.

" I'm fine guys," Draco said smiling. " At least, I am now. There's nothing like a good cry, right?" The others looked at each other, then back at Draco.

" Er, Draco," Harry said. " We talked about it, and we all think that your should tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about it, unless Ron already said something." Draco nodded, still smiling.

" Your right," Draco said. " I mean, there really is no reason for me not telling them in the first place, it's not like this whole thing is really my fault."

" So who cut your arm then," Fred asked. The smile left Draco's lips, and he looked down at the floor, so they couldn't see his eyes.

" _That _was my fault," Draco said. Ginny gave him a worried look. Harry tried to see his face.

" We're back," Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs. Draco walked over to the door.

" You heard," Draco said to the others. " They're back. We can see if Ron's okay." Draco walked out of the room. The others followed. Ginny ran up to him.

" Draco," Ginny asked, concern in her voice. " Are you okay?" Draco turned and smiled at her. It was fake, and Ginny could tell.

" Of course I am," Draco said. " I'm just worried about Ron." Draco looked away from her, and walked ahead.

" How is he," Harry asked as he caught up to Ginny. Ginny shook her head, and turned to Fred.

" It's you fault that he upset," Ginny said to him. Fred opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny walked away, and grabbed Draco's hand, their fingers intertwined. " Come on Draco. Let's go see how Ron is." Ginny pulled Draco after her, he was blushing as he followed her. They all walked into the kitchen. Ron was sitting at the table, and was holding his head. " Hey mum, how's Ron."

Ron looked up, and saw that Ginny was holding Draco's hand. He stood up, and pulled her away from him to the corner.

" What do you think you're doing holding Malfoy's hand," Ron asked. Taking his eyes off his sister for a moment to glare at Draco.

" So you're okay then," Ginny asked with a smile. Ron opened his mouth, but Ginny cover it. " I think we should have a big dinner to celebrate Ron's not getting any serious injury."

" That's a great idea Ginny," Draco said walking over to Ron, and giving him a friendly pat on the back. " I'll help you cook Mrs. Weasley. I have something to tell you anyway."

" Why thank you Draco," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at him. " George, Fred, could you take the tables outside?"

" Okay Mum," The twins said together. They made the tables float, and had them follow behind them outside.

" Harry, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. " Could you two set the tables." Harry nodded.

" Sure Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. They both grabbed a chair, and walked outside. " Hey Ginny, do you want to help?"

" Okay," Ginny said, as she grabbed a chair. She stopped at the door, and turned to Draco. " See you later Draco." Draco waved. " Ron why don't you come outside with us?"

" Sure," Ron said sending Draco a glare of pure hatred before he followed his sister. Draco turned to Mrs. Weasley.

" He hates me," Draco said with a sigh. " He'll never forgive me for what I did in the past." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

" Don't you worry Draco, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed her wand at the cabinet; sending pots and pans flying to sink to fill with water. " He'll come around. He just tends to hold grudges." She sighed. " I think he gets it from his fathers side." Draco laughed. " Is that what you wanted to tell me dear?"

" No," Draco said, he had stopped laughing. " Mr. Weasley told you about my father right?" Mrs. Weasley nodded. " Well, I was eating dinner with Harry and his...I guess you could call them family. I was thinking about my father, and I..." Draco looked down. He pulled his sleeve up and showed her his arm. " I just snapped."

" Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said. " Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Draco shrugged.

" I don't know," Draco said. " I guess I couldn't, but after I talked to Ginny...I don't know. What she said, it gave me strength. I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me."

" Of course not," Mrs. Weasley said. " After all the things your father put you through, I'm surprised you don't have a bed in Saint Mungo's next to Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. You know about them of course." Draco nodded.

" Yes," Draco said. " My father told me about them, he always found the story funny. It's sad really, anyway. That's not important, is there anything I can do to help?"

" Why yes," Mrs. Weasley said, her attention snapping back to dinner. " I need someone to chop these carr-oh. I'm sorry."

" No it's okay, Draco said getting out a knife, and taking the carrots Mrs. Weasley had picked up from her. " I need to get back to doing regular activities. I've let my past rule my life for far too long." Draco spotted a cutting board, and began to cut the carrots. He smiled at Mrs. Weasley, she smiled back.

**A/N: Wow! This was my longest chapter yet! At least, I think it was. Oh well. I finally out some Draco/Ginny in this chapter.**

**N/N: (that stands for Niki's Note by the way....kind of like a sticky note, because it rhymes...) Heehee...I luff the fluff!!! FLOOFYNESS!!! Rachelle rocks, eh? Heehee. And I know her personally. SUCK IT!!! -Ashenputtel**


	7. Draco's Breakdown number ?

**A/N: Yes, I have returned once again to tell you more about Draco. Yes. I plan to get even more Draco/Ginny-nes-ni-sism in this chapter! Yay! More fun! A bout of jealousy, and an overprotective brother.**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, it doesn't belong to me.**

The last loaf of bread was placed on the table. Everyone took a seat; the set up was this. Mr. Weasley at one end of the table. To his right was Harry. Next to Harry sat Draco. Ron saw Ginny walking toward Draco, and he promptly took the seat next to Draco. Next to Ron sat Fred. Across from Fred was George. Ginny, sat to he right of George, glaring at her brother. Hermione sat next to Ginny. Mrs. Weasley took the remaining spot between her daughter and husband.

Draco nudged Harry, and pointed at Ginny who was staring at Ron and sulking. Harry laughed and shook his head.

" Hey Gin," Harry said, she looked at Harry, with an attemptive smile. " Do you want to trade me places? I have to talk to Hermione." A true smile broke across Ginny's face.

" Sure," Ginny said. She grabbed her plate and walked over to her seat. Ron was glaring at Harry, he shrugged. " Hi Draco. I know you were lying to me. You were not worried about Ron, and you were not okay."

" I was worried about Ron," Draco said. " But, you're right, I wasn't okay." Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. " Don't worry Ginny. I'm fine now."

" Good," Ginny said smiling. This time he was telling the truth, she could tell. " Hey Draco, I was thinking, do you want to go swimming in the pond that's on our property? I was going to ask the others too."

" I don't know," Draco said, a smile spreading on his face. " Aren't you supposed to wait twenty minutes after you eat before you swim?" Ginny hit him playfully.

" Uh, yeah," Ginny said. " I was going to wait twenty minutes. Besides, it'll probably take you that long to get your Speedos on."

" Yeah your right," Draco said. Ginny began to choke on her food. Draco quickly patted her back. " I was just kidding!" He added in a whisper. " I don't wear Speedos!" Harry looked up at the two, and Draco smiled at him and shrugged.

" Don't scare me like that," Ginny said. " So, do you want to swim or not?" Draco smiled at her.

" Sure, why not," Draco said. A smile spread across Ginny's face. Draco turned his attention to his food. Draco sighed, and began to eat.

" Hurry up Harry," Hermione yelled as she jumped into the pond on the Weasley's property. Ron jumped in after her.

" Yeah Harry," Ron yelled as he dunked Hermione. " Hurry up!" Harry stood at the edge of the pond, and looked at the water with uncertainty.

" I'm here, happy," Harry asked. " Is it cold?" Harry leaned over, and reached toward the water, but stood up with out touching it.

" Why don't you find out," Ginny asked him from behind. With out warning Ginny pushed Harry forward into the water.

" Ginny," Harry yelled. " I'll get you!" Harry grabbed Ginny's arm, and pulled her into the water.

" Why you," Ginny yelled. She dunked Harry, then looked up. Draco was sitting by the water, knees pulled up to his chest, laughing at them. " Aren't you coming in Draco?" Ginny didn't notice that Harry's arms were flailing as he tried to come up for air.

" Ginny," Ron yelled. " You're going to drown him!" Ginny gave Ron a confused look.

" How can I drown him," Ginny asked. " He's not even in the water yet." Hermione looked at them.

" Not Draco," Hermione yelled. " Your drowning Harry!" Ginny looked down, and realized she was still holding Harry down.

" Oh," Ginny said letting Harry go. " Oops. Sorry about that Harry." Harry spat out water.

" That's okay Gin," Harry said. " I'm sure you didn't mean to **_NEARLY DROWN ME_**!"

" Sorry," Ginny repeated. She walked over to Draco, not wanting to stay near Harry, who was fuming now. " Aren't you going to swim?"

" I don't know," Draco said. He looked over at Ron, however, Ginny thought he was looking at Harry.

" Oh come on," Ginny said. " You have no reason to feel self-conscious. I'm sure you look just as good as Harry."

" No, Ginny it's not-," Draco began, trying to stop Ginny from pulling him in, but he couldn't finish.

" What," Ron yelled. Ginny and Draco looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. " How come you didn't tell me about this Harry?"

" Uh oh," Ginny said biting her bottom lip. Draco turned and looked at Ginny. She smiling.

" What," Draco asked. Ginny looked at him, and pulled him forward into the water. Draco stood up, glaring at her.

" Harry likes Hermione," Ginny said. " I think Harry just told Hermione how he feels."

" How come Harry told you," Draco asked his glare fading. " He didn't tell me." Ginny smiled at him.

" He didn't tell me that he likes Hermione," Ginny said. " I could tell. It's really rather obvious." Ginny splashed him. " You're just not observant."

" I am too," Draco said, pouting a little. He splashed Ginny back. Ginny smiled at him, and splashed him back. " So, it's war is it?"

" You got that right," Ginny said. " And there is no way you are going to win. I'm an expert at water war."

The two began to splash each other. Laughing, all the while. Ron didn't come to stop the fun, because he was too busy talking with Harry and Hermione. Draco looked over at him, and smiled. Ron was a regular party pooper, and Draco was pleased that Ron was too busy to stop their fun.

Draco turned back to face Ginny, and got a wave of water slashed in his face. Ginny had used all of her strength to cause the wave, and wound up unbalanced. She fell forward right into Draco. The two looked at each other and began to laugh.

" I think this means I win," Ginny said as she stopped laughing. She looked at Draco, his hair was wet, and falling in his face. His once gray, cold eyes looked warm and welcoming, and for a moment Ginny was caught up in the beauty of him.

" I think not," Draco said, pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. " You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war." Draco smiled at her. " Tell me Ginny, are you ticklish?"

" Yeah," Ginny said. " Right on my stom-wait a minute. Why do you want to know?" Draco smiled mischievously at her.

" You want to know," Draco asked. He began to tickle her stomach. Ginny laughed, tears began to stream from her eyes.

" Stop," Ginny laughed. " Hey that tickles...cut it out." Draco stopped. Ginny laughed for a moment longer. " Draco Malfoy, you are evil." Draco smiled.

" Is that supposed to be a compliment," Draco asked. Ginny nodded. " Then, you caught me. I am evil." At that moment every one stopped talking, for they heard the sound of shouts of laughter. Seconds later Fred and George jumped up into the air, then cannonball-ed into the water. Draco and Ginny looked at each other. " Let's get them."

" I'm right behind you," Ginny said. They ran over to the twins and began splashing them .

Soon another water war had broken out. This time Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined in. The water fight continued until Mrs. Weasley called them in. The six walked toward the house. Fred and George talking to Ron, Harry and Hermione chatting about what Harry had revealed earlier that evening, and Ginny and Draco walking in silence.

" You know what," Draco said Ginny looked at him. " If you hadn't made me fall over, I would have won."

" Yeah right," Ginny said smiling at him. " You couldn't beat me, and you know it." Draco laughed.

" Yeah you're right," Draco said. He stopped walked, and looked at Ginny. Ginny stopped too. Draco was looking Ginny in the eyes. " You better me in every way, you know that?"

" Draco," Ginny said. " What do you mean? This isn't just about the water fight anymore, is it?" Draco shook his head.

" No, not really," Draco said. He smiled at her, and began walking toward the house again. Ginny ran up to him.

" Hey wait Draco," Ginny said. She caught up to him. " What are you talking about. I don't better you in every way." Draco looked sideways at her. " Talk to me. What do you mean? Draco." Draco opened the door for her, and she walked in. Draco went straight up to Ron's room. " What was that about?"

Ginny went to her room and changed. When she walked out onto the landing she saw Harry and Ron walking down from Ron's room.

" Hey Ginny," Harry said. They stopped on the landing in front of her door. " Is Hermione done changing?"

" I think so," Ginny said. " You should knock though, just in case. Hey is Draco upstairs?"

" Yeah," Harry said. " He finished changing. Ron, Hermione, and I are going to go see if Fred and George want to go outside. We're going to see if Mr. Weasley will let us light a bonfire. You want to come?"

" Sure," Ginny said. " I'll be out later." Ginny turned, and walked up the stairs. She reached Ron's room, and knocked. " Draco, can I come in?"

" Sure," Draco called from with in. Ginny opened the door and saw Draco was sitting on the floor by the window.

" Didn't Harry invite you to go outside with them," Ginny asked as she joined him on the floor.

" No," Draco said. Ginny thought that this would have made Draco sad, but he was smiling. " Ron did, but I don't know if I want to. Are you going?"

" Maybe later," Ginny said. " Hey Draco, what did you mean when you said I was better than you? You know, I'm not exactly 'Little Miss Perfect'."

" I know that," Draco said. " No one is perfect. It's just, you're too good for me." Ginny looked at him with surprise.

" What did you just say," Ginny asked. Draco bit his bottom lip, and looked away from her.

" I didn't mean to say that," Draco said, a little more to himself then her. He turned to face Ginny " I meant to say that you're a better person than me."

" But that's not what you said," Ginny said. " Draco, what's with you? You're acting weird." Draco stood up, and began to walk to the door.

" Let's go outside with the others," Draco said. Ginny walked in front of the door, and blocked him.

" Draco," Ginny said looking him in the eyes. " Will you stop that? I want you to answer me. Why are you acting so strange?"

" Ginny, please move," Draco said. Ginny shook her head. " Ginny, please move out of the way."

" No," Ginny said. " I'm not going to move until you tell me why you are acting so strange."

" I don't want to talk about it," Draco said. " Come on, let's go outside with the others." Ginny shook her head.

" No," Ginny repeated simply. " You are going to tell me why you said I was too good for you." Draco sighed. " That's not an answer!" Draco smiled at her. " That isn't either. Tell me. NOW!" Draco sighed again. " Just-" Ginny was cut off as Draco leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

He pulled away, and stepped back. Pulling Ginny out from in front of the door. He opened the door, and turned to look at Ginny.

" I hope that was a good enough answer for you," Draco said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Ginny turned and stared at the door. Then followed Draco out.

Some how, Ginny was more confused then she was before Draco kissed her. When he kissed her was he trying to say he liked her? It would make sense, because that was his answer for saying she was too good for him. However, if he did like her, why didn't he say so. Was he afraid of rejection?

Ginny opened the door and walked outside. Not far off in the distance she could see a small fire. She could see Draco halfway between her and the fire. She walked forward.

When she reached the fire she saw that Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and Draco were all sitting around it. She took a seat next to Hermione, and began to stare into the fire. She looked up. Draco was sitting two seats away talking to Harry, who was next to Hermione.

" Hey Herm," Ginny said, poking her on the shoulder to get her attention. " I am confused."

" What is it Ginny," Hermione asked as she turned to face Ginny. " What are you confused about?"

" Hermione," Ginny said. " I think that Draco likes me." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

" Why do you think that," Hermione asked. " Is there a reason you think this, or are you just guessing."

" I'm pretty sure," Ginny said. She looked at the fire. " He kissed me." Hermione gasped. Ginny looked at her, and saw she was smiling.

" He-," Hermione began, she looked over at Draco. He was looking up. Hermione continued in a quieter voice. " He kissed you?" Ginny nodded. " Of course he likes you. I think you should talk to him."

" Oh, I don't know," Ginny said. " That's what started all of this. I made him tell me why he was acting weird." Hermione laughed.

" I still say you should talk to him," Hermione said. She turned to Harry and began tot talk with him and Draco. Ginny looked into the fire and sighed.

_But what do I say_, Ginny wondered to herself. She stood up, and walked back to the house. She was too tired to stay awake by the fire.

**A/N: I liked that one. Tee-hee! Well. I'm going on to the next chapter. Please review, thank you.**


	8. Pain of the Heart

**A/N: Hello again. I know I haven't updated in like....forever, and for that I am sorry, I just wish more people would read this. Ah well, pfft on them. They're missing out! But you are not! Yay! Oh yes, and WARNING this chapter has some sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, not mine. I'm flattered that you thought I...wait, you didn't think I blush well then cough on with the fic.**

" I can't believe it," Ginny said happily. " Me, Ginny Weasley, a prefect! It's... it's fabulous!" Hermione smiled at her as they walked into a compartment.

" Well Miss Prefect," Hermione said. " We have to get going. I hope you don't mind waiting here for us Harry." Harry smiled, holding onto the frame as the train started.

" What," Harry said with mock-surprise. " I'm coming with. Not in the compartment, but I plan to wait outside." The others walked in, and Draco sat down.

" Draco," Hermione said, he looked at her. " Aren't you coming?" Draco shook his head, and stretched out.

" No," Draco said. " I think I'll stay here. I'm not feeling well. Fill me in, won't you Gra...uh." Draco sat up, and looked at the ground. " You wouldn't mind if I called you Hermione, would you?"

" No," Hermione said. " Not at all, I mean. We've known one another for nearly six years now. It's about time we get on a first name bases. I'll be glad to fill you in Draco." Draco smiled.

" Thank you Hermione," Draco said. They all waved at him as they left the compartment. Draco laid back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes the door opened. " Harry, did you get bored and come back?"

" Since when did you call Potter by his first name," Came a voice that Draco knew, and was sure was NOT Harry's. He opened his eyes and saw Pansy. She stood before him in a WAY too short skirt, for her at least.

" Parkinson," Draco said quizzically. " What are you doing in here?" Pansy walked over to him and sat down. She traced her finger along his jaw.

" Oh Draco," Pansy said in a whinny sort of voice. " Don't be that way. You know you missed me. I missed you. What are you doing hanging with Potter and the fabulous trio, hm?"

" They are my friends," Draco said. Pansy looked utterly stunned. " Yes, Parkinson, my friends. Harry helped me out of a bit of a jam this summer."

" You're father, right," Pansy said, Draco glared at her. " Draco, you know as well as I why I came looking for you."

" No Parkinson," Draco said firmly pulling away from her. " No." Pansy sighed heavily, and shook her head.

" Draco, Draco, Draco," Pansy said tutting a bit. " Don't make me have to use the Imperious on you. You know I will."

" I'll fight it," Draco said simply. " You know I will, and I'll over come it... again." Pansy glared at him.

" Draco Malfoy," Pansy said angrily. " Don't make me have to use 'It' against you." Draco's eyes widened. " You know I don't want to, but if you continue to be uncooperative _I'll have to_. Understand?" Draco nodded his head.

Pansy pulled something out of her pocket, and advanced toward him. Draco leaned back and sighed. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks as memories played for him.

" Now be a good little boy Draco," Pansy said, but Draco didn't hear her voice saying the words. He turned his head away, and his eyes glazed over. Pansy smiled slightly. " That's a good boy."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny laughed as they walked to the compartment they had chosen to stay in. Harry reached out, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. He shrugged at the others.

" Let me see," Hermione said as she moved in front. " _Alohamora_!" She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't. " Maybe we're at the wrong compartment." Harry nodded his head.

" Yeah," Harry said. " We have to be. Draco wouldn't lock us out. Let's check the next one." They walked to the next compartment, and opened the door. They heard the sound of a compartment door slamming shut behind them. They turned and went back to the compartment they had first been at.

There was Draco on the floor, hyperventilating. He was ghostly pale, and his eyes were wide. He looked as though he was trying to get air into his lungs, but couldn't. He was sobbing, his tears rushing down his cheek.

He felt dizzy, he looked up at the door, and saw Harry and the others. However, his vision was blurred. He tried to get air into his lungs, but his chest felt constricted. His eyes rolled upward, and he fell to the ground.

" Draco," Ginny yelled running to him. He had sweat on his face, his hair was matted down, but he was breathing correctly again. " Oh my god."

Draco awoke in the hospital wing. He looked around and saw that Harry and Ginny were with him. As was Ron and Hermione. Draco took a deep intake of breath and let it out. Ginny let out a long breath as well, as though she had been holding since he passed out.

" What...happened," Draco asked as he sat up, and looked around. Ginny smiled as warmly as she could at him.

" You had a panic attack, or something," Ginny said. " You weren't breathing right, and you passed out. Are you okay?" Draco thought about what had happened before they had walked in. He groaned, and grabbed his stomach. " Draco?"

" She...she," Draco murmured, he lift his shirt a little to show a bleeding gash. Ginny covered her mouth. Draco leaned forward and began to cry onto the shoulder nearest him; it was Harry's.

" Madame Pumfrey," Hermione called. Madame Pumfrey came rushing over. " Draco is bleeding." She walked over to Draco and looked at the gash.

" You go," Madame Pumfrey said. " I'll fix him up, and he'll be able to leave." Hermione nodded, and lead the way out of the Hospital Wing. " Mr. Malfoy did you do this to yourself?"

" No," Draco said. He wasn't looking at her, and he laid back so she could fix the wound. " Not this time."

" Then who," Madame Pumfrey asked. " Who did this to you Mr. Malfoy. You came to me quite a few times last year with wounds you didn't cause. Who has been causing them?"

" I...can't tell you," Draco said. He didn't look at her. He knew she didn't like that answer, but that she would except it anyway. She fixed him up, and he left the Hospital Wing.

He had to get to his dormitory before anybody else saw him. He had a big blood stain on his shirt. He slipped down to the dungeons, and managed to get into the Slytherin common room with out being noticed by anyone. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with Pansy.

" Awww," Pansy cooed. " Did wittile Dwaco hav'va go get his boo-boo fixed?" Draco slapped her across the cheek. Many Slytherins came forward to investigate, many looked a little...pissed.

" Leave. Me. Be," Draco said venomously. " I'm going to my dormitory, I _don't_ want to be bothered."

Draco walked across the common room to the stairs that led up to the dormitories, but stopped as someone spoke to him.

" You broke the promise you made Draco," Came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Millicent Bullstrode glaring at him.

" Parkinson broke the promise," Draco said. " I promised to do whatever you all wanted as long as you respected me outside of the Slytherin common room and dormitories."

He turned and went up to his dormitory, the others still rather angry with him. When Draco entered he found that he would not be left alone. Blaise Zabini was sitting on his bed smiling at him. As Draco closed the door Blaise began to clap.

" Quite a show Malfoy, quite a show," Blaise said. Draco ignored him and walked over to his trunk. " Slapping Pansy like that, and _I_ thought you two were a perfect couple."

" Shut up Zabini," Draco said pulling his shirt off, and putting on a new one. Blaise smirked at him.

" Testy, testy," Blaise said wagging his finger. He stood up, and walked behind Draco, slipping his hand up under his shirt. " What say we have some fun to loosen you up?"

" Let's not," Draco said firmly, getting uneasy as he felt Blaise's...ehem... well, you know...rising up.

" Awwww," Blaise said, sounding a little disappointed. " What's wrong with you Draco? You're never in the mood any more."

" You want to know something _Blaise_," Draco said in a rather seductive voice. Blaise smiled and moved closer to Draco.

" How shall I put it," Blaise said in mock wonder. " Yes. _Yes, yes, yes! _Draco" Draco wriggled away.

" I was _never_ in the mood," Draco said before he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Blaise smirked to himself, and laid down on his _own_ bed this time. He stretched out and sighed.

" You'll be back Malfoy," Blaise said smirking still. " I know something that would make hair on you neck stand on end. I know something that will make you all mine in the end."

" So, Ginny," Harry said sitting next to her on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. " Do you really think everyone will really like it?" Ginny nodded.

" Yeah," Ginny said. " You did after all." Harry smiled at her. Ginny smiled back, then looked away. " Promise you won't laugh." Harry smiled.

" Ginny," Harry said letting his jet black bangs fall infront of his green, green eyes. " Have I ever laughed at you?" Ginny smiled.

" _Well_," Ginny said, rolling her eyes slowly as she drew out the word. Harry pushed her lightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

" Come on Gin," Harry said. " You know that I wouldn't laugh at you, especially if it's serious, and this seems serious."

" It is," Ginny said nodding her head vigorously. " Harry, I want to sing it to Dra----" Ginny was interrupted my a knock on the Gryffindor portrait. Harry and Ginny looked at one another before standing up and walking over to the portrait hole, and opening it.

" Draco," Ginny and Harry said simultaneously. Draco waved at them smiling slightly.

" **_Harry-I-hope-you-don't-mind-I-need-to-talk-to-Ginny-straight-away-and-I'll-bring-her-right-back-thanks_**," Draco said hurriedly, and in one breath, before grabbing Ginny, and running off with her.

" Wait," Ginny yelled. " I don't even have my guitar!" Draco smiled and stopped abruptly.

Ginny watched confused as Draco walked back and forth three times, however, she understood when a door appeared. Draco looked from side to side, then pulled Ginny into the Room of Requirement.

" What is he doing with my sister," Ron yelled, causing quite a few other students to stare at him.

" Let's go find out," Harry said determinly. Ron and Hermione nodded their head in unison.

" I don't see why you let him run off with her in the first place," Ron said scowled as they left the Gryffindor common room.

" Ginny," Draco said looking her in the eyes. " I really need to talk to you." Ginny smiled awkwardly.

" Um...Draco..."

" You said that if I really needed to talk to you I could, right?"

" I did, um..."

" So please, let me talk to you, it's really important," Draco said he was looking in her eyes with pleading eyes of his own. She sighed and smiled.

" Okay, what is it," Ginny asked. Draco smiled. He closed his eyes, and a couch appeared in the middle of the room. They walked over to it and sat down.

" Ginny," Draco said, he sighed. " I...I..." Draco stood up, and began to pace, he stopped. " GREAT! I'M IN THE _ROOM OF REQUIRMENTS_, AND THE ONE THING I NEED I CAN'T GET!"

" What do you need," Ginny asked looking at him apprehensively. Draco sighed heavily.

" I want to tell you all about...but I can't...I," Draco said frustratedly, running his fingers through his hair. " I want to...but I can't...I wish...I can't tell you Ginny. I'm sorry I pulled you away. I..."

Draco stopped, Ginny was smiling at him. She closed her eyes, and a guitar appeared on her knee. Draco fell back, landing on a chair the _he_ didn't think about. Ginny strummed the guitar, and began to sing:

_" Little boy_

_Blond haired man_

_Had his rights_

_Took his stand_

_Was knocked down_

_But_

_He learned_

_To live_

_Again._

_" Little boy_

_Always cried_

_Blond haired man_

_Was trapped inside_

_But out and away_

_His should must fly_

_That's how _

_He learned_

_To live_

_Again._

_" And these paper wings_

_They don't fly_

_Don't take me away_

_To where I want to be_

_And these paper wings_

_Won't make me soar_

_Won't set me free_

_Won't set me free._

_" Little girl _

_Never cried_

_Kept her feelings_

_Trapped inside_

_Let them bottle up_

_Until_

_She couldn't_

_breathe._

_" Little girl_

_Didn't know_

_She never did_

_Let her feelings show_

_Now she gone_

_And she won't come back_

_And _

_She won't_

_Breathe_

_Again._

_" And these paper wings_

_They don't fly_

_Don't take me away_

_To where I want to be_

_And these paper wings_

_Won't make me soar_

_Won't set me free_

_Won't set me free._

_" No these paper wings_

_Won't set me free."_

The entire room was silent, Ginny sat and looked at Draco. She put the guitar aside, and tilted her head side ways.

" You know," Ginny said looking away. " If you don't like it, then you can just tell----"

" That was..." Draco began he sighed, and smiled. " That was...beautiful. It was amazing! It was wonderful! It was brilliant! What inspired you to write that?" Ginny smiled at him.

" You," Ginny said blushing. Draco blushed slightly, and looked surprised. He smiled at her.

" Really," Draco asked, Ginny nodded. " So you think I'm girly, eh?" Draco crossed his arms.

" What," Ginny yelled. " No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! Draco---" Ginny was cut off as the door burst open.

" Hands off my sister," Ron yelled, his face beet-red with fury. He looked from Ginny to Draco, then back to Ginny.

" Hi Draco," Harry said in a small voice, waving from behind Hermione. He began to scoot out of the room, but Draco quickly cut him off.

" What did you tell Ron," Draco asked, grabbing Harry, and pulling him back in the room. He closed the door behind him.

" Nothing," Harry said. " Well, I told him you ran off with Ginny, and then I took out the Marauders' Map, and we realized you were in the Room of Requirements. Ron just _assumed_-----"

" I was not the only one who assumed, Harry," Ron said. " Not pointing any fingers or anything." He jabbed Harry with his forefinger.

" I did _not_ assume," Harry said huffily, crossing his arms before saying more calmly, " I was just...mildly curious." Harry sat on a chair he imagined, but jumped quickly up, feeling something beneath his bottom. It was a slug. " Okay, who imagined this here?"

" I did," Ginny said slowly raising her hand, a look of irritation on her face.

" We were just talking Ron. Even if it _was_ more then that, it's not as if it's any of _your_ business."

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and, especially, Ron looked confused. Ginny, however, did not care, and pushed Ron, Harry, and Hermione out of the room. She closed the door, and her eyes. A small key appeared in her hand, and a key hole on the door below the knob, and she lock it.

" Hey," Ron yelled as he attempted to open the door to no avail. " Ginny, you open this door immeadiatly! I mean it! Open-"

He was cut of by Hermione who covered his mouth, began to walk away, with Harry following, and said, " Let's go Ron. Ginny wants to talk to Draco alone."

" Finally," Ginny said. her ear pressed against the door, and listening as Harry, Ron and, Hermione left. " I thought they would never leave. Ron is really annoying," She added as she turned to Draco, and smiled. " He is way too protective.

Draco nodded his head, and said, " Yes, quite right. Indeed, quite right. Indeed, Quite right. Indeed-" He stopped as Ginny walked up to him. " Quite right."

" Draco," Ginny said after a moment of looking into his deep gray-blue eyes that were so full of emotion that she never was able to notice before, because they were covered up with a cold harsh covering. A covering Ginny knew Draco had made to protect himself. " Do you want to dance?"

" Sure," Draco said, but looked away. " But...um...we don't have any-" He was cut off as music began to play through out the room.

" Room of Requirements Draco," Ginny said with a small smile on her pale pink lips. " Remember?"

Draco nodded as Ginny took his hand and placed it on her side, and grabbed his other, intertwining their fingers. She then draped her other arm around his shoulder and they began to dance.

Ginny and Draco twirled and whirled around the room, forgetting about everything except for each other, and what they saw in the others eyes. Lost in each other, and the moment.

Finally, the song came to its end, and as the last few notes played Ginny and Draco leaned toward each other. His eyes moving a little as though reading her eyes like a book.

Ginny and Draco inched toward each other until their lips finally met. Their eyes closed, and the leaned toward each other. Kissing each other, and knowing that it felt right somehow.

Ginny's heart fluttered in her chest, and she felt like they were floating in the sky, and would never return to Earth, for the havens were their rightful place. It was where they belonged; together.

Draco's, however, felt his heart, and lungs clench tightly, in an unpleasant way. Ginny pulled away, and realized that Draco wasn't breathing. He fell forward on the ground, and Ginny screamed.

" Draco," Ginny yelled in a panicked voice. " Draco! Wake up!" She leaned forward, and put her ear near his mouth. He wasn't breathing at all. She put her ear to his chest and his heart wasn't beating. " Draco!" She shook him. " Draco! Draco!"

His eyes shot open, and he looked forward. He was breathing in short shallow breaths, and he began to shake all over. His eyes were glazed over.

" NO," Draco screamed in a small child's voice as he pushed Ginny away from him. " NO DAD! NOOOOOO! DON'T PLEASE! NO! NOT AGAIN! DADDY! NOT AGAIN!" Tears began to pour down his cheeks. " GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

Ginny sat on the floor, on knee down, and the other bent, looking wildly at him. He yelled again," GO AWAY!" However, he was not looking at her, but straight up at the ceiling.

Ginny stood up, and walked over to the door, glancing over at Draco, before unlocking the door with the key she had put in her pocket before they had danced. She ran from the room, and away from the Room of Requirement, as fast as she could.

Ginny was nearly to the Gryffindor entrance when she tripped and fell forward. Instead of getting up, she pulled her knees up, and began to cry. Not caring what happened next. She could still hear Draco's screams in her ears.

" Ginny," Called a voice that sounded familiar. " Ginny! Are you okay? Harry appeared at her side, and looked at her worriedly. " Ginny?"

He pulled her up into a sitting position. She looked at him, then placed her head on his chest and began to cry more. Harry patted her as comfortingly as possible.

" Ginny," Called two more voices in unison. They belonged to Hermione and Ron. Who were running toward them.

" Ginny what's wrong," Hermione asked, kneeling forward, and placing her hand tenderly on Ginny's back." Ron was red in the face, and he turned on his heels.

" I bet I know," Ron said. " Malfoy!" Ron took off running down the corridor toward the Room of Requirement.

**A/N: You want more? Yay! You don't know how happy that makes me? What? You want me to shut up and write the next chapter? Geesh! You didn't have to be so mean about it.**


	9. Draco Malfoy Forgets pg 15 ish

**A/N: Hello there! I know you want me to shut up and write. I get it, I get it. I'll shut up and write this chapter, um...after I do the disclaimer and junk and stuff like that. Oh yes, and I am giving this chapter a pg-15 and higher rating. There is a lot of...wow...in this chapter.  
**

**Declaimer: Draco is not mine, yet. I still need to get J.K.R email so he will be, maybe. Until then, I own nothing. **

" Malfoy," Ron yelled as he opened the door to the Room of Requirements. He spotted Draco on the ground, tucked into a little ball. " Draco?" Ron immeadiatly forgot his anger, and walked over to him. " Hello?"

_Hmmm_, Ron thought to himself as he looked at the unconscious blond teen. _What I need is a bucket of water._ A bucket of water appeared in his hands. (**Q/A/N: Ron: Ooooo, convenient. Me: Duh. that's why they call it the Room of Requirements.**)

Ron splashed the water onto Draco's head, who awoke, sputtering. He stood up, and grabbed the bucket from Ron. Then proceeded to whack Ron in the head with it.

" Why the bloody hell did you splash water on me you stupid git," Draco yelled throwing the bucket at Ron, who caught it, and remembered why he had been upset.

" What the bloody hell did you do to my sister," Ron yelled, his face red, and contorted with rage.

" What the bloody hell are you talking about," Draco snapped back. The two glared at each other for a moment, then Draco took a deep breath, and let it out. " I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to your sister. I don't know your sister, I don't even know you."

" Oh drop the act Malfoy," Ron said glaring at him. Draco, however, continued to look confused.

" Malfoy," Draco questioned, raising his eyebrow. " Is that my name?" Ron gave him a disbelieving look.

" Oh come on," Ron said. He grabbed Draco's arm, and pulled him along. Heading straight to the Gryffindor tower. " Here, I'll show you."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were still sitting on the ground when Draco and Ron reached them. Ginny looked up, and Ron let go of Draco. Draco looked at the three on the ground, confused. Ginny stood up, smiling, ran to him, and hugged him around the middle.

" Draco, you're alright," Ginny said, she looked up at him, smiling. " I thought you were going to die, then you yelled, and...you are alright, right?"

" Draco," Draco said quizzically. " I thought my name was Malfoy. Do I have two names? Or is Draco a nickname?" He pulled away from Ginny. " I'm confused, who are you people?"

Harry stood up, and walked over to Draco. He reached out his hand, and touched Draco's shoulder. Draco flinched out of reach, and looked at Harry with alarm. He took a step back.

" Draco," Harry said, just as confused as him. " Don't you remember me? Don't you? It's me, Harry. Remember?"

" No," Draco said, shaking his head. " Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? What am I?" Draco grabbed his forehead as if he had a massive headache.

" Listen to us," Hermione said stepping forward. " We want to help you. We are your friends."

" Friends," Draco said thoughtfully. Hermione smiled, maybe, just maybe, he was remembering.

" Yes," Hermione said, making sure not to step any closer. " Friends. We are your friends."

" Friends," Draco repeated. Blaise, Pansy, and the other Slytherins appeared in his mind. Blaise was hitting him, and smiling. Everything was in black and white. Pansy slit one of his wrists and drank the blood from it. Memories of other Slytherins, touching him, feeling him, and raping him flashed through his mind. Then his father appeared, whispering, 'That's a good boy Draco. Daddy, is your friend'. Draco glared at Hermione. " THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS FRIENDS!!! NO ONE WANT'S TO BE MY FRIEND. THEY JUST WANT TO HURT ME! USE ME! NO ONE CARES!"

Ginny walked over to him, and took his hand in hers. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She just held on tighter.

" Draco," Ginny said calmly, looking into his eyes. " We _are_ your friends. Those people who hurt you weren't your friends. We are, we care. Listen to me Draco, please."

" NO," Draco yelled, he jerked this way and that. " YOU LIE! YOU ALL LIE!" He jerked free, and slapped Ginny across the face with such force the she stumbled backward into Harry's arms.

Draco stared wildly at them all, breathing heavily. His eyes moved from Harry to Ginny to Ron to...

" I'm really sorry about this Draco," Hermione said from behind him. He turned around. Hermione had her wand pointed at him. " _Petrificus Totalus!_"

Draco became as stiff as board (**Q/A/N: For those of you with minds in the gutter, not _that_ kind of stiff as board, and his _entire_ body became that stiff. Not in that way though.**) as his arms and legs snapped to his body, and he fell backward. Hermione sighed heavily.

" Let's get him to Madame Pumfrey," Hermione said pocketing her wand, and grabbing Draco's stiff head. " She'll know how to set him straight."

Ginny nodded her own head, and grabbed Draco's stiff legs, while Harry stepped forward, and grabbed a side. Ron looked at Draco apprehensively.

" Come on Ron," Harry said as the other three tried to lift the taut Draco Malfoy. " We need your help, he's really heavy."

" I bet," Ron said, but he walked over, and grabbed the other side of Draco, and the four headed toward the Hospital Wing.

Draco woke up, and sat up. Immeadiatly he felt a goblet come to his mouth, and a warm liquid slipped down his throat. The memory of his entire life came flooding back to him, and the grief of it all made him lean to the side, and cry into someone's shoulder.

Someone wrapped their arms tenderly around his shoulders, and squeezed him in a gentle, comforting, and reassuring way. Then kissed him on the top of his head, as though it were his mother.

" It's all right," Came a familiar voice from the person holding him. " Little boy always cried. Blond haired man was trapped inside..."

" Ginny," Draco said sitting up, and looking at her. It _was _Ginny; she smiled warmly at him.

" Don't cry Draco," Ginny said, she reached forward, and wiped away his tears with her sleeve. " I know that it must be hard, dealing with all the emotions from whatever your father put you through, but I'm here. I understand that it hurts..."

" No you don't," Draco said, his voice chocked with tears and bitter. " You don't understand. How can you? Your father is a good honest man. He would never..." His voice trailed off, and his eyes glazed slightly.

" He would never...what, Draco," Ginny questioned, pulling Draco out of his revere by grabbing his shoulders.

" He would never hurt you the way my father hurt me, okay," Draco said . He stood up. " Tell Madame Pumfrey that the potion worked." He walked to the door, without even glancing back at her.

" I'm glad you got your memory back Draco," Ginny called out after him. He stopped in his tracks.

" Trust me," Draco said, with out turning to look at her. " The feeling _isn't_ mutual." He walked on, out of the ward.

Draco walked straight to the dungeon, and walking into the passage; saying the password. He walked into the common room. It was completely empty, for everyone had gone up to bed.

He walked up to the sixth-year-boys' dormitories. He closed the door quietly behind him, so as to not wake anyone, and walked over to Blaise Zabini's bed. He shuffled through Blaise's trunk.

" Where the hell did you put your damn...," Draco began, but he heard Blaise stir in his bed, and knew he was awake.

" Is that you Draco," Blaise asked rubbing his eyes, and sitting up in his bed to look at him.

" Go to sleep Zabini," Draco said, closing his trunk, and walking over to his dresser. " Just go to sleep."

" What are you doing, hm," Blaise asked, rubbing his eyes once more, and giving off a small yawn.

" Your bloody knife," Draco said, looking through the drawers. " Go back to bed, and...I don't know...dream about things sadists such as yourself dream about."

" What are you going to do with my knife," Blaise asked, sitting straight up, alert, and smiling a contorted smile.

" I'm going to slit my wrists," Draco said, eyeing him suspiciously. " You have it don't you?"

" Maybe," Blaise said, leaning back on his hands, and smiling in a way that sent shivers down Draco's back and not the good kind.

" Give it to me, right now," Draco said holding out his hand in front of Blaise, waiting for him to hand over the knife.

" Well if your so eager to have sex, we could," Blaise said, examining his fingernails. " You'll have to take off your clothes though."

" You know very well that I am not talking about sex Zabini," Draco said, starting to get irritated.

" Call me Blaise," Blaise said with a smiled. " So, can I watch? Oh please, let me watch Draco."

" Fine," Draco said, rolling his eyes. " Just give me the bloody knife." Blaise smiled. " Now."

" All right," Blaise said, holding his hands up in mock-defeat. " I'll give you the knife. I don't know why you don't just get your own." He pulled out the knife, and held it out. " Can I do it?"

" No," Draco said snatching the knife away from him. " That would defeat the whole purpose of doing it, now wouldn't it."

" I suppose it would," Blaise said, smiling at Draco. " Well, go on. What are you waiting for, the others to wake up?"

Draco glared at him, and pulled up his sleeve; holding his knife to his wrist. He sliced down, and watched as the blood trickled out of his arm, and down to his fingers; dripping onto the floor.

" Shit," Draco said wincing a little in pain. Blaise, however, was having a slightly differant reaction to this.

" _Shit_," Blaise said as part of his pajama pant raise up a little.

Draco rolled his eyes at Zabini, and slit his wrist again and again and again and again and again.

" Shit," Draco said wincing again. " Shit, shit, shit, shit."

" _Shit_," Blaise said pulling his pants down, and pulling some lotion out of his open drawer. " _Shit, shit, shit, shit_."

Draco continued to slit his wrist, muttering, "Shit". While Blaise splashed some lotion onto his hand, and took his cough yeah cough in his hand, muttering "shit" with Draco, and began to wank off. Beginning to have an orgasm.

Finally Draco dropped the knife on the floor, and looked at his wrists. He had run out of room on one, and had begun on the other. Blaise stopped wanking off, and looked at Draco with eyes full of lust.

" What," Blaise questioned, sitting on the bed. " Finished cutting yourself all ready? It was getting _good_."

" Oh go have Pansy choke your chode," Draco said glaring at him, and walking to the door.

" Not a bad idea," Blaise said following him out of the dormitory, and down to the common room, pants still off. He grabbed a small rock from a pile that was used to get girls' attention so the boys didn't have to slide down the damn slid. " Hey Pansy." Blaise called as he threw the rock at her door. " Get your ass down here and give me head. I'm in the fucking mood, literally."

Draco rolled his eyes as he left through the secret passage, he had to get to the Hospital Wing and have Madame Pumfrey patch up his arm.

He staggered through the castle, his vision was blurring, and his head was pounding. As he walked out into the corridor near the Entrance Hall he fell forward, unconscious.

The firelight danced in her eyes as she wrote. The sound of her quill scratching across the parchment and the crackling of the fire was the only sound in the room.

She murmured something under her breath, mouthing words, then stopped, and scratched something out on the parchment. She placed her hands on her head, and massaged her scalp in frustration.

" Arg," Ginny said as she let her arms drop down in dismay. " I am never going to finish this song."

" Ginny, what are you still doing awake," Questioned a voice from behind her; causing her to jump. Her parchment flew over to the fire.

" Oh no," Ginny yelled as she rushed over to the fire, and watched the parchment begin to slowly burn.

" _Accio parchment_," Came the voice from behind her. The parchment floated out of the fire, and past her. She turned around and saw that it was Harry. " Sorry about that." Harry muttered a spell, and the fire on the parchment went out. " Hm."

" It's not finished," Ginny said quickly. " I still need to a lot of work on it, so it's probably not all that good."

" I like it," Harry said, handing it back. " It's brilliant, like all the other songs you have written."

" You really mean it," Ginny asked as she took the parchment from Harry, and hugged it to her chest.

" I love it," Harry said. " Anyway..." He jumped over the side of the couch, and sat on it. " you never answered my question. What are you still doing awake?"

" Oh that," Ginny said. She sat down beside him. " I couldn't get to sleep. I know that Draco got his memory back, so things should be better..." Ginny's voice trailed off, and she looking the fire. " but..."

" But," Harry said, pressing her to continue, wondering why she couldn't sleep, and feeling a little worried.

" But I don't think it is," Ginny said. " I don't know. I guess...I guess I think he might have been better off not getting it back at all. Maybe we shouldn't have made him take that potion."

" Ah," Harry said, and sigh. " So _that_ what the song was about. I figured as much, but with you, one never knows."

" Huh," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow at him, then looking down at the piece of parchment in her arms.

" See," Harry said, pointing at a piece of the parchment. " Right here. It says: I saw you tears, and wondered if I would ever see you smile again. Memories are not necessities, as long as you are happy."

" I guess you're right," Ginny said. " My righting has been really focused on Draco lately." She stood up. " I wonder why. Kind of silly, I guess."

" No, no," Harry said shaking his head a little, and standing up as well. " Ginny, you have a with writing I wish I had. If I had it I would use it to tell Hermione exactly how I feel. You have a way with words, I don't. Everyone says or thinks that I am supposed to be this great guy who is so great at everything, but I'm not. The truth is everyone I know is better at me at something. You're better than me at righting. Hermione is smarter than me. Ron is better at Wizards Chess. I'm not that great of a guy, really."

" Don't say that Harry," Ginny said. " You're not perfect, but no one is. You're still an awesome person. I think you're-" Ginny stopped. " Hng."

" Ginny," Harry said looking at her. She was suddenly pale, sweating, and having difficulty breathing. " Ginny?" She clutched her left breast above her heart, and moaned in pain. " GINNY?"

" Draco..." Ginny muttered before falling forward, her eyes shut. " Dra..." Harry bit his lower lip.

" RON," Harry yelled. " Ron, get down here!" Ron and Hermione came rushing out of their respective dorm, and down to Harry. " Ron...It's Ginny."

" Ginny," Ron said looking at her. Hermione put her wrist to Ginny's forehead, and pulled it away quickly.

" She has a fever," Hermione said, pulling the sleeve of her nightgown up over her shoulder. " We need to get her to Madame Pumfrey straight away."

Harry and Ron nodded their head simultaneously. Harry picked Ginny up in his arms.

" Then let's get going," Harry said, walking toward the portrait entrance. " It might be serious." It was Ron and Hermione's turn to nod concurrently.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter better than the one earlier with Ginny and Draco dancing in the Room of Requirements. Reading over it I realized how stupid it was, oh well. No flames please. The next one is _way_ better.**


	10. Malfoy at Large

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello. Alright, I am going to get this authors note, and disclaimer over with a.s.a.p so I can go on with the story that I _cannot_ wait to right, because it is going to be _soooo_ aw...er...much better than the ones previous.**

**Disclaimer: Hm...****Flips through record, looking in file cabnets, and checking computer**** No. Not mine. Damn it all. Wait, you'll be getting that odd feeling of de-ja-vu in a moment.**

Draco awoke and looked at his surroundings. He was in the hospital wing. He sat up, and sighed a heavy sigh full of anger, frustration, and sorrow. Then smacked her forehead.

" Damn it all," Draco said, more sad than angry (**Q/A/N: Ooh De-ja-vu**). He sighed again. " Damn."

" Mr. Malfoy, language," Madame Pumfrey said as she walked over to him. Draco looked at her, then away. " There are more intelligent words one can use."

" Sorry," Draco said softly, still not looking at her. " I'll keep that in mind." Madame Pumfrey shook her head. " I promise."

" I believe you," Madame Pumfrey. " You'll keep it in mind, but you won't really think about it. I'm glad to see your awake, you have a visitor."

" Who," Draco asked, looking at her quickly. Madame Pumfrey was taken aback by his reaction. " Who is it?"

" Professor Dumbledore," Madame Pumfrey said. Draco sighed in relief, glad it wasn't Harry or Ginny. " Why, are you expecting someone else? You need to take this by the way."

" No not really," Draco said as she handed him a small cup of potion. He looked apprehensively at it. " What _is_ this?"

" Blood replenishing potion," Madame Pumfrey said. " You lost quite a bit of blood. Did you do this..." She grabbed on of his arm, and showed it to him. It was bandaged up. " to yourself?"

" Yes," Draco said, looking away from her once more. " I know, I know, I shouldn't do stupid this like this. You've said it before."

" Yes I did," Madame' Pumfrey said. " And you promised you would keep _that_ in mind too, but look at yourself. You obviously didn't think much about it. I'll send Dumbledore it to see you. Drink up."

Draco did as he was told, and took a drink of the potion. Putting down the cup, and making a face of disgust. He watched as Professor Dumbledore, and Madame Pumfrey walked into the hospital wing. Dumbledore walked over to him, and gave him a kind, warm smile.

" Hello Professor," Draco said quietly, averting as, so as not to make contact with the professor's.

" Madame Pumfrey said that you did this to yourself, is this true," Dumbledore asked him.

" Yes Professor," Draco said, still not making eye contact. " It's true. I did do this to myself this time."

" She also tells me that this is your second visit to the wing this year with a similar injury," Dumbledore said. " One that you did not cause. Is this true?"

" Yes Professor," Draco said. " It's true. I was here earlier this year with a cut on my stomach. It wasn't serious though."

" I'm sure it wasn't," Dumbledore said. " Draco, I want to help you. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

" I...I can't," Draco said, looking him in the eyes. " I've told you before. " Draco looked away. " I just can't. I wish I could, but I can't."

" I understand," Dumbledore said. " Are you feeling better?" Draco nodded his head. " Good, I'll be going then, goodnight Draco." Dumbledore walked away from Draco's bed, but stopped. " Are you sure there isn't something that you wish to tell me, Draco?"

" Don't you think I want to," Draco said, tears were forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. " Don't you think I want to tell you why I hurt, how much I hurt, and who it is that is hurting me? But I can't, professor, I just can't. I want to tell you, let you know how much pain I feel, but I can't. I wish that my only way to over come my pain was to cut myself. I know there are, but..." His voice trailed off.

" Then why do you cut yourself Draco," Dumbledore asked. Draco smiled a small smile.

" Because," Draco said, a tear escaped his eyes, and slid down his cheek. " It's the only thing I am good at. At least when I cut myself I am the one hurting myself. I can deal with it then."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. Harry had Ginny in his arms, and in the moonlight she looked paler than she actually was. The sweat on her face was more defined, and you could tell that she was in pain.

Draco stood got out of his bed, and rushed over to the four. Dumbledore followed behind him. Draco touched Ginny's cheek, and Harry saw the bandages on Draco's arm.

" Ginny," Draco murmured quietly. Ron took Ginny in his arms as Madame Pumfrey came rushing over. Ron took her over to a bed, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Madame Pumfrey followed. Draco turned to follow, but felt a sear of pain in his arm as Harry grabbed it. " Ow."

" You cut yourself," Harry said. Though, it wasn't a look of anger on his face. " Why Draco? Why did you cut yourself again."

" Can we talk about this later," Draco asked. " Ginny is hurt, and I want to make sure she is alright."

Draco wiped away the trail of the tear that had fallen a moment again and walked over to the bed Ginny was at, Pulling his sleeves down so no one else would notice. Harry stood there and watched him walk away. He turned and left the hospital wing.

" Good morning Harry," Ginny said cheerfully when Harry took a seat near her at the Gryffindor table then next morning.

" Prove it," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes, and stifled a yawn. " Is there any sausage left?"

" Of course there is," Hermione said. " This _is_ Hogwarts after all. There is always food left."

" Right, of course," Harry said grabbing an egg with his fork, and taking a bite. " Hm, this sausage tastes differant than usual."

" Hm," Ron said smiling a little. " Maybe because that's and egg, not sausage. Wow you're really tired. You left the hospital wing last night with out telling any of us. When I got to the dormitory I thought you had gone to sleep."

" Oh no," Harry said. " I don't think I got any sleep last night. I'm not sure why. Oh well." The post arrived, and an owl landed in front of Harry with the Dailey Prophet. He paid the owl, and it flew off. He looked at the front page, and suddenly felt wide awake. " Oh shit."

" Harry," Hermione said crossly. " There are more intelligent words one can use to express one's...shit." Hermione added as Harry showed her the front page.

" Let me see," Ginny said. Now curious about what it was, because it had to be serious for Hermione to swear. " Come on Harry."

" I don't know," Harry said, biting his lower lip. " I don't think it's something that you should see."

" _I'll_ be the judge of that," Ginny said grabbing it from him. She realized the moment she looked at it why Harry had not wanted her to see it. " Oh no."

The front cover of the paper had the picture of Lucius Malfoy on it. Smiling a winked smile at her. The paper read:

Malfoy at Large

Early this morning Ministry Officials discover that

the convicted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy had,

once again, escaped from the wizard prison,

Azkaban. In an interview with the Minister of

Magic, Cornelius Fudge, he was quoted to say,

" Azkaban is still a safe, and reasonable place to

hold criminals. Lucius Malfoy will be found, and

this will _not_ escape again." However, this reporter

wonders if Azkaban is still up to scratch. Is it

_really_ still a safe and reasonable place to hold

criminals? When going on his rounds a Ministry

Official, who wishes to keep their identity privet,

noticed something that makes him feel anxious

was quoted to say, " I don't know if I agree with

Fudge on this one. The dementors have been

acting strangely, and I am beginning to wonder

how long it will take for them to turn against us.

If you ask me, I think we should have Aurors

would be stationed to keep an eye on the

criminals, not dementors. Who knows when they

will turn against us." While the Ministry bustles

about trying to find Lucius, a convicted Death

Eater we are given the unpleasant reminder that

not only is Lucius at large, but he could be seeking

out his former, and perhaps current still, master,

HeWhoMust NotBeNamed. The other

convicted man, who we all thought was dead, but

discovered recently is not, is also still at large. We

would like to remind everyone that things are under

control, and, though HeWhoMustNotBeNamed

is at large, you should not panic.

Ginny didn't need to read on any farther. She knew that the bit about Lucius being at large, and out of prison once again was what had Harry and Hermione's nerves on edge. The three looked over at the Slytherin table while Ron read through the article, a look of horror on his face.

Ginny was the first to spot Draco, who was paler than usual, and standing up to leave the Great Hall. Clutching the Daily Prophet in his hand, and not even blinking from what Ginny could tell.

" He's leaving," Ginny said standing up. " We have to go after him, I'm worried about him." Harry and Hermione nodded their heads. Ron did as well as he placed the Daily Prophet gingerly on the table as if it were a bomb and would explode if he didn't handle it with care.

" He's probably in a state of emotional shock," Hermione said standing up, the other three followed suit. " We have to follow him, and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

" More," Harry added to himself under his breath so the others wouldn't hear him. Ginny gave him a curious look. " Right, let's go."

They walked out of the Great Hall, and looked down the Entrance Hall. Draco was already walking around the corner. They followed quickly after him. They followed to a hallway that they did not recognize.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked over to him where he sat on the ground. he had his knees pulled up to his chest, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't even seem to notice that they were there.

He still held the wizard newspaper in his hand, and it was wrinkled from his tight grasp on it. Ginny stepped forward, though Harry tried to stop her, she walked over to him.

" Draco," Ginny said, kneeling down beside him. " Draco, look at me. Come on Draco. Look at me." He merely continued to shake. " Draco, will you please look at me." She reached her hand out, and touched his hair with the tip of her finger. Draco flinched notably, as though she had punched him. " Draco?"

" Ginny, maybe we should go get help," Harry said from behind her. " I don't think this is something we can hand-"

" No," Ginny said firmly, and fiercely. " _You_ can go get help if you want to, but I'm not leaving Draco here by himself."

" She's right Harry," Hermione said, pulling his shoulder. " We can't leave Draco alone. He is in a state of shock. _We_ should go get help."

" By 'we' do you mean me too," Ron asked. Hermione nodded her head. " Oh, alright. Let's go then."

The three left to go get help, leaving Draco and Ginny alone once again. Ginny turned and looked at Draco. He had begun to rock himself back and forth. As she watched him word came to her mind.

_I watch you in a silence_, went through her mind, along with the perfect rhythm for it. _For no words will come to me. It's as if I never learned to speak. That's how I feel when I'm around you. Words are worthless and petty little things. No one really needs them. Have you ever noticed how much better people _

_speak with out them?_

The word echoed the exact feeling she felt at the moment. She wished there was something she could say to Draco to make him feel better. She wanted him to know how much she cared for him.

" Please Draco," Ginny said pleadingly. She moved in front of him, and looked him in the eyes. " _Please_ just _look_ at me. That all I want. I just want to know that you recognize me." Ginny touched his cheek, and he flinched once more. " Draco..."

" Don't touch me," Draco said in a dark voice that didn't sound like the Draco Ginny knew so well. " Don't touch me again. Not again. Leave me alone. I don't want to be touched anymore. Go away."

" No," Ginny said shaking her head. " You don't mean that Draco. You don't mean that. You're just...in a state of shock. Please snap out of it. _Please come back_. _Please_." Tears formed in her eyes, and fell. One landed on his hand. " Please."

Draco stood up, and pressed himself against the wall, giving Ginny a look that she couldn't read. And it scared her. She stood up, and smiled weakly at him, though she was frightened.

" Just get it over with," Draco said in the same dark voice that didn't suit him. However, it was more hollow. " Please just get it over with." Ginny just stared at him. " Do what you want, just get it over with."

" Draco," Ginny said in a confused voice. She took a step forward, but had an idea. He had just told her he didn't want to be touched, now he wanted her to get "it" over with. She took a step back. " I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to touch you. I just want you to smile again."

" You...," Draco said in a weird kind of voice. He took a step forward, and reached his hand out toward her cheek, but just when his fingers were inches away, he drew them back. " You..." He turned and began to run.

" Draco," Ginny yelled before following after him. " Draco! Come back! Where are you going!" She followed after him. He stopped and ran back and forth three times. Then a door appeared. It was the Room of Requirement. " Draco!"

Ginny ran to the door, but didn't reach it on time. It closed, and she heard the sound of it locking a moment later. She stood there, and tried to open the door, but to no avail.

" Draco," Ginny yelled as she pounded on the door. " Open the door Draco! Let me in! You can trust me! I promise that I won't hurt you. You can trust me. Please open the door."

There was a sound on the other side of the door like feet moving, but they were not getting closer. If anything, they were getting farther away from the door as possible.

" You leave me no choice Draco," Ginny said. She took out her wand, and pointed it at the door, and opened her mouth to say the spell that would open the door for her. Suddenly the bell rang. " Damn it. I better get this done quick. _Alohamora!_"

The door didn't unlock, however, as Ginny realized as she tried to turn the knob. She pointed her wand at the door, and opened her mouth to say the spell once more, hoping, as she had never done before, that she had somehow said the spell wrong, or did the wrong hand movements.

However, Dumbledore, Madame Pumfrey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione rounded the corner at the end of the hall. The six stared at one another for what seem like the longest time before someone spoke and broke the silence.

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello. Hahahahahah! The suspense! Mwahahaha! Deal with it Biznizitches! I don't really mean that by the way. Alright. So, to tide you over while you wait for the next chapter to be written I shall have Draco sing for you all a song. With Harry, Hermione, and Ginny as back up. Because I love them best! Ron, Fred, and George: Hey! A: Don't worry George. I really love you best! Others: Hey. A: -**'

**Draco: Oooooooooh God.**

**Others:(Always in background) God!**

**Draco: Bless my underwear**

**Others: Bless them oh bless them**

**Draco: My only pair**

**Others: Single, Solitary, one and only**

**Draco: Stand beside them**

**Others: Beside them**

**Draco: And guide them**

**Others: Guide them**

**Draco: In the heat**

**Others: So hot**

**Draco: By the chair**

**Others: Chair**

**Draco: To the washer**

**Others: Washer**

**Draco: To the dresser**

**Others: Dresser**

**Draco: To my reeeeeeeeear**

**Others: Oooooooooooh**

**Draco: God bless my underwear!**

**Others: Bleeeeeeeess theeeeeeem**

**Draco: Oooooooor Iiiiiiiii'll beeeee baaaare**

**Others: Iiiiiiii'll beeeee baaaaaare**

**Disclaimer: Um yeah, the underwear song isn't mine either.**


	11. The New Slytherin

**A/N: Hi everyone! I would like to recite a poem: I wrote a beautiful chapter for you. About rainbows, butterflies, and dream come true. But the goat went and ate it; you knew that he would. So I wrote you another one; fast as I could. Of course it couldn't be as great, as the beautiful chapter the stupid goat went and ate. So if you don't like the new one I wrote. Blame the goat! The goat is my two nieces who didn't eat the chapter, because that would involve eating the computer, which, thank god, they didn't do. They cut and pasted my tenth chapter there instead! Oh well. I shall write you a new one. By the way, the first one wasn't really about rainbows, wishes, and dreams the come true. More like sex, violence, and thought the ruin you! -**

**Disclaimer: Okay, the poem isn't even mine! Do you honestly think the characters are? No? Well...uh...good!**

" Where is Draco," Harry asked as the new arrivals walked up to her. " Where is he Ginny! We told you to keep an eye on him." Ginny remained silent. " Tell us where he is Ginny."

Ginny pointed her thumb behind her, straight at door to the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Madame Pumfrey all looked at the door the red head had pointed at.

" In there," Ginny said as she put her hand down. " Draco went into there before I could stop him." Ginny sighed heavily. This just wasn't her day. " Then he locked so I couldn't opened it, and..."

" Well," Hermione said cutting Ginny before she could say the most important part. " then there is nothing to worry about. All we have to do is unlock the door. I'll do it."

" Wait," Ginny said as Hermione walked over to the door, pulled her wand out of her pocket, raised it at the door, and opened her mouth to say the incantation. " I have already..." To late.

" _ALOHAMORA_," Hermione said, perfectly, as always. She moved her wand the correct way, like she always did, then put her wand back in her pocket. She reached out her hand, and tried to turn the doorknob. " What?"

" I tried to tell you," Ginny said as Hermione stepped away, looking very much confused. " I already used the Alohamora spell, and it didn't work for me either. I don't know what to do."

" Maybe Hermione said the spell wrong," Harry said, though, as he said it her knew just how ridiculous that sounded. " Maybe she moved her wand wrong." Everyone stared at him. " It could happen."

" Harry," Dumbledore said calmly as he stepped forward toward the door. " I think we _all_ know that is very unlikely. The chance that Miss Granger did anything wrong with that spell is very much near impossible. Let me try."

" Um," Ginny began to say, thinking that Dumbledore was about to try the same thing they had all just tried, and hoping that she could talk some sense into him; he had just seen it fail.

However, Ginny was wrong. Dumbledore did not plan to try to do the Alohamora spell. He, himself, said that it was not likely that Hermione said the spell wrong, so it was the spell that was the problem. Ginny found this out when Dumbledore, instead knocked on the door.

" Draco," Dumbledore said loudly. Ginny was surprised, she had never heard Dumbledore use anyone's first name before. " Draco, it's me, Dumbledore. Please open the door so I can talk to you."

There was a long pause, then footsteps sounded. They heard a strange noise coming from the door. The lock clicked, then the footsteps retreated until they weren't heard anymore.

" Should...," Hermione began, but she stopped. " Do you want us to go with you professor? We are his friends." Hermione sighed. " If you would rather us stay out here..."

" I would Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with a small smile. " I appreciate your concern with Mr. Malfoy, but I think that I should talk to him, and try to calm him first."

With that Dumbledore opened the door, and disappeared into the Room of Requirements. The other five waited and listened for any sound that might signal a break through.

" You aren't alone are you," Draco asked, he was pacing back and forth before Dumbledore. " There is someone out there; in the hall. I know there is someone. They are listening to us, you are helping them, aren't you?"

" Draco," Dumbledore said calmly as he rubbed his temple, being as patient as possible. " The only person I want to help at this moment is you. Something is wrong, what is it? Please tell me Draco."

" NO," Draco yelled as he stomped over to the door. " I will help you! Do you hear me, you aren't going to get anything out of me! I wont make it that..." Draco opened the door. " ...easy..." Ginny turned, and looked worriedly at him. " ...for you."

" Draco, are you feeling better," Ginny asked as she stepped forward. " I was really worried about you. Are you okay?" Ginny pause, and smiled weakly at him. " Draco, why won't you look me in the eyes? Wait! Where are you going."

Draco walked away, he didn't look at anyone else either. Ginny ran off to follow him. Harry was about to do the same when a hand stuck out to stop him. It was Dumbledore.

" Harry, I think we should leave this to Ginny," Dumbledore said with a smile. " She is a smart girl, and I think that Draco trusts her more than he wants any of us to know; understand."

" Yes Professor," Harry said with a small nod. " I think we had better get to class." He added to Ron and Hermione. " There isn't anything else we can do at this point."

" Wait Draco," Ginny called out, still running after Draco. " You can't just run off like this. Lets talk things out. I want to help you. I want to make things better." Draco sped up. " Please."

" You can't help," Draco called over his shoulder. " You can't help, because you aren't real. I'm just imagining you." Draco was about to run when Ginny grabbed his sleeve to stop him. They were now standing next to the lake. " Let go."

" Think about it Draco," Ginny said calmly as she took a step toward him. " If i wasn't real how would I ba able to be holding onto your sleeve right now. If I wasn't real, I wouldn't be able to stop you."

" You _can't_ be real," Draco said pulling away from her. " You can't be real. You go against everything I know to be true. You can't be real. You have to be...you are not real! Do you understand! You are not real!"

" But I am," Ginny protested eagerly. " Draco, just...just touch my cheek, my hand, something. If you can touch me it means that I am real. Then you will know that I am real. You can trust me. I..."

" NO," Draco yelled forcefully. " I can't touch you. Don't you understand, if I try to touch you, and you really aren't real then I...I just can't Okay. I can't try to touch you. It will ruin everything."

" Trust me Draco," Ginny pleaded. " Please, just trust me. I promise you that I am real. I can't prove that to you until you trust me, and you prove that you trust me. You have to touch me to do that."

Draco sighed heavily. What was he to do? She would just go away at some point anyway. Why not just make it sooner than later. He reached his hand out to her, and his finger gently brushed against her cheek.

Draco stared at her, his hand still out. He reached toward her face again, and touched her cheek with his entire hand this time. Then he pulled her forward, and hugged her tightly.

" You're real," Draco said his voice mimicking his feelings of confusion. He was so happy, but at the same time so many other feeling were rushing to him he couldn't sort them all out. " You're real."

" Of course I'm real Draco," Ginny said as she pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. " Not everyone is as evil as you make them out to be. There are evil people in this world, but I'm not one of them." Draco smiled at her. " Draco... I...I think that it would be best...if you forget about me."

The smile that had been playing on his face only moments ago disappeared, and Draco felt like his heart was being torn apart, but he didn't want Ginny to see that. So, Draco smiled and said, " Alright."

Draco sighed heavily, and sadly as he walked down the hall way toward the Room of Requirement. Ginny had gone to class, but he wasn't ready to yet. He needed to work things out still. His thought and feeling were blurring together to quickly.

It hadn't mattered to him whether Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Dumbledore were real. The only person he wanted to be real was Ginny. He knew she liked him, but they hadn't really talked about it yet. They had only left tantalizing hints for one another. In other words...they were flirting, but what she had said...

Draco frowned to himself. He didn't really mind that they were only flirting. He didn't need Ginny to be his girlfriend. All he needed was to see her smile, and know that he was who put it there. As long as he could make her laugh...

He paced in front of the invisible door of the Room of Requirements three times. What he really wanted was for Ginny to be in there, but he knew that wouldn't happen. She was in class.

Draco figured that Dumbledore would be in there though. Waiting for him to return so they could talk. Draco opened the door, and the last person he expected to be in there was.

" Hi Draco," Hermione said with a smile on her face. Draco stared at her with a confused look on his face. Harry or Ron he could see skipping class, but Hermione Granger? " Draco?"

" What are you doing out of class," Draco asked her, he walked over to a chair that he had thought up, and sat down. " I never thought that you would skip class, whatever you have must be a horrible class."

" Yeah, it's pretty bad," Hermione said nodding her head. " I hate Divination, I dropped out last year, so I don't have anything right now." That was a lie, she actually had Arithmancy right now, but since she already learned muggle math she figured it would be okay to skip on day. " I was waiting here to make sure you were alright."

" Yeah," Draco said with a smile. " I'm all right. I talked to Ginny, she always makes me feel better." Hermione scowled. " Hermione, what's wrong? Did you and Ginny get into a fight or something."

" No, not yet," Hermione said she sat down on a chair she thought up. " I just... Draco, I think I have feelings for you," Hermione blurted the last part out. " I have since summer."

" Okay," Draco said, this was unexpected. " I'm sorry Hermione, but I just...I don't think I have the same kind of feelings for you. You're a really great friend, but I like Ginny."

" This isn't about Ginny," Hermione yelled. " Everything doesn't have to be about Ginny. I hate that everyone always talks about her. All she does is cause trouble for everyone. In second year she nearly got herself and Harry killed."

" Um, Hermione," Draco said in a concerned voice. " Are you feeling well, I've never heard you talk about anybody. I never thought of you as a mean person. It sounds like you're about ready to hurt her."

" I am," Hermione screamed as she stood up from the chair. " Ginny always gets what she wants." Hermione was shaking with rage. " She could have gone to the Yule Ball with Harry if she hadn't have gone with Neville."

" I never thought of you as a violent person," Draco said, he was slightly taken aback. " Well, except for in our third year when you slapped me." Draco rubbed his cheek. " That really hurt."

" I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so," Hermione began, she took a deep, deep breath, and continued. " so, so, so, so, so, so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so sorry about that Draco. I really am."

" No, it's all right," Draco said smiling slightly. " I'm pretty sure that I did something to deserve it back then." Draco nodded his head. " Yeah, I just can't remember what I did."

Draco stood up. He was hoping to be able to think to himself, and that was kind of hard to do with Hermione around, especially since she was acting so...weird at the moment.

It was now that Draco noticed that Hermione was advancing toward him. This whole thing was very unnerving for him. Hermione was a bit scary when she was being...dare he think it...seductive.

She pushed him down onto of a bed that he hadn't noticed, but was pretty sure had been there the whole time. As Hermione leaned toward him his vision blurred, and suddenly, his mind slipped away to spare his from the pain again...

Draco seemed to be angry with Hermione when he had left the Room of Requirements. He hadn't looked at her as he dressed, and had said nothing when he left. It had been her first time, and _she_ had enjoyed it.

Hermione stood up, and quickly got dressed. She left the Room of Requirements, and headed for the direction she knew the Slytherin common room was. She figured she should apologize after forcing herself on him.

She spotted him, and followed him into the Slytherin common room. Suddenly she was blinded as something green fly past her eyes. Hermione blinked a few times before she finally absorbed what she saw before her.

There was a poster with her face on it, and underneath it was written, Welcome Sister! She looked down and saw that she had a green robe on her. She was suddenly being ushered through the room, and Slytherins were shaking her hand.

Hermione was halted in front of two Slytherins that she knew all two well. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were smiling, not smirking or sneering, smiling, at her. Hermione rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

" Hermione Granger," Pansy said stepping toward her. " For passing our initiation we present you with this!" Hermione thought for a moment that Pansy was going to punch her, but she handed her a bit of Parchment instead. " Join me everyone, in welcoming our sister."

There was applause as Hermione opened the parchment with trembling hands. She read the parchment, and almost screamed in surprise, and not the good kind mind you. Hermione turned abruptly around, and ran from the tower.

She ran straight to the Gryffindor tower, and through the portrait past

some first years who were exiting. Hermione ran straight up to the sixth year girls' dormitories. She tore off the cape, and ripped the parchment up as quickly as she could before disposing it in the waste bin.

Hermione dropped onto her bed breathing deeply as she remember what the had been written on the parchment. She closed her eyes and tried to will it out of her mind, but it was no use. She saw the diploma, which had read:

CONGRADUALTIONS SISTER AND WELCOME

This diploma of recognition is being presented to Hermione Granger for completing the Slytherin house initiation of raping Draco Malfoy. The initiation was completed on 9/24 of her sixth year. She will henceforth be invited to all Slytherin parties, and outings. The other initiated Slytherins will treat her as one of them from this date of 9/24 on.

Signed _Pansy Parkinson_, head of the womens' dormitories, and

Signed _Blaise Zabini _, head of the mens'  dormitories.

Now Hermione understood why Draco was so reclusive, and, not to mention, strange at times. It was because he was being raped repeatedly. It was no wonder her was so mean to them, he was hurting, and she had helped to add to that hurt.

She felt so horrible that she did not ho back downstairs for dinner, and pretended she was asleep when she heard Ginny's voice from next to her bed. Not moving an inch, save for breathing.

" Hermione, are you alright," Ginny asked as she stood uncertainly by her bed. When Hermione didn't answer, or move, she plunged on. " Er, well, Harry, Ron, and I, we brought you some dinner, in case you fell asleep. We didn't want to wake you up though. Since today is Friday and all. I guess your sleeping though, so I'll just take this food downstairs and offer it to anyone who wants it."

Ginny was in the process of turning when she noticed some ripped paper on the floor, and in the waste bin. She picked it up, and stuffed it into her pocket before leaving the room with the food tray she had brought in with her. She walked down to the common room.

" No luck I take it," Harry said as Ron took the tray from Ginny. Ginny nodded her head. " Well, just give her some time to get through whatever she is going through, you know Hermione. She doesn't let anything keep her down for long."

" Right," Ginny said as she turned away from him. " Er, I'm going to go to bed

now, I'm really tired. See you tomorrow Harry, Ron." Ginny walked up to the Fifth year girls' dormitories, and dumped the bits of parchment onto her bed. " Right then. _Parchulous repairo_(:::)."

The bits of parchment began to come back together, and un-ripping themselves. Ginny's eyes sped across the parchment, and absorbed the words. Her mouth hanging more and more open as she read on. Until finally she looked, and felt, as though she were about to throw up, and closed her mouth.

Hermione walked into the library, and looked around a bookshelf. On the other side was Draco, who seemed to have been trying his best to avoid him. Hermione held a book to her chest, preparing to read it. It was a green leather bound book slightly bigger than a diary might be.

" Hey Draco," Hermione said as she walked over to him. " Er...do you...er... well...do you mind if I...well...er...read here. I won't bother you, I swear." Hermione added quickly. " Er...do you mind?"

" Actually," Draco said snapping the book he was reading shut, and standing. He picked up his shoulder bag, and swung it onto his shoulder. " I do mind, thank you very much."

Draco walked around her, and made straight for the check out desk. Hermione waited patiently while he checked out his book, then followed after him when he left. He sped up when he realized she hadn't left him alone.

" Come on Draco," Hermione said as she ran up to him, and grabbed the strap to his shoulder bag. " I really need to talk to you." Draco pulled on his shoulder bag's strap in attempt to get it away from her. " About the other day."

Draco froze mid-pull, and glared at her for a moment before saying coldly, " Well, maybe _I_ don't want to talk about 'the other day'.", and pulling as hard as he could on his shoulder bag, and succeeding in ripping it so all his books fell out.

Hermione and Draco crouched down, and began picking up books. Hermione picked up a green leather bound book that was slightly smaller than the one she was holding. She looked at it and realized that it was a diary, Draco's.

" That's mine," Draco said looking at Hermione, though, as she noticed, not sure which _was_ his diary. Hermione handed over the book she had been planning to read, and, " _Packulous repairo_." stuffed it into his shoulder bag. " See you."

" I'm sorry," Hermione called at his back as he walked away. She noticed he didn't pause or show any sign of noticing that she had said anything to him. He rounded the corner out of ear shot, and sight. There fore not hearing Hermione whisper, " I really am sorry."

**A/N: Wow! Have you ever had to rewrite something? Well, if you have then you must know how I feel at this moment. Sorry it took so long, to me it took long, but I was reluctant on rewriting something that I had already written. Oh well. Next chapter should be out soon. Oh and I bet you were wondering what **(:::) ** meant. Look below and see.**

::: ** Okay, you know how in the first book Hermione fixes Harry's glasses by using the spell _oculus repairo_? Well, oculus is a play off the word ocular which means, roughly, glasses, and repairo is a play off the word repair. Thusly, _oculus repairo_ is ocular, glasses, repair. So, _parchulous repairo_ would be parchment repair, and _packulous repairo_ would be pack, bag, repair.**


	12. A Heart to Heart

**A/N: Hello, really want to write this so I am making the shortest authors note in the history of my authors notes. Wow what a lie! I couldn't write a short authors note is my life depended on it, well I could, but I would be able to post it if my life depended on writing and posting a short authors not.**

**Dsilcemiar: Hrary Ptoetr deos not blnoeg to me. It blgones to J. K. Rloinwg.**

Hermione took the green diary out of her shoulder bag, and opened it to the latest passage. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to cry so badly. I feel so broken and empty with out Ginny. She told me to move on, and forget about her, but I can't I love her with all my heart and soul, and it hurts so bad. I have pushed people away for so long because of what my father and fellow Slytherins have put me through. I have tried not to love for so long that now, with all the love I have in my heart for Ginny, it hurts me. I would say that I wish I didn't love Ginny, but that would be a lie. When I see her, I know I can be happy, that the choice of happiness is out there, I just have to look for it. She make me feel so...whole and complete, rather than the dank hollowness I used to feel. I wish that she would tell me she loves me too, that she did love me, too. However, right now that seems as much an impossibility as my father truly loving me, and never having molested me. It's seems like wishing my father had never hurt me the way he did._

Hermione placed her hands over her mouth in surprise, then she remember what she had done to him, and how he had asked her not too, and how easy it had been to get him to brake and do what she wanted.

She cried as she thought about how much that must have hurt him, what she had done, as she thought about that fact that she was now part of the reason he had a feeling of hollowness in his heart. She was part of the hollowness. She was part of the reason he was in pain. She had help to cause some of the pain he had with-held deep in his heart.

_A thousand slits on my wrist, for yours. A thousand cuts on my arm, to take yours away. A thousand pains in my heart, to make you feel whole again. And a thousand burdens more, _Ginny sang in her head. It was the chorus to the song she was writing now that the song Communication was done.

When Ginny showed Harry and Ron the parchment declaring Hermione a Slytherin, Harry confessed that Hermione was not the only one keeping secrets. He told them that Draco had cut again, and that might have been why Ginny had felt the pain in her heart. It was the connection she and Draco's shared with one another. That's when the words popped up in her mind.

Earlier that week Ginny had awoken to the same pain in her heart, and she wondered if Draco was cutting himself once more, but it hurt too much to think about it, so she had closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

" _A thousand slits on my wrist_," Ginny sang.

" _For yours. _

"_ A thousand cuts on my arm_

"_ To take your away_

"_ A thousand pains in my heart_

" _To make you feel whole again_

"_ And a thousand burdens more._"

Tears slid down Ginny's cheek as she thought about how Draco had cut his arm again. He was hurting himself, and she didn't even know why. She didn't know why he was hurting at all.

" I don't think that would work," Came a familiar voice from behind her. Ginny stood up, and quickly wiped away her tears, afraid that is might be some Slytherin come to mess with her.

" Huh," Ginny asked. She turned around and found herself looking at Draco, and warmth spread over her heart as she saw he was alive still, though she didn't understand why it made her feel so relieved. " Hi."

" I said I don't think it would work," Draco said. " A thousand slit on your wrist for mine, a thousand cuts on your arm to take mine away. A thousand pains in your heart to make me feel whole again. And a thousand burdens more. I don't think that would work, besides, I would _never_ subject you to that."

" Wh-who said I was singing about you," Ginny asked as she turned away from him, not wanting him to see the truth in her face. " And what are you doing here. I told you to forget about me."

" I hope you were singing about me," Draco said. " I figured Harry would tell you sooner or later, and I hope that Harry, Ron or Hermione haven't started cutting. It's a bad habit."

" Then why do you do it," Ginny asked him, Draco smiled at her warmly. He was hoping she would react that way. " Why do you do something if you think it's a bad habit, and it hurts you?"

" Because," Draco said. " I have my reason's, they aren't important though. Nothing you should bother with. As for why I am here. I know you told me to forget about you, but I can't Ginny. I try and try, but I just can't forget about you. It's the one promise I can't keep."

" Oh Draco," Ginny said, she walked over to him, and hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go. " I know. I've tried to forget about you, but I can't. I really want to forget you. I'm so tired of hurting you."

" You have never hurt me Ginny," Draco said, hugging her back, even though he knew it was a lie. He just didn't want to see _her_ hurt, and he knew that if he didn't get her back he would hurt more. " Never."

Ginny was so happy to be back in his arms, and she loved the feeling of warmth in her heart. He hugged her tighter and Ginny noticed that his forearms were unusually stiff and hard.

" Draco," Ginny said in a confused voice. She pulled away, and lifted up his sleeve. His forearms was covered in bandages, as was his other arm. " You did cut yourself." She remembered what Harry had said, and she rested her head on his chest. " You know, I can feel it when you cut. I can feel it in my heart. This...this great pain."

" I'm so sorry," Draco said, as he rested his head on hers, and let tears flow down his cheeks. " I never meant to hurt you, ever. I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it. I still can't take it. I love you Ginny. I just wish you would love me back. It hurts so much that you don't."

" I do love you Draco," Ginny said. " I just didn't want to hurt you anymore, so I pushed you away, and I ended up hurting you more. I'm just so tired of seeing you hurt...because of me."

Ginny tilted her head upward, and looked at him. He was looking at her as well. He leaned forward, and stopped before they're lips touched, but only for a second before he moved forward again and let their lips connected. Ginny felt so happy to have him again.

Ginny smiled as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron looked up at her from their game of wizards chess. Each giving her a curious look. She smiled at them.

" What are you so happy about," Harry asked her, turning away from the game, looking a little more than slightly interested. " Er...knight to...where to go? There is no way I'm going to...aha! Knight to E-4."

" Yeah Gin," Ron said looking away from the game as well, after commanding his knight to kill Harry's. " You haven't looked this happy in...er...well...a while I guess. What's up?"

" Well," Ginny said smiling. " Draco just asked me if I wanted to go with him to the next Hogsmeade visit...as a date!" Ginny rushed up to her room. " I...I can't wait! My first date."

" What did she just say," Ron asked jumping up, and hastily saying. " Er... well...Knight to F-3." Harry cried out in triumph after Ron trapped himself in a Check mate. " Harry!"

" What," Harry asked innocently as he put away the chess board. " Oh, the Ginny things. Ron, you have to let her grow up, let her go to Hogsmeade with him. He won't hurt her, and it won't hurt you to let her go."

" Oh, alright," Ron said as he sat down looking very angry about agreeing, he eyed the board. " Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second." Harry sighed, and looked at Ron with a "what now?" sort of look. " Did you just beat me?"

It turned out that the next Hogsmeade weekend wouldn't be until next weekend, and Ginny couldn't wait. It would be her first official date, seeing as how Ron would know about it.

Ginny hardly paid any attention to her classes, and, as teachers viewed her as the next Hermione Granger, this went noticed. Her teachers all came up to her to ask her what was wrong, and each time she told them the same thing, " Oh, nothing."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Friday came and Ginny was sitting in front of the Gryffindor fire staring at it, and wondering how she was going to get to bed. Another things suddenly crossed her mind as well.

" What am I going to wear," Ginny cried out suddenly as she shot up from the chair, startling Crookshanks, whom she had been petting with out really noticing it, and sending him streaking onto Harry's lap. " I don't know if I even have anything!"

Harry laughed a little under his breath as Ginny ran up to the fifth year girls' dormitories. Ginny burst into her room, and ran to her trunk; throwing it open. She rummaged through it, and found a pair of blue jeans, and a blue jumper.

She laid down on her bed, and began to wonder dully whether or not she would even get to sleep that night, when Hermione came walking into the room looking for her.

" Ginny, are you awake," Hermione asked as she walked over to Ginny's bed. She didn't even have time to pretend to be asleep, so she sat up. " Yes, I'm awake Hermione. What do you want?"

" Ginny, I've...well," Hermione began, she paused for a moment as she sat on Ginny's bed next to her. " I've been wanting to tell you something. I did something really bad, and I'm not the only one. ...But that doesn't make what I did right, and I'm not trying to say that it does, but..."

" I know Hermione," Ginny said, deciding to save Hermione the pain and humiliation of trying to tell her what she had done, though not knowing why; the words of her song, Communication, went through her mind.

_ Communication, speaking words is devastation,_ Ginny thought. _ If only life were as simple as the stars in the sky. Communication, the creation of words on my lips is so hard_...

" You...You know," Hermione asked, looking worried. " Did, did Draco tell you?" Ginny shook her head. " No, I didn't think that he would, look, could you just tell him I'm sorry for me?"

" Hermione, I read the...the...thing," Ginny said, not sure exactly what to call it. " I had no idea that he was being...well...you know." Ginny paused, and looked anywhere but at Hermione. " I wish he had told me." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ginny stopped her. " I'm really tired Hermione. I need my sleep."

" Right," Hermione said standing up. She walked over to the door, opened it, and was about to leave when she stopped. She turned around to face Ginny with a look of anxiousness on her face. " Will you tell him then?"

" Yeah, of course," Ginny said with a smile, though not knowing why she wasn't angry with Hermione for what she had done. Maybe it was because she knew she had hurt Draco too, that it wasn't only Hermione. " Goodnight."

Ginny waved at Draco as she walked over to join with him for their date. He smiled at her, and she smiled at him. There was an awkward moment in which they just stood smiling at each other.

" Well, er...shall we go," Draco asked Ginny nodded her head, and walked with him out onto the grounds. They joined up with the queue of other third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years. " I've been waiting all week for this."

" Me too," Ginny said glad that they could finally make conversation. " I didn't know whether or not I would sleep last night. It's like trying to sleep on Christmas eve. It's nearly impossible."

" Yeah," Draco said as he nodded his head. They checked their names with Filch, and began walking down the road to Hogsmeade. " This weeks been awful, the waiting was unbearable."

" Yeah," Ginny said, nodding her head now. There was a long period of silence, and Ginny was determined to break it. " Hermione said that she was sorry, er, about something. She didn't tell me what." That was the truth, Ginny had discovered what Hermione had done on her own. " She asked me to tell you sorry."

" Oh," Draco said, as he felt a surge of anger pound through him. This was the last thing that he wanted to talk to Ginny about on their first date. He was supposed to be having fun, and talking about Hermione was not exactly his idea of a jolly good time. " I see."

" Draco," Ginny said as they walked into Hogsmeade at last, and looking sideways at him. " I was wondering...er...what exactly happened? She never told me, and I was wondering...why is she sorry?"

" It was nothing really," Draco said, knowing that he was lying, but not knowing the Ginny knew that he was lying. " I was just having a bad day, it wasn't that big of a...what's wrong Ginny?"

" What's wrong," Ginny asked, as though clarifying what he had asked her, after she had stopped. " What's wrong is that I know you're lying to me Draco. I already know, Hermione didn't tell me." Ginny added at the look on his face. " I found out on my own, and I was hoping you would tell me. Why didn't you."

" Well, it's just that," Draco began walking back over to her, as he had walked slightly ahead of her when she had stopped. Anger surged through him as he thought about how this was all Hermione's fault. " I didn't want you angry at Hermione. She is you're friend..."

" Draco, it's not just Hermione I'm talking about," Ginny said as she began to feel sick again. " What kind of twisted thing is going on in that house? Did you know that you were part of an initiation?"

" Yes," Draco said, Ginny looked suprised. She had been expecting him to tell her that he had no idea. " I had no choice Ginny, they would have anyway. There was nothing I could do about it."

" Draco...this is...just," Ginny began, she sighed heavily. " I need to think about this Draco. I...I...this is too much." Ginny stepped away from him. " I just need to think. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at about noon, okay?"

Ginny didn't even give him a chance to answer her before she had run off, leaving Draco calling after her. She didn't look back, but kept on running, leaving Draco all alone.

" Damn it," Draco said to himself as he walked past an alley, suddenly he was pulled into it, and was being pushed against the wall by someone. It took a moment for Draco to register who he was looking at. " What the..."

Lucius Malfoy clamped his hand tight around Draco's mouth so that he couldn't make a noise. Draco glared as him, and he sneered back, he had hoped, **_not_**, that his son would be happy to see him.

" Hello Draco," Lucius said in his usual cold voice. " How are you now, I see you have a girlfriend. That blood traitor's daughter, Weasley. Now son, I was hoping we could have a little heart to heart."

Lucius took his hand off Draco's mouth, but kept him pinned to the wall. Draco was still glaring at him, apparently not able to think of anything to say to his father, who was now an escaped prisoner of Azkaban.

" Really father," Draco said, his voice just as cold. " You know how I feel about our heart to hearts, but in case you forgot, I'll remind you." Draco ducked down and away from his father. He turned, and spit at his father. " That's how I feel about you as well. You disgusting piece of filth."

" Why you ungrateful little," Lucius began as he advanced on Draco, who backed up a few steps, until he hit another wall at the opposite end of the alley that he had entered. Draco's hand brushed against his pocket, and he felt it; he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius. " You wouldn't dare."

" You'd be suprised at what I'd do father," Draco said with a triumphant smile on his face. Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but Draco cut him off. " You aren't afraid of my wand, are you. After you were so keen to pull your _other_ one on me. You know, I am sick of our 'heart to hearts' as you call them. _Silencio_, there that's better, now listen to me father. I'm not dealing with it anymore, I'm not. _Incarcerous_. You can just wait here father."

Draco ran out into the street, and looked around. There were many people around, it was perfect. Draco yelled out, " Death Eater! Death eater! Lucius Malfoy is here, someone get the Ministry!" People scurried around to get help as Draco lowed his hands.

" Draco," Ginny called as she ran over to him, and grabbed his hand. " Let's get out of here. Lucius is around here, we need to go. He might..." Ginny stopped as she realized Draco was standing still, too still. " Draco?"

He fell to the ground, stiff as a board, Ginny hadn't even heard the curse muttered. As a cold voice sounded from behind Ginny, causing her to spin around, and become face to face with...

" Yes Ginny Weasley," Lucius said in his same cold voice. " It is me, Lucius Malfoy, who made your precious Draco fall. He thought he could beat me, but he could never beat me. I thought he would know that by now."

" You...you," Ginny said, hate and anger ringing in her voice. " You stay away from him." Ginny pulled out her wand, and pointed it at him. " Stay away. I won't let you hurt him again."

" Oh, I don't think that you will have a say in that matter," Lucius said, tapping his wand on his palm. " You see, you are only in your fifth year, where as I am out of school. I am more learned than you."

" You would think that, wouldn't you," Ginny said with a smile playing on her face. Harry had, after all, faced Lucius in his fifth year, if he could do it, so could she. " _ Expelliarmus_!"

Lucius dived for his wand, but wasn't quick enough, " _Accio wand_," came a voice from Ginny's right. " Oh yes, and _incarcerous_." Ginny turned and found herself looking at...

" What were you thinking Ginny," Harry asked as he walked over to her, giving Lucius a nice kick in the head. Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but..., " Oh shut up won't you, _Silencio_. Ginny he is dangerous, you shouldn't have tried to take him on by your..."

" And what exactly did you want me to do Harry," Ginny asked, looking incredulous. " Just stand by and watch him take Draco. I couldn't do that Harry, you know I couldn't."

" Draco? Where," Harry asked, looking around, then spotting him. " Oh, er, _nixpetria_." Draco body relaxed, he stood up, and walked over to them. " I was wondering where you were."

" Oh, on the ground," Draco said, as though Harry found him on the ground everyday. " About time he got his." Draco glared pointedly at Lucius. " Mind if I give him a good kick?"

" By all means," Harry said stepping aside, Draco walked over to Lucius, and kicked him in the, well, the place where the sun don't shine. " Well then, see Ginny, he can fend for himself." It was then that the Ministry officials showed up. " I'm gonna go, I'm...kind of on a date with Hermione." Harry blushed. " Er, I just came, because I heard about Malfoy being on the loose."

" Bye Harry," Draco said waving as he walked over to Ginny, and put his arm around her shoulders. When Harry had left Draco turned to Ginny smiling. " Thank you Ginny, I don't know what would have happened if you..." His voice trailed off.

" It was nothing Draco," Ginny said smiling. " So, shall we get on with our date then?" Draco smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. " I'll take that as yes." Ginny was blushing. " I guess."

" Well I would hope that you would," Draco said smiling as he lead her into the Three Broomsticks to get something to drink. Thinking, as they went, that the date hadn't turned out as bad as it had begun. " I love you Ginny."

**A/N: If you think that this is the end, well, you are sadly mistaken. There is still more to go. I mean, seriously, the Slytherins haven't gotten what they deserve and we...er...you...still don't know what Blaise has on Draco that he is so sure will get Draco to be his in the end...until next chapter.**


	13. Memories

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter, and, much to your dismay, I'm sure, it will be mostly about Blaise Zabini. This is a much-needed chapter, however, and if you skip over it, you might end up being very, very confused. Oh, and there are flashbacks in here. It's hard to tell, because thje computer is being stupid. The flash backs start after:**

**"HOW DO YOU KNOW?", "Stop! Calm down!", "He could barely even remember what happened, Ginnny wouldn't understand", and "Blaise and he had been walking in the park when...". They stop at, "Let me show you then Blaise, shall I?", "Let's go.", "Blaise was no longer there, just darkness, plain, thick, black darkness.", and "Let's go(second on)." In that order.**

**.hcum yrev uoy knaht ,seod gnilwoR .K .J ,rettoP yrraH nwo ton od I :remialcsiD**

Blaise sat staring at the canopy of his four-poster bed, and wondering dully where Draco was at that moment. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so, surely, that was where he was at this precise moment.

_Probably with Ginny Weasley_, Blaise though to himself. _Probably on a little date, they are_._ Oh well, I have what I need to make Draco mine, I just need to put my plan into action_.

_But is that really what you want_, question an annoying voice in the back of his head. _Do you really want to _force_ Draco to be yours_?_ Do you really want him to hate you, but still be with you?_

_No_, Blaise thought bitterly. _No that's not what I want at all, but_..._but I have no choice_._ It_..._It's his fault for choosing _her_ over me. What can he see in that sniveling little_…

_Maybe_, Came the voice again. _He prefers people who don't plot how to get him day and night_._ Maybe he likes her, because she doesn't force herself upon him_._ Maybe she understands what he's going through_.

_NO, NO, NO_, Blaise thought angrily to the voice. _No_._ There is no way that perfect Ginny Weasley has any idea of what it is like, okay! There is no way_._ I can be empathetic towards him, but she_..._she can only show him sympathy, feel for him_. _I can feel _with_ him._

_Yes, yes, I'm sure,_ Came the voice. _But obviously, that isn't enough for Draco. He obviously wants more_._ Something that _you_ cannot give him Blaise_._ Something you don't have_.

" SHE HAS NOTHING I DON'T HAVE," Blaise yelled out at the voice as he sat up. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND? NOTHING! Nothing...nothing..." Blaise pressed his hands over his ears, and shook his head. " nothing..."

Blaise stood up and walked over to the door, deciding it was time to get out of that room before he went crazy. He walked down into the Slytherin common room, which was nearly empty, as it was, after all, a Hogsmeade weekend.

" Blaise, there you are," A blonde girl said breathlessly as she scurried over to him. " I knew you hadn't gone to Hogsmeade, but I still worried if you had left when I wasn't looking. I was wondering, you know, you're a sadist, and me. I'm a masochists."

" It won't work honey," Blaise said calmly. " Sorry, but I prefer it when that people I have sex with _don't_ want hurt. If they like it, well that takes the fun out of it for me, doesn't it? Maybe you can get Crabbe or Goyle..."

" Ewww," The girl said shuddering severely. " Blaise, I'll do a lot, but that...that is just...gross. Excuse me while I go vomit." She rushed off, but stopped at the exit of the Slytherin dungeon, " See you later."

" Well you're going about it all the wrong way," Came a voice from nearby, which was quickly followed by. " HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? WELL? HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

" How the hell do you know," Draco yelled at him, before turning away, leaving Blaise looking confused. " Well, how do you know? You don't okay. You just don't understand what it's like okay Blaise."

" Draco, I'm trying to understand," Blaise said pleadingly. " I'm trying, Draco, I really am." Draco was glaring at him from where he sat at the edge of the bed. " I want to understand."

Draco stood up, and began to pace back and forth. They were at Blaise's house. Draco was spending the night, because his mother said that he needed to make some friends with the "right" people so he would know who they were. Right now Blaise was the only friend he had.

There were candles set out, and they were on. Blaise's mom had enchanted the lights so they would go out at a certain time, and so Blaise had gotten out some candles so they wouldn't have to sit in the dark while they stayed up and talked to one another.

Draco sat down, and stared at the fire, obviously thinking about something, and Blaise wanted to know more than anything what was going through his best friend's mind. He wanted to know what Draco was going through so he could help him though it.

" You don't want to know what I'm going through," Draco said after a long time of staring at a flickering, and dying, flame. Blaise began to protest and insist that he did. " No you don't. Just trust me when I tell you that you don't ever want to know what I'm going through."

" Yes I do," Blaise insisted as he walked over to Draco and sat next to him. " I want to know every thought that goes through your mind. I want to know what you go through every night with you father."

" You really want to know," Draco asked, turning to face Blaise. There was a glazed look in his eyes, and he looked mad, utterly mad. As though, this was no longer Draco, not the Draco he knew. Slowly Blaise nodded. " Let me show you then, Blaise, shall I?"

Blaise hadn't thought about that day in the longest of times, and it reminded him of how Draco, though he hated it, was being raped. It reminded Blaise of how it was all Draco's fault that the fellow Slytherins used him a initiation. If Draco had just not shown Blaise how he felt...

_And he doesn't remember_, Blaise thought bitterly. _Draco doesn't remember that day_._ He doesn't remember his father molesting him in the middle of the night, but he knows_._ He knows it happen_._ Me, I remember_._ I remember it all so vividly that it's as if it were all happening in front of me_.

_And yet_, Came that annoying voice again. _This is the person you want most of all, Blaise_._ The person that you hurt the most is the person that you want to love you. Imagine that_.

_Of course that's the person I want to love me_, Blaise thought back to the voice. _The thing I want the most is for Draco to have done that to me, because he loved me, and not because he was angry_._ That's how Draco feels too_._ He wants more than anything for his father to have done what he did, because he loved Draco, but he knows that isn't true_.

_You think that you know everything Blaise, _Said the nagging voice in his head. _You think you know exactly how Draco thinks, and feels, and why he does_._ You think you know everything_.

_I don't think I know, I know,_ Blaise thought back. _I know, because that's how I feel, that's how everyone feels_._ All anybody wants is to have somebody that loves them for them_.

_And Draco has that_, Came the voice once more._ Draco has that with Ginny, and instead of being happy for him you are more insistent on taking that away_._ You just don't want to see Draco happy, because you aren't_.

_That's not true_, Blaise thought back to the voice quickly. _That isn't true, I want to see Draco happy_..._but_..._never mind_..._I don't know why I'm talking to you anyway_._ You're just a stupid voice in my head_.

" Hey, hey stop," Someone yelled from near by. Blaise looked up to see someone stop someone else from stabbing a pillow to bits. The person with the knife struggled to continue stabbing. " Stop! Calm down!"

" Hey, hey stop," Blaise yelled as Draco pressed a whimpering boy toward the ground to keep him from getting up. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm as he raised a small pocketknife ready to stab the boy. " Stop! Calm down!"

" Hey, get off me," The boy protested, as he whimpered beneath Draco. " I'm sorry man. I'll leave the girl alone. I didn't know that she was yours. I'll find another girl okay, let me go."

" You don't get it do you," Draco growled at the boy as he let go of the knife which Blaise had been pulling on, causing Blaise to fall backwards, and sending the knife flying. Draco grabbed the boy's throat, and began chocking him. " Rape is evil, and I won't let you go and rap someone."

" Stop it," Blaise yelled, he ran over to Draco, and grabbed his arms, in attempt to pull him off the boy, but the rage Draco felt seemed to give him unbeatable strength. " Come on, leave him be. Let's go home."

The boy Draco was strangling was making odd rasping noises, as he tried to breathe. His hands were squeezing Draco's arms as he tried to push him off. The rasping noise turned into a choking one, and his fingers relaxed. The boy stopped making noise, and his hands fell away as his body went limp.

" Draco, you're killing him," Blaise screamed, as he pulled on Draco to get him off the boy. These words seemed to reach Draco, and he let go of the boy's throat, and allowed Blaise to pull him off. " What on Earth..."

" I...I...," Draco stammered as he watched Blaise begin to give the boy C.P.R. The boy began to breathe again. Draco looked at the girl that the boy had been raping. She looked absolutely terrified. She stood up, and ran off. " I didn't mean to."

" Come on Draco," Blaise said, he grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him after him. " We have to get out of here." Draco ran behind Blaise, not daring to look back at the unconscious boy. " Let's get back to your house."

" Right," Draco said still allowing himself to be pulled along by Blaise as they ran away from the boy who was bound to wake up alone, and uncertain of what had happened to him. " Let's go."

Blaise stood up, and, wondering slightly what would have happened had he not been with Draco that night and stopped him from killing the boy. He left the Dungeon to go wander around the castle.

_If I hadn't have been there_, Blaise thought to himself. _Draco would have certainly killed that boy, and then he would have been sent to a muggle prison or Azkaban or something_._ He was so angry_.

_And so are you,_ Came the annoying little voice once again. _You are angry that Draco did that to you, and treated you the way he did_._ That's why you made him part of the Slytherin initiation, because you were angry_._ You're still angry, and so you're going to make him miserable_.

_Why won't you just leave me alone,_ Blaise asked the voice, fully aware that he was talking to himself. _Just leave me alone, I'm starting to think that I'm going crazy or something_.

_Blaise, you've been crazy for a long time,_ The voice thought back, it chuckled at him. _Hearing voices is always a sign of insanity_._ They have a potion for that you know_.

Blaise was about to retort back to the voice in his head, when he saw Draco round the corner at the end of the corridor. To his dismay he was with Ginny, who was giggling.

Blaise watched as Draco pulled her toward him, and kissed her on the mouth, ceasing her giggling. Blaise watched transfixed as they kissed each other in front of him. He had to stop this now.

_There you go Blaise,_ Came the irksome voice once more. _You're intervening again_._ Disrupting his happiness, because you don't like it_._ Will you leave them be Blaise_.

" There you are Draco," Blaise said as he walked over to them. Draco and Ginny looked up, Draco stepped in front of Ginny, blocking Blaise from her. " I was wondering where you were. I see you were with this..." Blaise exaggerated his dislike. " ...girl, would you call her?"

" Zabini, leave us be," Draco said as he stepped forward. " We were having a good time before you showed up. Ginny understands me," Draco smirked, knowing that hearing this peeved Blaise. " She knows me better than you."

" Oh, she does now, does she," Blaise asked, a sneer working it's way onto his face. He had been waiting to use this weapon for the longest time. " Does she know about that night, we were at my house, you were upset, and I told you I wanted to know how you felt."

" Shut up Zabini," Draco said venomously. " Come on Ginny, let's go. I don't think we should hang around here." Draco walked back over to Ginny, and put his arm around her. " He's mad."

" Oh, I'm the mad one," Blaise asked, his fury rising. " How is it I'm the insane one, Draco?" Draco turned, and looked straight into Blaise's eyes, and Blaise felt like Draco was trying to read his mind. " You remember, nearly choked him to death, I know you remember."

" I told you, to shut up," Draco said coldly, Blaise had never remembered his voice ever being so cold, neither did Ginny. " Let's get out of here Ginny, we can go to the Library or something. As they walked away Draco looked back at Blaise and mouthed, "we'll talk about this later" before disappearing around the corner.

" Draco, what was that all about," Ginny asked as they walked along. " What was he talking about, did you..." Ginny's voice trailed off, not daring to think that Draco could ever kill someone. " ...did you kill someone?"

" No of course not," Draco said as he and Ginny walked along, his arm was still around her shoulders. His hand, which was resting on her shoulder, squeezed it in reassurance. " I would tell you if I had."

Draco wasn't ready for Ginny to know everything about his past, especially since he wasn't ready to cope with it yet. He could barely even remember what had happened, Ginny wouldn't understand.

" How the hell do you know," Draco yelled at him, before turning away, leaving Blaise looking confused. " Well, how do you know? You don't okay. You just don't understand what it's like okay Blaise."

" Draco, I'm trying to understand," Blaise said pleadingly. " I'm trying, Draco, I really am." Draco was glaring at him from where he sat at the edge of the bed. " I want to understand."

Draco stood up, and began to pace back and forth. They were at Blaise's house. Draco was spending the night, because his mother said that he needed to make some friends with the "right" people so he would know who they were. Right now Blaise was the only friend he had.

There were candles set out, and they were on. Blaise's mom had enchanted the lights so they would go out at a certain time, and so Blaise had gotten out some candles so they wouldn't have to sit in the dark while they stayed up and talked to one another.

Draco sat down, and stared at the fire, transfixed, he watched it flicker. Thinking of how it looked so unreal the way it dances so smoothly around. Wax dripped down the side, and Draco put his finger on the candle so that the wax dripped onto it. He stared at it as it dried, it felt weird. It had burned at first, then it just sat there on his fingertip.

" You don't want to know what I'm going through," Draco said after a long time of staring at a flickering, and dying, flame. Blaise began to protest and insist that he did. " No you don't. Just trust me when I tell you that you don't ever want to know what I'm going through."

" Yes I do," Blaise insisted as he walked over to Draco and sat next to him. " I want to know every thought that goes through your mind. I want to know what you go through every night with you father."

" You really want to know," Draco asked, turning to face Blaise. The darkness was surrounding Blaise, and it closed in on him, so that he was absorbed into the darkness. Blaise was no longer there, just darkness, plain, thick, black darkness everywhere he looked.

Draco couldn't remember anymore, but he knew why the rest was all darkness. There was no way all of the candles could have burned out at the exact same time. Draco knew that he must have blacked out.

" Draco," Ginny said, she was looked at him with concern in her eyes. Draco hadn't realized that they were no longer walking together, he suddenly felt a breeze, and, looking around, realized they were by the lake. " I thought we were going to the Library. Are you okay?"

" Huh, oh, yeah," Draco said as he mentally shook his head, pulling himself together. " Yeah I'm fine Ginny, I was just thinking about something is all." Ginny stared at him for a moment. " The Library is too crowded, I thought that this way we could be alone."

" Okay," Ginny said, though she didn't sound too sure. " But do we have to be alone out here? It's freezing cold. Can't we go and be alone in the Room of Requirement." Ginny smiled at him. " We can make it so we have food and something to drink. We'd have fun."

" Sure, let's go," Draco said, as Ginny smiled at him. She grabbed his hand, and began to lead him back up to the castle from which they had just left. Draco wondered what had made them stop walking, but smiled as Ginny pulled him along. He decided he wanted to tell her once more. " I love you Ginny."

It was at that moment that Draco remembered the other time he had allowed someone to pull him along like this. It had been a long time ago, but Draco could still remember it dully. Blaise and he had been walking in the park when...

" No, stop," Came a voice from their right. Blaise and Draco turned to look at where the noise had come from. " Please don't do this. Please just let me go home." Blaise gasped, and tried to pull Draco away. " Please, I'm begging you."

Before Draco knew it, he had pulled the boy off her by the scuff of his neck, and thrown him. The boy hastily pulled up his pants, and zipped up at the zipper. He stood up, and Draco promptly knocked him down with a punch to the face, and pulled a pocketknife out of his pocket.

Draco pinned the boy to the ground so he couldn't move anymore, and sneered at him as he flipped up the knife, and ran the dull side of the blade against the boys nose. Draco nearly laughed as he watched the whimpering boy go cross-eyed as he stared at the knife. Draco raised the knife above his head ready to bring it straight down into the boys heart.

" Hey, hey stop," Blaise yelled as Draco pressed a whimpering boy toward the ground to keep him from getting up. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm as he raised a small pocketknife ready to stab the boy. " Stop! Calm down!"

" Hey, get off me," The boy protested, as he whimpered beneath Draco. " I'm sorry man. I'll leave the girl alone. I didn't know that she was yours. I'll find another girl okay, let me go."

" You don't get it do you," Draco growled at the boy as he let go of the knife which Blaise had been pulling on, causing Blaise to fall backwards, and sending the knife flying. Draco grabbed the boy's throat, and began choking him. " Rape is evil, and I won't let you go and rap someone."

" Stop it," Blaise yelled, he ran over to Draco, and grabbed his arms, in attempt to pull him off the boy, but the rage Draco felt had given him some sort of unbeatable strength which Blaise could not surpass. " Come on, leave him be. Let's go home."

The boy Draco was strangling was making odd rasping noises, as he tried to breathe. His hands were squeezing Draco's arms as he tried to push him off. The rasping noise turned into a choking one, and his fingers relaxed. The boy stopped making noise, and his hands fell away as his body went limp.

" Draco, you're killing him," Blaise screamed, as he pulled on Draco to get him off the boy. These words reverberated off the walls of Draco's brain. He let go of the boy's throat, and allowed Blaise to pull him off. " What on Earth..."

" I...I...," Draco stammered as he watched Blaise begin to give the boy C.P.R. The boy began to breathe again, and Draco looked at the girl that the boy had been raping. She looked absolutely terrified. She stood up, and ran off. " I didn't mean to."

" Come on Draco," Blaise said, he grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him after him. " We have to get out of here." Draco ran behind Blaise, not daring to look back at the unconscious boy. " Let's get back to your house."

" Right," Draco said still allowing himself to be pulled along by Blaise as they ran away from the boy who was bound to wake up alone, and uncertain of what had happened to him. " Let's go."

" Draco, Draco what are you doing," Ginny asked, Draco blinked and looked at her. He was hugging her as hard as he could, as though he were trying to squeeze all the air out of her lungs. " Draco?"

" I'm sorry," Draco said, though he wasn't directing it to her exactly. " I never meant to do it." Draco was crying again. He hated it when he cried, he always felt so exposed, but at least it was only Ginny who was seeing him cry. " I never mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry."

**A/N: Hi, I know that you all have been waiting for a long, long time while I wrote these three chapters, and I'm sorry it has taken so long to put them up, but I was sending time with my family during the Christmas break, you know how that is, right. Any way, I'm had some trouble putting these up, but as you see, I managed to do it. It's sad to admit, but this fic is almost through with. I don't know if there will even bee another three chapters left. However, I know what's coming next so they should be up soon, and that will be that. I am also adding another two or three Harry Potter stories on FF.N around that time. Remember to review, because they keep me from slipping into a state of deep depression! :::smile::: (No, I'm not really feeling depressed. Don't worry!) **


	14. SE

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking me while to get this up, but I love this story, it's almost complete, and I just don't want it to end. Alright I would like to thank the following people**

**BookishObsessed- Thank you. Yes, sleep…gooooood!**

**blu-sour-skittle- Yous the one that dun teached me, remember? Wow you review a lot!**

**LadySerpent- Worry not, I won't let it get out of hand…or will I?**

**Forensic Photographer711- School and stuff**

**Toni- You _had_ to bring up the nickname?**

**Lady Cantara- Hia Jilly! Thank you Jilly! I Lurff you Jilly!**

**Morena Evensong- Yes well, if it weren't for my nieces (yes the ones that made me rewrite a whole chapter) I wouldn't even know it!**

**Kimbe- Thanks…I think**

**Hoppers- Thank you**

**coldflames- Thank you!**

**lucygirl07- Thank you very much**

**In General, Thanks to all you have reviewed! You all make me very Happy inside! Oh yes, I would like to know what everyone's favorite match up is. Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, or Ron/Hermione? Tell me in review, I'm just curious.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, and it irks me so.**

Ginny Weasley walked down to the common room from the fifth-year-girls' dormitories, and noticed that there was a rather large group of Gryffindors gathered around the notice board. Obviously something important and, by the way some of the third years were laughing, funny was posted. Slightly interested in what it was, and whether or not it had anything to do with her, she walked over to the notice board.

There was a rather large sign posted up with small leaf designs in the margin, which was really weird in Ginny's opinion. A group of giggling fourth years moved aside, leaving a rather large gap in the group of people gathered around the notice board, so Ginny moved forward to take their place. She could now read the notice, and couldn't help but laugh at what it said. It read,

ATTENTION SIXTH YEARS

All sixth years are to report to the Great Hall on Monday after classes. They will be receiving a special Sex Education course taught by Professor Sprout. Those who do not attend will be severely punished. Those wishing not to attend must get a signed note from a parent or guardian saying that they do not want their child receiving these classes. These SE classes will continue through out the rest of the month, and sixth year student are required to come to all meetings which will be held on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays (after dinner).

Ginny stood completely still for a moment before as she re-read the notice. _She _would not be required to attend, but Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco would be. She couldn't wait to see their faces when they read it. Hermione would take it alright, she loved to learn. Harry and Ron on the other hand...

At that moment the fabulous trio walked into the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole. They spotted Ginny by the notice board, and walked over to meet her. She could tell they had been in the Library as Hermione had a bountiful supply of books in her hands, and they all had their shoulder bags.

" Hi Guys," Ginny said when they reached her, Ginny was still laughing at what was written on the notice. They all gave her a collective, "Hi", as Ginny pointed at the notice board next to her. " Have you guys seen this yet?" Hermione, Harry and Ron walked over to the notice board, Hermione smiled while Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open. " I'll take that as a no."

" Wow," Hermione said, excitement ringing in her voice. " This is going to be really cool! I had SE when I was going to a muggle school!" Hermione turned to face Ginny, with an excited expression. Behind her Harry and Ron had turned around and fixed the same expression on their faces. " It was a great experience, and I..."

" Can't wait to see how Wizarding world teaches it," Harry and Ron finished with her. Their impression was so good it made Ginny laugh even more. Hermione turned, and glared at them both before turning back to Ginny with the same excited smile she had before on her face.

" I don't have to go, either," Ginny said as Hermione walked over to their favorite squashy arm chairs by the fire. Harry and Ron gave her a don't-remind-us look. " I'm going to see if I can find Draco. I wonder if he's seen this yet. I can't wait to see his face. Yours were hilarious!"

" Wait Ginny," Ron called as Ginny walked off toward the Portrait hole. She ignored him, and continued to walk off to the portrait hole. Ron followed a little after. " I'll come with you!" Ginny disappeared through the portrait hole. " Why didn't she listen to me?"

" Maybe because she's fifteen," Harry said as he walked over to Ron. " She's old enough to fend for herself. I know you still don't completely trust Draco yet, but Ginny can handle herself." Ron sighed, and looked at Harry. " Trust me, Draco's a nice guy. If you can trust me, you can trust him."

" So Draco," Blaise said as he walked over to the blond who sat on one of the armchairs in the Slytherin common room next to the fire. Draco looked up at Blaise, but looked back at the fire when he realized who it was. " You said that we could talk about what I nearly told Ginny. When's that going to happen."

" Not right now," Draco said as he glared at the fire. " I'm thinking about some things right now." Draco turned away from the fire, he couldn't look at it anymore. He didn't know why, but now it hurt him, more emotionally than physically, to look at it. Draco stood up, and turned to face Blaise. " Stay away from Ginny."

" Where are you going," Blaise asked as Draco turned and walked toward the exit. Draco waved as he left the common room, the exit closed behind him. Blaise stood there, and glared at the exit. " We're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. He can't put it off forever."

Draco walked off with out really knowing where he was going. He was just trying to put as much distance between him and Blaise. Why was Blaise bringing up things in their past? Was he trying to make Draco angry, or something like that? Was he trying to tell Draco something?

_Well_, Draco thought as he walked on, not even looking up. _If he _is_ trying to tell me something, I probably don't want to know_. _I should just ignore him, or tell him to leave me alone_._ Though, I doubt that he'll listen to me_. _That's Blaise for you, he only cares about himself_..._Why are my knees cold?_

Draco looked up and realized where he was, and it confused him. He was standing in the lake. The water was up to his knees, and was freezing cold. The water was stone gray, and Draco couldn't even see his own feet. He turned and walked out of the water, doing a drying spell on his clothes, but his mind was more on the lake and why he kept coming to it.

" Draco! What are you doing out here," Called a familiar voice from behind him, it was Ginny. " What were you doing standing in the water, too? I thought you were going to...well, never mind," Draco gave her a curious look. " You could catch your death out here."

" Oh really," Draco asked as they turned and began to walked up to the castle. He took her hand in his as they walked along. This, his relationship with Ginny, was what he should be thinking about, not Blaise. " Well, what about you? You could get sick from coming out to get me, and that wouldn't be good."

" Yeah I suppose," Ginny said as they walked up to the castle. Draco opened the door for her, and they stepped in. It was much warmer in the castle than it was outside, but Draco still pulled Ginny closer to him and placed his arm around her shoulders. " But it doesn't matter if I get sick."

" Yes it does," Draco said with a sigh, he smiled at her. " If it matters whether or not I get sick it defiantly matters if you do." They walked along in a silence for a few moments. " Hey Ginny, what did you think I was doing when I was standing in the water? You were saying something about it, but you stopped."

" It was nothing," Ginny lied quickly, she didn't look at him. " I thought you were going to go swimming, and then you could have caught Hypothermia." Draco stopped and gave her a disbelieving look. " Oh all right, I thought..." Ginny continued quietly. " ...that you were going to drown yourself."

" What," Draco yelled incredulously as he stared at her. Ginny wasn't looking at him, instead she was staring at her feet, but Draco could still see the red rising in her cheeks. " How could you think that? I've got you Ginny, why on Earth would I want to kill myself?"

" Well what was I _supposed _to think," Ginny asked as she looked up at him, her face was still red. " You never tell me how you feel anymore. We don't ever just talk now, you keep everything to yourself. I know you have stuff going on in your life, and thoughts in your mind. I just wish I knew what they were."

" Ginny calm down," Draco said anxiously, though there was a hint of laughter in his voice. " I'm fine, really I am. If there was anything wrong with me, don't you think I would tell you?" It was at that moment that a thought crossed Draco's mind. One that he had never dared to think before. " Don't you trust me?"

" Of course," Ginny said, laughter in her voice as well. Though, for her, it made her sound as though she were trying to pass the question off. She tried again, this time, to sound more convincing. " Of course I trust you Draco."

" Ginny don't lie to me," Draco said, his voice hollow, yet sad. " If you trusted me, you wouldn't have thought..." Draco closed his eyes, what was he doing at the lake? How could he tell Ginny with such confidence that he didn't want to kill himself? " Just forget about it. Let's talk about something else."

" Like the fact that starting Monday all sixth years have to take sex education," Ginny asked, a smile on her face, as she had predicted the reaction that would follow after this news. Draco stared at her for a moment. " Is that a good change of subject?"

" No way," Draco said, though he didn't sound so certain that it wasn't true. He laughed a little. " You're kidding me right." She shook her head, the smile on her face widening. She had predicted all this, but not what came next. " This should prove to be eventful."

" All right everyone, I need to call roll, so quiet down," Professor Sprout said to the sixth years who were gathered in the Great Hall because they couldn't get their parents to send a signed note releasing them from this.

Professor Sprout began to call role, and one by one people called out "here", "yes", or, from those who weren't paying attention and had to have their names repeated numerous amount of times, "huh".

A folded bit of parchment appeared before Draco's eyes which _had_ been looking down at the table until the note obstructed his view. He picked it up, and looked it over. It said that it was addressed "To: Draco", but it didn't say who it was from. Draco opened the note, and read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have something that I do believe belongs to you. I want to say again that I am really, really, really, really sorry. I promise I didn't read any of it, but it think I picked it up when we ran into each other. Which means that you probably have my book, which does need to be returned to the school Library._

Draco looked over at Harry, it had been his direction from which the note had come from. Draco raised his eyes brows, but Harry shook his head, he then looked at Ron, but Ron shook his head as well. Which meant that it was most likely from...

Hermione passed Ron a wrapped something, Ron passed it to Harry, and Harry passed it to Draco. It said that it was, again, "To :Draco", and it was "From: Hermione". The note _had _been from Hermione.

" DRACO MALFOY!"

" Huh, oh, h-here," Draco muttered as he looked up at Professor Sprout who had already continued to do roll. Draco looked at the package, and quickly unwrapped it, putting the wrapping into a nearby bin. Lying in front of him was his diary. " What?"

Many questions ran through Draco's mind. What was Hermione doing with his diary? She said that she hadn't read it, was she telling the truth? Did she purposely make their books swap, or was it truelly and accident? How much the fine on her library book would be if he didn't turn it in soon.

" Alright then," Professor Sprout said as she placed the sheet of names in front of her. " I have a lot to teach, you have a lot to learn, so listen up." She passed out two pieces of paper to everyone. " Does anyone have any questions?"

A vast amount of hands went up into the air. Four of them belonging to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Professor Sprout pointed at Draco with a evident smile on her face.

" What, exactly, are these pieces of parchment for Professor Sprout," Draco asked as he looked down at them. " Er…and why are they both blank exactly? Do you want us to write something?"

" Yours is blank, there's something written on mine," Some called from the other side of the room. Draco noticed that all the hands that had been in the air had gone down, apparently he had asked the same thing everyone else was wondering.

" Ah yes," Professor Sprout said as she looked at the group of students sitting in front of her. " I though someone would ask about those. Everyone has one empty bit of parchment, that is where you will be keeping score. I would like everyone on this side of the room to line up on that wall, and everyone the other side of the room to line of on that wall." Everyone did as they were told. " I am going to call a name, and that person will go over to the other side of the room, and hand the other parchment piece I handed you all to that person. The person they hand their piece of parchment to will do the same thing, until I tell you all to stop, and I will give further instructions then. If you have or get a card that says STD write on the parchment that I gave you all first a checkmark. Now, please remember that this is a game, and even though the passing of a card from on person to another is our pretend version of intercourse this game isn't a way of me telling you to go forth and have…intercourse. Now, please begin." Sprout looked down at the roll sheet. " Blaise Zabini."

Blaise stepped away from the line on the side of the room he was on. He walked out into the middle of the room, and looked around at everyone who was lined up against the wall on Draco's side. After a short pause he walked purposely over to Draco, and handed him his slip of paper. Draco gave him his spot, and walked out into the middle of the room. He unfolded the slip of paper. It read, "STD"

**A/N: Sorry that this was a short chapter, it was somewhat of a filler, except that it had some important stuff in it. Well, the fun is going to continue in the next chapter that might just be my last for this story, but don't worry. I have some more stories stocked up, and rearing to be put on the internet!**


	15. You're NOT like him

**A/N: Muahahahahahahaha! I have been waiting so long to start work on this chapter... I just don't want to finish it, because that will mean that the story is over. If enough of you beg me to no end I will do a sequel. So, if you want a sequel, beg. Okay, don't beg, just ask.**

**Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee di lee dee, but no Harry Potter to my name, doot doot. No Draco, Hermione, or even so little as a Ron. It makes me cry, I want to die (not really!), but then the story would just go on (and on and on and on and on…). And I don't have the right to that song…(sweat drop)**

" Emily," Harry yelled, receiving a disapproving look from Madame Pince, causing him to become much more quiet as he continued. " You can't name a _girl_ Draco Jr. It…it doesn't work!"

" Who said that _he_ was a girl," Draco hissed back at him. Draco carefully took the chicken egg from Harry, and pulled off the pink bow he had put on it, before replaced it with a tiny blue cap. His voice changed to a coo as he spoke to the chicken egg. " Don't worry Draco Jr. I won't let mean ol' Harry put a bow on you again."

" Wait, wait, wait," Harry said, taking the egg back from Draco. " Why don't we just ask Hermione and Ginny what they think we should name _her_?" Harry glared at the air in front of him." Hermione will probably enjoy the break from...him."

" Good point," Draco said as he stood up, and took the egg away from Harry, and cradled it in his arm. They walked out of the Library in search of Hermione. A small boy ran past, and Draco, stopping, stood stock still, and handed Harry Emily/Draco Jr. He turned around, and grabbed a poor little first year by the shirt. " Hey you, what's your name?"

" Eep," The boy squeaked as Draco bore down upon him, he continued in a whimper, trying his best to become as small as possible. Which, of course, wasn't hard for a boy who was barely four feet already. " I-it's P-Pip. Pip sir. Don't hurt me, please."

" Alright Pip," Draco said glaring at him. " You need to be more careful, you could have made me drop my child." Pip gave him a confused look. " Watch where you step, get it?" He nodded. " Got it then? Good." Draco took the egg from Harry, and the boy suppressed a laugh as they walked away. " The nerve of some people. Anyway, I think Hermione and Crabbe are out by the Lake."

Harry nodded his head, and they continued in a silence. With in that time Draco thought about where they were going. He had awoken early in the morning by the feeling of something wet and cold. When he had opened his eyes he realized that he was standing in the lake again. Draco was starting to worry, but mostly he wanted to know why he kept ending up at the lake. What was so special about it?

" Hi Draco, Harry," Hermione called, Draco looked up at her. She came running over to them smiling from ear to ear. She looked really please, and Draco thought he knew why. " Oh my _gosh_ you have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you two. Crabbe is as idiotic as he looks, and he is boring." She shook her head. " He had _no_ idea how to take care of a child."

" Well, what do you expect," Draco asked as hem shrugged his shoulders. " Maybe next time you won't pick Crabbe as your partner." Hermione opened her mouth to argue with him, they hadn't chosen their partners. Their partners were chosen for them. " Anyway, Harry and I are having a dilemma."

" Yes, a dilemma," Harry echoed matter-of-factly, a smile on his face. " Hermione, what do _you_ think we should name our child? Emily, or…Draco Jr." You could tell by the way Harry spoke which name he preferred. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. " You can think first."

" I don't know," Hermione said slowly, drawling out the words, and magnifying the climax. " I mean, Crabbe and I named our child Shakespeare. Crabbe still thinks we named our egg after a weapon. I didn't bother to correct him." Harry and Draco looked at each other with a stunned look on their face. " Anyway, Emily. Definitely."

" Alright, time to ask Ginny," Draco said glaring at Harry, who had a smug look on his face. " Let's ask Ginny what _she_ thinks." Draco turned and marched away from Hermione and Harry. He heard Hermione giggle, Harry had undoubtedly given her a see-you-later kiss. " I think Ginny is in the Owlry."

" Don't worry Draco," Harry said as he got into step with Draco. " I'm sure that Ginny won't betray you." Harry was quiet for a moment. " Hey Draco, if Ginny says she likes the name Emily…that won't cause trouble with you two…will it? I don't want to mess up your relationship."

" Oh no, of course not," Draco said as they walked into the Entrance Hall. Harry sighed in relief. " How can you mess up what will be over?" Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor. " I'm just kidding Harry, really. It won't bother me two much. If she likes the name you chose that doesn't mean that she had suddenly fallen for you, so why should I worry?"

Harry nodded his head, and again was silent. Draco wondered what it was that he was thinking about. Harry never really talked to him anymore. Actually, truth be told, Harry hardly ever talked to Draco about anything. It was mostly Ginny who talked to him. Draco opened his mouth to come up with a subject they could talk about while they walked to the Owlry. However, there was a problem with that. They were already at their destination.

Harry walked into the Owlry without waiting for Draco, fearing, only slightly, that Harry would conspire against him, Draco followed after him. Ginny was leaning on the windowsill, and looking out onto the ground. Harry was standing looking at her as though he was wondering whether or not to disturb her, but the moment the door closed Ginny turned to look at them.

" Oh, hello, Harry," Ginny said staring straight at Draco, but other wise not acknowledging him. " Can I help you with something?" Ginny took her eyes of Draco to look at Harry instead. She smiled kindly at him, but something flashed in her eyes that Draco didn't recognize for a moment. " Harry?"

" Oh yeah," Harry said as he raised Emily/Draco Jr. to her eye level. Ginny look at him/her and smiled, biting her bottom lip as she did so, and trying her hardest not to laugh. " Right. Draco and I are having trouble deciding what to name _her_. I want to name her Emily, and Draco wants to name her Draco Jr."

" Emily," Ginny said after a moment. " Nothing against Draco, but I'm a girl. I happen to like the name Emily very much." Ginny looked back out the window at the grounds, her hair was hiding her face from view. Draco hadn't notice before, but her hair was… " I hope that solved you dilemma."

" Yeah, thanks," Harry said as he walked over to the door. " I'll see you later Draco. I have some homework I need to work on, and I think I should put Emily down for a nap." Draco looked at Harry as though he had just noticed he was there. " So, see you."

" Ye-yeah," Draco stammered as he turned to face Ginny. Harry left, and the door closed softly behind him. There was a long pause of silence. Draco hadn't noticed before, why hadn't he noticed? " Ginny I…" She turned to look at him, her face tilted to the side as though she was expecting something. " I hadn't noticed you hair." She glared at him, and turned away. " It…looks nice short."

" Gah," Ginny screamed throwing her hand up in exasperation, and she stomped past him, and out of the Owlry. Slamming the doors behind her. Draco wrenched open the door, and ran after her. She looked over her shoulder as she walked. " Leave me alone."

" Wait," Draco called as she took off running. Draco followed after her, running as well. She dashed down the stairs, and out the doors onto the grounds. Draco followed after her. " Ginny, wait!" She ran to the lake and stopped. Draco stopped in his tracks. " Why?"

_Why_, Draco thought as he stared at her. _Why did she have to go to the lake? Why do I keep ending up at this stupid lake?_ Draco shook his head, and looked at her again. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was Ginny. She was what mattered most. Draco ran over to her.

" NO, leave me alone," Ginny yelled as Draco grabbed her shoulders. " Leave me alone! Let me go!" She wriggled out of his grasp, and took off running again this time toward the Forbidden Forest. " Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you! So go away!"

" I can't," Draco yelled as he ran after her. One minute he was running across the grass, the next through trees. They were thin and sparse here, but soon they became thicker, and closer together. Making it hard to get around them, and keep Ginny insight at the sane time. " Ginny!"

The trees were gone again, and they were in a clearing. The trees were really thick, and close together here. Ginny looked frantically for a space she could squeeze through. She found one, but didn't reach it before Draco grabbed her. Ginny struggled again, but Draco grabbed both of her shoulders, and pushed against the tree much harder than he meant to.

" Stay still damn it," Draco yelled at her, pushing her hard against the tree. Ginny tried to get away, but Draco slammed her body against the tree once more. Ginny stopped struggling. " Just stop trying to get away! Damn why won't you just listen to me! Listen to me!"

" No…no…no," Ginny said shaking her head violently. Draco looked at her, he was pressing his entire body against her, pinning her to the tree, leaving her with no way of escape, and she was trying to get way. " Please don't hurt me. Please, I'll listen. I promise."

" Go-good," Draco said as he pulled away from her, and watched her as she pulled away from her, and pressed herself between two trees. " Ginny I…" She hand her hands over her face, and wasn't looking at him, she probably wasn't even listening. Draco felt himself getting angry again. He grabbed Ginny's, and pinned them against of the trees with one hand. " Damn it Ginny!"

" Stay still damn it," Lucius yelled at the small, cowering, blond boy. It was Draco, and he tried to get away, but Lucius slammed his body against the wall again. Draco stopped struggling. " Just stop trying to get away. Damn, why won't you just do what I tell you?"

" NO…No…no," Draco said shaking his head violently. Lucius looked at him, he was pressing his entire body weight on him, pinning him to the wall, leaving him with no way of escape, and he had been trying to get away. Lucius didn't care what Draco wanted. " Please don't Daddy. Please, I'll be good, I promise."

" Good boy," Lucius said as he lowered Draco to the floor. " Let's start now, okay. Be a good boy for daddy. You want to be a good boy don't you?" Draco nodded his head. " Good. Do you want to know how to be a good boy?" Again Draco nodded, tears rolling down his face. " Do what daddy says. That's a good boy."

" Oh god," Draco whispered clasping his hand over his mouth as he looked at Ginny who was beginning to shake. Draco grabbed his stomach, and walked over to a gap between trees. Pulling his hand away first, Draco felt his stomach lurch. " Oh god." Draco whispered between gasps of breath, and his lunch. " Oh god."

Draco stood up straight, breathing in deeply, making up for the lack of air moments ago. He leaned against the tree for a few more moments, he felt dizzy. His head, and everything else, was spinning. Suddenly he couldn't breath anymore, even though he had been only seconds previous.

Draco tried desperately to breath again, but he couldn't, he couldn't remember how. The world around him began to close, being consumed in black until only a small circle could be seen, and then nothing at all. Everything went black…

Draco laid in the small bed listening to the voices of the people around him. His eyes were closed, and he was planning to keep them that way. He had some idea of where he might be, but opening his eyes would confirm it, and Draco wasn't in the mood for confirming it.

" Do you think he'll wake up soon," Questioned a voice that seemed familiar to Draco. He knew who it belonged to, but he couldn't grasp the name. Wait it was, Hermione's voice. That was it. " Well, what do you think Harry."

" I don't know," Harry said as he sighed, Draco felt someone sit on the bed. Someone touched his forehead with their forearm. " He doesn't feel so warm anymore, I guess his fever went down." The wait on the side of the bed lifted. " Maybe soon."

" I hope so," Came the voice of…Ron, it had to be Ron. " Well, let's get going." Draco heard the sound of people standing up, and chairs moving. " I'm sure he'll come and find us when he wakes up. He'll know that we're worried about him." Ron's voice faded as they left. " We should Ginny some dinner, Hermione makes sure she eats it this time, okay."

"What's wrong with Ginny," Draco said as he sat up, he looked around for the three, but they were gone already. Draco sat back, and looked out the window across the room. The sun was shinning, but that was all Draco could see. " What's going on?"

" Oh, you're awake now," Blaise said from the doorway, Draco discovered when he turned to see who had spoken. " I see that you're…_friends_ have finally left. Well, that's good to know." Draco turned away from Blaise. " Relax Draco, I just came to make sure you weren't hurt to badly."

" Right," Draco said as he turned to face him again, and found that Blaise's face was only inches fro his own. " Look, I have no idea what condition I'm in, I just woke up." Draco didn't move his face, Blaise would be the one to move away, not him, he did so. " I haven't seen Madame Pumfrey yet."

" Mr. Malfoy is that you're voice I hear," Madame Pumfrey asked as she walked over to the bed Draco was at. " Ah, you're awake, good, you can take this pepper up potion." Draco did so, and Madame Pumfrey touched a thermaquill to his forehead. She put it on a piece of parchment, and it wrote out his temperature. She read it and smiled. " Good, you can go."

" Thank you," Draco said, he stood up, and walked out of the Hospital Wing, Blaise right behind him. Draco turned around, and glared at him. " I'm going to see Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and tell them I'm alright. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

Draco turned around, and began to walk away. Blaise grabbed his arm, and stopped him. Draco turned around to face him, he was angry, and his patience was waning quickly. Blaise grabbed his other arm so he wouldn't leave.

" Draco, listen," Blaise said, his voice full of a seriousness Draco had never heard him use. " We need to talk, right now. You told me that we would talk, and we never talked. You've been avoiding me, and I won't stand it any longer."

" Fine," Draco said as he pulled his arms away from him. " We'll talk, but not here. Where do you want to talk, because I don't want to even be seen talking to you." Draco glare intensified as he looked Blaise in the eyes. " Well?"

" The common room," Blaise said with a smile on his face. " There is no way your friends would see us in there. That would be the safest place to…" Blaise's smile left his face as he looked away to break their eye contact. " …talk."

" Disappointed," Draco questioned, raising his eyebrows as he viewed Blaise out of the corner of his eyes, and smiled slightly, knowing he was.

" A little," Blaise said as he turned his head to look at Draco. Draco smiled slipped into a frown, and he looked away from Blaise. " What's wrong Draco?" Draco didn't answer him, he only walked faster. " Where you hoping I wouldn't answer that question?"

" A little," Draco said as he walked over to where the entrance the Slytherin common room. He leaned forward, and whispered the password to the wall. It was an old habit of the Slytherin's, this way no one could figure out their password if they had something as simple as an invisibility cloak. " Hurry up. Why don't we go into the dormitory."

" Ooh," Blaise said, raising his eyebrows three times in quick succession, something Blaise was famous for doing when he heard something he liked, he was being suggestive, that maybe Draco wanted…

" Blaise, get your little mind out of the gutter," Draco said absently as he walked up to the boys' dormitory. The Slytherins around him looked at him before turning away. Draco was aloud to do what he wanted, he was his own master… outside of the common room, as far as the Slytherin's were concerned, but Draco no longer felt that way. " I can't wait till I get out of this hell hole."

" What," Blaise asked as he walked closer to Draco, he shook his head indicating that it was noting important, so Blaise ignored it. Draco walked into the boys' dormitory, and went to his bed. The other boys in the room got up and left, thinking Blaise and Draco wanted to be alone, for all the _wrong_ reasons. " Okay, lets talk."

Blaise sat down on his bed, and looked at Draco, their bed were right next to each other. _They_ had wanted it that way. When Draco and Blaise first came to Hogwarts they were best friends, but by their second year things had already changed. Draco looked out the window, wishing he were outside, or anywhere, other than in this room with Blaise.

" I didn't appreciate you talking about my past in front of Ginny," Draco said after another moment of looking out the window. Now, it seemed, was the time he would have to talk to Blaise. This seemed like the only way to get Blaise to leave him alone. " That is something _I_ should tell Ginny when _I_ am ready for it, and I'm not." Blaise opened his mouth slightly to speak. " I don't even remember all of it."

" Lucky you," Blaise said as he glared at him, all the anger he had in him was beginning to rise. Draco had never seen him angry, Blaise had always been so calm. That pared with his manipulative, and cunning side was rather annoying. " You see, _your_ past has been haunting me for the past five years."

" Haunting you, haunting _you_," Draco said incredulously, he stood up, and glared at Blaise. " My past had been haunting _you_? So tell me, how often to you dwell on what my father did to _me_. Were you there, did you experience it? Cause if you did, being the sadist you are, I would think you enjoyed it!"

" Well, I didn't _Malfoy_," Blaise said as he stood up, and glared at the blond, confused teen. " That's right, I am always thinking about what your father did to you. I may not have been there, and I may not have experienced it from _him_, but I might as well have."

" What do you mean," Draco asked standing up as well, and facing Blaise. " Why would _you_ dwell on what my father did to _me_?" Blaise turned his head away from Draco, but Draco turned it back to face him. " And what did you mean by 'I may not have experienced it from _him_'."

" Draco," Blaise said quietly that Draco was taken aback. " You know. You _know_." Draco stared at him for a moment. " Damn it Draco, don't look at me like you have no idea! You know what I'm talking about! You know, because it was you! Understand? YOU!"

" Blaise, you're crazy…"

" I am _ not_ crazy," Blaze said, cutting off Draco. " Think about it, I bet if you tried to look back, you would see." Blaise turned and walked to the door. He opened the door, and took a step, but stopped. " Draco…" Draco turned to look at him, but the door closed.

" But I _don't _ know," Draco said to himself as he stared the closed door. He sat down on his bed, and stared at the floor for a moment, and thought back. There was no way that he had…well. Blaise was just trying to mess with him, right? Right? " Right?"

**A/N: Okay, there will be another chapter, that might be the last chapter, but I don't know. I have so much to wrap up with this story. Well, that's all I want to say here, I'll get to work on the next chapter right away so you all can enjoy it.**


	16. Forever

A/N: Okay, this is going to be the last chapter, I promise. I am really highly considering doing a sequel, but I want to know what my readers think. Would you all like to know what happens to Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and/or Ginny? Tell me through review. I really want to know.

" Dra_aaaa_co," Harry said as he reached over the Library table, and tapped Draco on the head. " Are you home, or should I try back later?" Draco looked up at him, and gave him a confused look. " I thought so. Look, I know something is bothering you, so tell let's go outside. You can tell me about it. Okay?"

" Um…" Draco said, drawing out the word longer than it was intended to be. He though about all that he and Harry had been through, how Harry had helped him over the summer in more ways than one. " Yeah, okay. Let's go."

They stood up, and walked out of the Library. They didn't talk as they went out to the grounds, Draco stared at the ground all the while. He was still thinking about what Blaise had said. Draco never thought that thinking about Blaise this much was healthy, he was sure he was right. Maybe talking to Harry would help.

" Draco," Someone yelled from off a ways. Draco looked up to see Ron bounding toward him. He braced himself for the collision. It came, but not as painful as Draco thought it would be. Ron had pulled him into a hug, and then pulled away, he blushed. " S-sorry. I didn't mean to hug you, I'm just…" His blush disappeared, and his voice strengthened. " I'm just really thankful."

" Oh really," Draco asked as he took a small step away from Ron so he wouldn't notice. He gave Harry a side ways look as if accusing him of this. " Well, I'm glad that you are so thankful, and…happy, it appears." Ron smiled. " But, could I ask why?"

" 'Why', he asks," Ron said to Harry, as though Draco's look of accusation had been for a reason. Ron turned to Draco. " Well, lately Blaise has been…making moves on me. I think he was only messing around, God I hope so. Well, anyway, today he didn't. So I said to him, 'Hey Blaise, not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you messing with me', and he said, 'Ask Draco'. So, thank you."

" Oh, you're welcome," Draco said, almost laughing. He was that their last encounter wasn't only bothering him. " So then, does that mean that," Draco's smile left, he must have _really _upset Blaise. He didn't want to upset him that much. He might apologize later. " …um, Blaise, yes. Is he with you're child?"

" Well, no. About that," Ron said as he smiled a little. " Well, we didn't want to have to take care of the egg all day and night, so we borrowed Neville's toad, Trevor." Ron smiled a little more. " We put Trevor on the egg, and were going to let him do all the work, but…"

" You didn't," Draco almost demanded as he grabbed Ron's shoulders, and began to shake him. " Are you insane Ron! I already knew that Blaise was, but you!" Draco let go of Ron, and he and Harry began to stare at Draco. " Hatching a chicken egg under a toad makes a Basilisk!"

" Oooooh," Ron said, his eyes widening with comprehension, they went back to their normal size. " Good thing Hagrid stepped on it then, huh?" Ron shook his head as he looked down. " Well, anyway, guess what? Zabini got mad at Professor Sprout, because she gave us an E on the assignment, good thing that doesn't matter, that he tripped her. She's in the hospital wing with a broken leg, and guess who's teaching us tonight? Snape! I'll see you two later. I have to go tell Hermione."

Ron ran off, to find Hermione, leaving Harry and Draco alone and staring at one another. They burst into laughter as they thought about who would be teaching them that night. They stumbled over to the tree by the lake, and sat down, catching their breath.

" Wow," Draco said as the last of the laughter in him left him, and he began to think about why he wanted to talk to Harry. Harry sighed, letting the laughter leave him with only a smile on his face. " Look Harry, I really need to talk to you about…something."

" Okay," Harry said becoming very serious very quickly. He looked straight at Draco. " You know, you don't talk to me very often, you usually talk to Ginny. I think that's great, but I was beginning to think that you forgot we were friends. I'm glad you're choosing to talk to me, but it scares me. If you're telling me about it you must feel like you can't talk to Ginny about it."

" You're right," Draco said as he looked at the lake. " I can't talk to Ginny about this." He sighed heavily. " You see, Blaise seems to think that I…am…was like my father. Towards him." Harry raised his eyebrows at him. " I don't think he is right, but what if he is?"

" Have you thought about it," Harry asked as he let his eyebrows lower to their proper place. Draco shook his head slowly after a moment. " Well then, I suggest that you think about it before you come to me insisting you aren't. I'm glad you came to me. If you went to Ginny she would have insisted that you aren't like him. I doubt you are, but you need to deal with this, not lock it in the back of your mind. Okay?" Harry stood up. " When you're ready, and I mean really ready, to talk to me, I'll be in the Owlry."

Draco watched Harry as he stood up and left, and he was suddenly curious about who it was that Harry was writing to. It didn't matter though, because Harry was right, he needed to think about this. He needed to know if Blaise had been telling the truth. Draco knew that he had never blacked out that night, he chose to lock that part of the memory away.

_NO, NO,_ ran through Draco's mind as he closed his eyes, and images he had locked away flew past his eyes. _Draco, please. I didn't mean this. Draco, I didn't know, I don't want to know anymore. I'm sorry, I really am! Pleas stop! STOP!_

_Oh god,_ Draco thought as he pulled his legs toward his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. His pressed his closed eyes on his knees, and willed the images away. They didn't leave, but he didn't open his eyes. _If I open my eyes…I don't want to see what this was _really _like. I knew you didn't mean this. I'm sorry._

DMB 

" Hey Draco," Blaise said as he sat down next to Draco by the lake. It was night time, and the stars were already out. If the teachers found them out here they would be in big trouble. Draco didn't care though, because they wouldn't find him. There was no way. " Draco?"

" Huh? Oh, hi," Draco said as he snapped to attention. He looked sideway at Blaise, he looked away from Draco, and stared at the lake was pitch black in the darkness of the night. Draco stared at him for a few more seconds before looking at the lake again. " What do you want?"

" Is that all you have to say to me Draco," Blaise asked, he sounded a little angry, and Draco couldn't figure out why. What had he done to make Blaise angry? Draco looked at Blaise out of the corner of his eyes again. He was glaring at the lake. " Well?"

" I just wanted to know if you came over here for a reason," Draco said shrugging as he laid down, and looked at the stars above him. " Did you come for something or not." Blaise appeared above Draco. Each of his legs on either side of Draco, and his hands by each shoulder. Draco felt uncomfortable. " Get off."

" I wasn't on you Draco," Blaise said, he moved anyway, and laid down by Draco smiling. Draco crossed his arms over his chest as though that would protect him from someone laying atop him. He suppressed a shiver as he thought about… " Did you _want_ me to be laying on you?"

" NO," Draco said quickly as he shifted over away from Blaise ever so slightly. " What's with you Blaise. You've been acting strange ever since school started. Did something happen to you over the summer?" Blaise began to laugh almost hysterically as he sat up. " Blaise?"

" No Draco, nothing happened," Blaise said still laughing as though he had finally gone off his rocker. " Nothing at all!" Draco scooted slightly away from Blaise again. Blaise was still laughing as though he would not stop unless Draco hit him. So Draco sat up, and slapped him. " Noth-"

" Sorry Blaise, but you were beginning to scare me," Draco said as he laid down again. He stared at the stars again, trying to find the constellations. He always liked the constellations, they were fun to look at. It was like playing connect-the-dots with heaven. Blaise's face appeared before Draco again, he was in the same position as before. " Blaise?"

DMBE 

The memory began to go away again, but Draco wanted to know what happened next. He felt like he needed to know. He felt like it was relevant, he needed it so he could talk to Harry and get through this. He laid down, and forced his way through the memory block.

DMB 

" Yes Draco," Blaise said as he stared down at Draco. Draco again suppressed a shiver, he felt trapped, and it was scaring him. His father was the only one who ever made him feel this trapped, Blaise wasn't supposed to make him feel this way. " Did you want something?"

" Yes," Draco said slowly, hoping Blaise wouldn't take it the wrong way, but not sure why he thought Blaise might. It was Blaise after all, his best friend. " I was hoping you would get off me." Draco shivered severely, unable to control it. " I'm feeling a bit…"

" Cold," Blaise asked as he tilted his head sideways. Draco shook his head, thinking longingly about the rule about the third years curfew, and wishing Snape would find them. Though Blaise's position would be hard to explain. " Then what? Oh, are you uncomfortable?"

" Yes," Draco said as he pulled him self out from under Blaise until he was sitting in front of him. He backed up, but not far as there was a tree in his way. Blaise came over to him, his face inches from Draco's. This was weird. " I must be dreaming." He had whispered it to himself, but Blaise heard and chuckled. Blaise came closer to him, and their lips almost connected, but Draco turned his head. " Blaise…"

" This is not a dream Draco," Blaise said as he pulled away, and Draco shivered. " This is far from a dream." Blaise took Draco's arm, and pulled out a pocket knife, opening it. He put the blade to Draco's arm, and pulled it quickly across. Draco pulled his arm away, and making the cut larger and oddly shaped, like a J. " You see?"

" What's wrong with you," Draco asked in an exasperated voice as he stood up, and backed away. " Have you gone completely mad! That hurt, damn you! You didn't have to go and cut me." Blaise stood up with an odd smile on his face that was beginning to scare Draco. " Blaise…"

DMBE 

_When you're ready, and I mean really ready, to talk to me, I'll be in the Owlry_, Draco remembered what Harry said to him, and sighed heavily as he stood up, and began to make his way toward the castle. He felt slightly light headed as he thought about the past months of which he couldn't remember the information of which he had just obtained.

" Harry," Draco whispered as he stepped into the school. " Please be in the Owlry." Draco broke into a run, he wasn't sure why he thought Harry wouldn't be in the owlry, but… " Harry, are you in here!" Draco wrenched open the door to the Owlry. Someone was standing by the window. " Harry?"

" No exactly," Blaise's voice said, coming from the person. They turned around, and it was, indeed, Blaise. " But hey, I guess it's close enough." Blaise hoisted himself up onto the windowsill, and sat, staring expectantly at him. " So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

" What," Draco said, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. " I didn't want to talk to you. I was looking fort Harry." Blaise raised his eyebrows as though he didn't believe him. " I'm telling you the truth, I was expecting to find Harry in here."

" Look, it doesn't matter to me if you were looking for Potter," Blaise said as he looked up at the ceiling rather than Draco. " I needed to talk to you anyway." Blaise looked back at him, and stared him in the eyes. " Have you thought about it yet?"

" We're going to miss sex education," Draco said as he pointed his thumb at the door. He turned around, and made to open the door, but a hand rested on it, Blaise's. " I'm serious. I hear that Snape is teaching today, we'll be in trouble if we're not…"

" I don't care about Sex education," Blaise said, smiling, though Draco couldn't see as Blaise was behind him. This thought occurred to Draco, and he quickly turned around. " There, that's better. Now, I would appreciate it if you would kindly answer my question."

" Yes," Draco said as he walked around Blaise, and over to the window. He leaned out of it, and looked at the forest. " You were right, it was me, and I'm sorry." Blaise opened his mouth to, undoubtedly, tell him that sorry wasn't enough. " Just except the damn apology, okay?" Blaise closed his mouth, and glared at him. " I wish it never happened, but it did. If it had to happen, I wish been my father who had done it to you."

" What," Blaise said as he crossed over to Draco. " Why the hell would you want it to have been him?" Blaise was positively shaving with anger. " It _didn't_ have to happen, and I wish it hadn't! Damn you Draco! There is no way that I was supposed to be…"

Blaise's voice trailed off, and he looked at the straw covered floor. He looked up at Draco, and slapped him. He stared at Draco for a moment before stepping away. Draco wasn't looking at him, his face was turned away from Blaise due to the impact of the hit.

" If it had been my father who had done it to you," Draco began, his voice quiet, not of suppressed calm, or the air of explaining something simple to a stupid child, but of remorse. " then we would still be friends, nothing more or less. We would be able to talk to each other, and understand each other with out all this anger and hate." Draco turned to look at Blaise. There was a tear traveling down one cheek, and another clinging to his eyelash ready to fall. " I'm sorry."

Draco walked past Blaise, and out of the owlry. Blaise's breathing had slowed, and he had stopped shaking. He turned, and walked over to the door. He made to open it, but instead kicked it. He kicked it again, and then continued to beat on it as though it were a person, Draco, and it could feel pain rather than a door.

" DAMN YOU DRACO," Blaise yelled at the top of his voice startling the owls, and causing all of them to take flight. " DAMN YOU! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU! YOU JUST…" he had stopped beating on the door, and fell to his knees. He put his arms over his head, as though protecting himself from some invisible person, and began to rock. " you…"

_**switch of scene**_

" I didn't think that it would actually be Snape teaching us," Draco said as he sat down next to Harry at one of the tables set up in the Great Hall for SE. Harry smiled at him, and Draco took it as a, 'me either'. " But you know, it might be fun to mess with him a little."

" What," Harry said quickly as he turned to look at Draco, he had his hand up in the air. " Draco what do you think you're doing?" Draco smiled at him, and looked back up at Snape who had stopped in the middle of his embarrassed talk about the "private areas" of the body. " Draco, don't."

" Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as he turned completely to face Draco, who was grinning now. Harry shook his head, and looked away, _he_ would not be a part of this. Draco put his hand down now that he had Snape's attention, the smile showing on his face. " You have a question?"

" Oh yes Professor," Draco said nodding his head, Hermione had turned to look at him now. In fact, as Draco's eyes wandered around the room he noticed that all of them were looking at him. All of them wondering what he was going to ask, Draco's smile left, he was looking very serious now. " I was wondering, are you experience in this line of teaching?"

Snape had gone very pale, even paler that was usual for him. He stared for a very long time at Draco as though he couldn't believe he would ask him such a question. Draco was still looking at him, awaiting his answer. Snape, however, turned back to the projector, and flipped it to the next picture.

" As I was saying…"

…

Draco sat and stared at the Lake, he knew, now, why he had continuously returned to it. His past was still rather disturbing, but he found that it wasn't something that would be holding him down. He was going to work through it, he knew that he would. He had Harry and Ginny to help him, so there was no way that he wouldn't get through it.

Someone came to stand next to him, they sat down, and said nothing. Draco turned to see Ginny giving him a curious look. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees, and staring at him, as though worried. Draco put his arm around her, pulled her to him, and kissed her on the top of the head. She smiled, and cuddled closer to him.

" Hm," Draco sighed as he continued to stare out at the water. He was happier than he had been in the longest time, and there was nothing, even the sad memories of his past, that would stop him from being so. Now that he had Ginny right next to him, where she and he belonged; together. " You know what Ginny?"

" What," Ginny asked, not looking up at him, but out at the water as well. She waited for an answer, but didn't get one. She pulled away from him, and looked at him to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. But no, he was smiling. He leaned forward, and put his forehead to hers, their noses touching. " Draco?"

" Everything is going to be okay now," Draco informed her in a matter-of-fact sort of voice. Ginny smiled at him as though she had been waiting for him to tell her this forever. Like her greatest wish of all had finally been answered. " You know that, right?" She nodded. " And you trust me?"

" Draco," She pulled away, and sat right next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco looked surprised for a moment, then rested his head against hers in a relaxed sort of way. " Above so many things I trust you." Draco wondered what was above trusting him, and she answered. " But above anything in the world, above you or I, the world, or my trust for you, I love you forever."

Draco smiled, and pulled Ginny even closer to him, and they stayed there. They looked out onto the Lake for hours, and hours. Not worrying what was going on anywhere but where they were at that exact moment. Nothing else in the world mattered as much to them as each other. They felt they would be together forever.

A/N: Awwwwwwww! Wasn't that just the cutest ending, but what of Harry, and Hermione. Ron too, and Blaise? What did Snape do after S.E. Who even put Snape up to doing it in the first place? Oh, and what of Lucius, the other Death Eaters, and Voldemort? What will the new Slytherin initiation be? All these questions will be answered in the sequel to this story, Forever Ends Today. Which, unfortunately, will not be out for a while as I have to write up the plot that I will be following. As for now_, I WILL BE PUTTING UP ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THE ANSWERS TO REVEIWS, AND ALL OTHER QUESTIONS THAT WON'T GIVE AWAY WHAT WILL BE HAPPENING IN THE SEQUEL_. So, read, and review! Please, and thank you!


End file.
